The Dragon's Chosen
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Meet Jason The Kid, possibly the youngest Turbo Duelist in the world. He's had his hard experiences that helped him grow up to who he is now. But what he don't realize that he and his friends have to face agaisnt many forces that threaten life as we know it. And now he will fight alongside the signers with a few other individules chosen by the Crimson Dragon itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now the story right here is just something I wanted to something a little simple and this is what I came up with.**

 **Now here's the first chapter and I hoped that you all enjoy this chapter despite it not seem like much.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jason the Kid**

Right now a large modern city comes into view that showed off the state of the art technology at that time period.

This is Neo Dino City a place full of oppertunitys and the chance to make it big with everyone's needs being satisfied.

But this city was known for one thing...Turbo Dueling. Not very long ago was this new aspect of dueling introduced it took the entire world by storm and even brought out the future possibilities dueling could even reach. This new method was something straight that out of a dream, where you feel your heart pumping with excitement mixed with the adrenaline at the fast action paced game.

For many this was a revolution and it seemed that everything was perfect. However ain't nothing exactly perfect, where there's perfection there's always a flaw.

New Domino might be the place full of oppertunitys, and then there's Satelite. Many years ago this island used to be part of New Domino city until an event known as Reverse Zero splitted it up do to a malfunction with the first reactor powering the city malfunctioned.

Now a days Satelite is a place where the poor have to work everyday and do what they have to do in order to survive. The workers do their business in order to provide power to city. But despite what they do people think less of the ones that live in Satelite mostly because the city sends their criminals to the island.

Despite this everyone receives a mark somewhere on there face that way their tracked and a lot of the security harasesss everyone thinking them as lesser beings and not as other people. Plus to make matters worse Dueling is illegal and having cards is not allowed, if you break rules your sent to prison to do some time and released when your sentence is over.

However even if dueling is illegal at Satelite a few have decided to take fate into their own hands to change the future for a better life and possibly for many others.

* * *

As of right now the rugged old streets of Satelite came into view showing signs that the place appeared to be abandoned even though the truth was that it was not.

Before long a kid came on running through the streets while on the look out. The kid appeared to be the age of 12.

He had mid length white hair and pale skin with solid blue eyes making him an albino. As for his marker it was shaped lik a Z covering the left side of his face. His clothing composed of dark red blazer with a plain yellow shirt underneath along with black jeens and a pair of worn out looking brown boots.

( Good to see that there ain't no security ) the kid said to himself before he spotted what he was looking for an old subway entrance.

The kid then entered the subway and headed down the stairs to see that only a few feet away from him was some sort of curtain meaning someone was home.

The kid then chuckled.

" Knock, knock! " the kid called out getting the attention of who ever was present and indeed someone was present.

Another kid poked his head through the curtain. The kids appearance and clothing would usually mistake him as a girl but if you had good eye sight you could see that the kid was a dude.

" Hey Rally! " the main character greeted as he approached the kid named now known as Rally

" Hi Jason, how are you? " Rally asked offering a fist bump witch the main character now identified as Jason happily returned.

" I'm doing fine " the young albino replied and looked around.

" Hmm? Where's Tank, Nervin and Blitz? It's just you here Rally? "

" Yeah, there at the plant. It ain't my shift today so I'm just helping out Yusei with his duel runner as usual "

Jason then snapped his fingers. " Speaking of Yusei, I came by to get something from him. "

" What is it? " Rally asked curiously.

" A new replacement engine part I've been looking " Jason replied " I've been looking all over the place and been digging threw the scrap piles and then just a little while ago Yusei gave me a message saying he has what I'm looking for. "

Then all of the sudden they heard what sounded like something driving down the old tunnels of the subway making them look at the end of the tunnel with approaching lights.

" And speaking of the devil " Jason commented as unique looking red duel runner came driving up. As for the driver it was none other then Yusei Fudo.

" What's my time Rally? " the older male inquired.

" About five more seconds faster then the last test run " Rally replied as Yusei removed his helmet and noticed Jason.

" Oh, hey Jason "

" Sup, Yusei? " Jason greeted fist bumping his friend " I'm here, show me what you got " the albino said cutting to the chase making the older male chuckle at his attitude and motioned the kid to follow him.

" This is what I called you about " the older male said now pulling a tarp away revealing to be parts of an engine.

" Just found this, and since you told me that you were working on a Duel Runner I figured this could help you out. Will it? " Yusei inquired as Jason examined it.

" Oh yeah, this is what I've been looking for. Thanks a lot " Jason said and grabbed the box.

" Hey Jason? If you don't mind, I've actually been curious to know if I could take a look at that duel runner you've been working on. "

" Yeah, sure, I could use a lift " Jason replied.

* * *

Afterwards Yusei is seen giving Jason a ride with his duel runner sitting behind him and they had now arrived at what appeared to be the front of an old warehouse.

" Just give me a second " Jason said as he got up and opened up a door just enough for Yusei to squeeze his duel runner through.

" Hurry up " Jason quickly motioned with Yusei driving his duel runner inside while Jason closed the door behind and applied the locks to the doors that way no one could get in.

The inside of this warehouse was old and age was shown, this place had seen better days but it had that home feeling to it aside from the mess of duel runner parts scattered across the floor that were even broken or unusable.

" I see you've been busy " Yusei noted taking in the sight of Jason's home since the last time he was there.

" Eh, yeah, it keeps me busy " Jason retorted and headed over to something concealed in a tarp.

" Is this the duel runner you've been working on? " Yusei asked as Jason threw it off.

" Voila! "

The Duel runner itself was a three wheeler with straight frame pointing forward shaped like an arrow with a total of four headlights. while the rest of it's body appeared to be pacificly designed for the young albino's size so he could easily reach the hand bars that helped steer the runner.

" Well what do you think? " Jason inquired as Yusei examined the Duel Runner up closely.

" I'm impressed that you built this thing yourself "

" It took me a year to build this thing, I've put in every detail, every part and even tested it out. But the engine was to worn out so that's why I asked for your help. "

" Wasn't this the duel runner that you and Jack worked on? "

" Sadly yes. But he's pretty much dead to me after what he did " Jason said with no emotion in his voice.

" That's why I'm gonna get out of here. But to do that I'm gonna need to make sure that the engine works properly. "

" Well let's get to work then... " Yusei said as he brought out the tools from Jason's work box as they began to work.

About half an hour later the engine had been successfully installed with Jason in the driver seat.

" Okya give her a whirl " Yusei said before the young albino brought the runner to life.

" It's alive! " Jason said emiitating a line from Frankenstein before turning it off.

" Well, that should do it. Over and all you built a pretty good duel runner Jason, even your still just a kid. "

" I'll take it, but Tommorow Yusei I'm gonna need a signal jammer so that way they can't track me. "

" No problem Jason. Take it easy " Yusei said as the young albino opened up the door for him leave.

" You too Yuesi " Jason said giving him a thumbs up and with that he left.

Afterwards he closed it and replied all of the locks before he put all of his supplies in his duel runners stock department just in case anything happened.

Later on that night Jason was now fast asleep with nothing appearing to disturb his sleep.

That was until a bright light shined followed by the sound of a helicopter waking the young albino up from his sleep.

" We know your in there! Step out of the building and put your hands in the air! " a voice said but Jason ignored it and slipped on his coat before putting his helmet on and a pair of goggles.

" This is your last warning! We got you completely surrounded! " Sector Security said before Jason hoped onto his duel runner.

" Good thing I think on ahead " Jason said as he slipped on his goggles and brought his duel runner on.

Just like that he turned it around and drove through a fake wall he had installed passing by the officers that were around him.

After he had passed the front entrance security was now on his tail. The helicopter search light was right on him and soon they had ended up at the old highway.

" You on the duel runner! Pull over! There ain't no where to escape! " an officer said but Jason picked up his speed and headed to a place where he could most likely lose them.

The place the young albino had in mind appeared to be somesort of old factory entrance and he knew this place like the back of his hand. But to get away from these guys the young rider had to take a risk.

Then all of the sudden once Jason entered the old factory he skidded to a stop making the officer on the runner and car stop.

" Well, well, " a voice spoke up as a sector security officer stepped forward the one appearing to be in charge. He was in his late twenty's real skinny and tall. He wore the traditional outfit for an officer, the only difference was that his was black with white outlines. He then removed his helmet to reveal his buzz cut shaved head and copper colored eyes with a scar running down his chin.

" It's been a while Jason " the officer greeted.

" Sknyard " Jason replied nodding his head and put his goggles up.

" I see your still making trouble. Not to mention you got yourself a duel runner. Shame to, it's nice but it ain't gonna stay with you for long. Now the big question are you willing to come quietly? "

" I'll go, if you can beat me in a duel " Jason said making him laugh.

" You sure about that? I'm not even sure you even got cards since it's against the law. " Sknyard said before the young albino brought out his deck making him shut up and put on a serious face.

" Hmmm, so you still have those cards? Why shouldn't I just drag you off here and now? "

" Because it would prove my point, fight like a man or a coward your choice " the twelve year old replied making him chuckle.

" Alright, you got yourself a duel. But if I win then your coming with me "

" But sir this is against regulation! " another officer protested.

" Shut up! He ain't gonna take a no for an answer. Now go " Sknyard said with the other officers soon going away following their orders leaving the two duelists alone.

" Then there's my side of the deal. If I win I'm free to go and I'll give you a lead on a bunch of thugs harassing some of the good people of Satelite, a win-win situation we both gain something out of it. "

" Fine then " Sknyard said as he walked over to his duel runner and drove right beside Jason as he straightened out his ride with both getting ready for a turbo duel.

After the officer put his visor back on with Jason doing the same thing. The officer did his thing

" Let's do this. But first I will engage the speed world field spell. "

" Duel mode engage, auto pilot standing by " the AI said as the area around them gained a holographic detail.

 **Let's Ride!**

And with that both Jason and Skynyard sped off.

 **Jason 4000**

 **Sknyard 4000**

" I'm gonna love it when your put away. The first move is mine! " Skinard said as they made a right turn going deeper into the old factory as they progressed.

Sknyard's Speed Counters 1

Jason's Speed Counters 1

" First I'll start things off by playing summoning Pyramid Turtle in defense mode! " then all of the sudden a portal appeared and out came a turtle that had a large shell shaped like an actual pyramid.

( Pyramid Turtle Level 4 Atk. 1200 Def. 1400 )

" Now I'll play two cards face down and end my turn " two holographic cards appeared right beside Sknyards runner.

" My turn! " Jason said drawing a card.

Jason's Speed Counters 2

Sknyard's Speed Counters 2

" Now I summon The Fabled Kokkator! " a small portal opened and out of it came a large green reptilian like chicken with a small little pink demon nearby it.

( The Fabled Kokkator Level 4 Atk. 1700 Def. 1500 )

" You always did have weird monsters " Sknyard commented as they made a left turn.

" Oh yeah?! Then how about Kokkator put the peck on that turtle? " Jason said as the reptilian chicken ran forward and flipped the turtle upside down before it pieced its stomach with the use of it's beak destroying it.

" Next Kokkator's ability, when it destroys a monster in battle I can discard one Fabled monster to draw 1 card. "

Then Jason sent the card to the graveyard and drew a new card. Not long after another portal opened releasing a little demon with bat like wings and wore a red mask and had it's wings folded down meaning it was in defense mode.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Where'd that monster come from? "

" Thanks to my Fabled Lurrie's effect when it's discarded to the graveyard I can special summon it to the field " Jason explained as Sknyard laughed.

" Maybe so but I get a new monster thanks to my Pyramid Turtle, when it's destroyed I can special summon out a zombie type monster with 2000 or less defense points from my deck. And I know just the one! Come fourth! Vampire's Curse! "

Another portal appeared and from that portal came an armored vampire wearing armor and had two large bat like wings.

(Vampire's Curse Level 8 Atk. 2000 Def. 800)

" Tch. I shouldn't have known.. "Jason said to himself as two holographic cards were played onto the field. " I'll now play two cards facedown and end my turn! " Now two holographic cards appear right by Jason's runner.

" My move! " Sknyard drew a card.

Sknyard Speed Counters 3

Jason's Speed Counters 3

" Now I play the good old trap Call of the haunted! Now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and I chose Pyramid Turtle! "

All of the sudden the large turtle returned. " But he won't stay I sacrifice my turtle to summon Vampire Lord! " all of the sudden the turtle became a rainbow portal and out of that portal came another vampire that had a large cape with what appeared to be tendrils covering various parts of it.

(Vampire Lord Level 5 Atk. 2000 Def. 1500)

" Now my vampire Lord will be slaying that chicken! Go devouring swarm! " Vampire lord then hovered in front of Kokkator and then opened up it's cape releasing a swarm of bat's that soon destroyed Jason's monster.

Jason Life Points 4000-3700

" Next up is Vampire Curse! " Sknyards monster then dashed across and sliced the little devil into little pieces.

" I will now end my turn with another face down! " another holographic card appeared and soon they landed down appearing to be some sort of walkways with both Turbo Duelists on two sides.

" Your still a good sport I'll give you that much Jason " Sknyard said as his young opponent drew a card.

Jason's Speed Counters 4

Sknyard's Speed Counters 4

" Thanks for the compliment. I now summon out Fabled Ashveniel! " another portal appeared and from it came some sort of demon warrior with large bat like wings and small black feathered wing's on it's forearms.

(Fabled Ashveniel Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def. 1200)

" That ain't gonna do you much " Skynard commented.

" I ain't done I'll now tribute Ashveniel and special summon Fabled Dianaira in attack mode! "

All of the sudden Ashveniel became a rainbow portal and fromit emerged a large buff looking pink demon with large wings, a mask, spiked armor bracers, and wore a pair of black armor pants with boots included.

(Fabled Dianairira Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 100)

" Now Dianairiria! Attack Vampire Lord! "

The large pink demon then gave off a battle cry as it launched itself into the air and crashed right at Skynard's monster creating an explosion.

Sknyard Life point's 4000-3200

The smoke then cleared and much to his shock Vampire Lord was still on the field.

" Heh, just as your monster attacked I played my trap Staunch Defender, it allowed me to switch the attack to my Vampire Curse and now since he was destroyed in battle by paying 500 life points I can special summon him back on my next turn. "

Sknyard Life Points 3200-2700

" I'll now place two more cards face down and end my turn " Jason said as a two more hologram cards appeared along side Jason's duel runner making it a total number of four.

" My turn! " Skynard said drawing a card.

Sknyard Speed Counter's 5

Jason's Speed Counter's 5

" First Thanks to my Vampire Curse's effect he now returns and he gains five hundred attack points! "

All of the sudden the same vampire from before returned to the field.

(Vampire Curse Atk.2000+2500)

" Now I'll release my Vampire Lord for a stronger monster! Arise mighty Vampire Genesis! "

Then all of the sudden Vampire Lord became coated in dark energy and soon began to take shape growing in size. Once the transformation was complete in Vampire Lord's place was a large muscular purple skinned monster that had fang like tendrils on the sides of it's chest and waist and one single massive round wing.

(Vampire Genesis Level 8 Atk. 3000 Def. 2100)

" That's some monster... " Jason whispered to himself.

" Now Vampire Genesis! Attack Fabled Dianairira! "

" Here's my trap card! Chaos Burst! I tribute my monster and the monster attacking it is destroyed and you take a 1000 points of damage! "

" Not so fast Trap Jamer! Now your card's effect is negated! So your monster ain't staying! " Vampire Genesis then formed multiple dark spheres before multiple tendrils lashed out at Dianairiria destroying the large demon.

" And now a direct attack from my Vampire's Curse! "

" I'll play my trap Empty Shield! If I have no monsters all damage I take turns to zero! " Just as the curse's attack was gonna land it was blocked by a translucent shield.

Now Sknyard was really ticked off.

" I'll now end my turn. Let's see what you can do Jason! " Sknyard cried out as they made a right turn and ended up at near the old highway.

" Face it kid! You ain't got no other card that can take down my Vampire Genesis! You can't keep this up forever! "

Jason scoffed at Sknyards words. ( He's right, even so I'm trusting my deck to the end. )

" My move! "

Jason's Speed Counter's 6

Sknyard's Speed Counter's 6

Jason then looked at two remaining card's in his hand.

" It's go time! first I play the trap Fabled Prison! now your Vampire Genesis goes into defense mode and I get to draw a card at the cost of sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard. " The trap then emitted a bright glow with the large bulky monster now crossing it's arms as it went into defense position while Jason drew a card while he sent a card to the grave.

" Hmm? What good is that? You could've used it to by more time. Not like you had anymore " Sknyard exclaimed a little confused.

" Just watch. Since it's my main phase I can discard 1 Fabled monster to special summon the tuner monster Fabled Chawa! " Another little portal appeared and from it came out a little yellow demon riding a Chihuahua and barked multiple times.

(The Fabled Chawa Level 1 Atk. 200)

" A Tuner monster?! But how?! "

" I ain't done " Jason said waving his finger side to side. " Now comes the ability of Fabled Krus. When she's discarded to the graveyard I can select and special summon 1 level 4 or below Fabled monster from my graveyard. Now return to the field Fabled Ashenveil! "

All of the sudden a little crying demon girl appears and soon another portal appears brining back Ashenveil.

(Fabled Ashveneil Level 4 Atk.1600 Def.1200)

" There's more Fabled Kushano's ability activates from the graveyard! I can discard one fabled monster to the graveyard and add it to my hand so I'll send another one of my Fabled Lurrie to the graveyard only to have it brought back to the field. "

Another portal opened and from it came another small red masked demon.

(Fabled Lurrie Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Since I haven't normal summoned I can now summon Fabled Kushano! " Yet again a portal appeared releasing a blue haired demon with white feathered wings, wore armor and a pair of goggles while holding a book.

(Fabled Kushano Level 3 Atk. 1100 Def. 800)

" Four monsters out on one turn, very nice " Sknyard whispered to himself.

" Now with that I tune my level 1 Fabled Chawa and level 4 Ashveniel! " all of the sudden Chawa barked multiple times before it became a series of rings with Ashveniel jumping in and turned into a some star's before aligning with oneu another before becoming a pillar of light.

" Now I synchro summon, Fabled Ragin! "

Then from the light a gold and black armored demon appeared covered in red marking, had large wings and a sheathed sword including two small demons near it, one blue and one black.

(Fabled Ragin Level 5 Atk. 2300 Def. 1800)

" Nice looking monster but it won't beat me " Sknyard mocked.

" Keep talking. Here's Ragin's ability! When I synchro summoned and I have 1 or less cards in my hand I can draw until I have two."

Jason then drew two more cards " Now I play the effect of Fabled Miztoji, I can discard it from my hand to the graveyard and target one Fabled monster on my field and treat it as a tuner. So Kushano it's your time to shine! " Jason exclaimed sending the monster to the grave while Kushano's wing's glowed.

" Okay let's get this show rolling! I now tune level 3 Fabled Kushano and Ragin together and Synchro summon, Fabled Valkryus! "

Once that was said Kushano turned into a set of rings with Ragin entering the rings before it became stars aligning with one another before it turned into a huge pillar of light.

" **Time to break the walls!** " Jason yelled out as the light died down and soon a new monster revealed itself.

It was large demon covered in heavy black armor with gold and red markings large wings and a little red demon that soon flew up to in front of the moon and did a pose by bashing it's fist's together.

(Fabled Valkryus Level 8 Atk. 2900. Def. 1700)

" Heh, that's truly some monster you have their. You have more then one synchro monster all that work for that thing? What a waste " Sknyard said shaking his head.

" That's where Valkryus ability comes in! By discarding one fiend type monster from my hand I can draw one card. "

Jason sent the last card from his hand to graveyard and closed his eyes placing his two finger's on the card laying upon his deck.

( All or nothing, please I need your help ) Jason said to himself as drew the card. He then opened his eyes and then smirked.

" First the monster I discarded by Valkryus effect no activates! Since the Fabled Catsith is discarded and sent to the graveyard I can destroy one face up card on the field! "

" Eh, no matter " Sknyard said not minding if his monster was gonna go but much to his shock it wasn't Genesis that wasn't destroyed but it was Vampire's Curse.

" What!? Why'd you destroy Vampire's Curse?! "

" Because this Turbo duel is all mine! I now play this speed spell! You recognize it!? " Jason inquired.

" That's Speed Energy, you won that card from me after you were released from the Facility. I hate to be the bearer of bad new but it ain't gonna help! "

" Yes it will! " Jason replied to Sknyard " Now if you recall the way how this card works is simple, I remove one speed counter and I can have one monster gain 200 attack points times the remaining I have until the end of the turn. The remaining counters I have is 5 so now he gains 1000 attack points! "

(Fabled Valkryus Atk. 2900+3900)

" Now Valkryus Attack Vampire Genesis! "

" Are you stupid!? Your monster might have all that power but my life points are still safe! " Sknyard cried out before widening his eyes in realization. " Unless! "

" That's right! My last trap card! Strike Slash! This card not only gives my Valkryus an additional 700 attack points but it can now inflict piercing damage until the end of my turn! "

( Fabled Valkryus Atk. 3900+4600)

" Now Valkryus, Shadow Desolation! " and just like that Valkryus's fist increased in size before it destroyed Vampire Genesis and deal a lot of damage to Sknyards life points.

Sknyard Life points 2700-200.

" Go Fabled Lurrie end this duel! " and just like that the little demon followed it up by throwing a tiny fireball ending the duel.

Sknyard Life point 200-0

As the sector security officer's life points dropped to zero his duel runner stopped right in the middle of the street emitting lots of steam showing it had over loaded while everything else disappeared.

Jason then drove by his defeated opponent and gave him a piece of paper.

" I'm not the bad guy, so go bust some real bad guys " Jason said before he drove off leaving the older male angry.

" This isn't over of what's between us " Sknyard growled not looking forward to the lecture he was gonna have to listen to but at least got a good lead on something.

Elsewhere Jason drove through a highway and at one turn he stopped and got off his duel runner removing his goggles to gaze at New Domino city.

" Just you wait New Domino city...Because Jason the Kid is about to arrive in town " the young albino said knowing of the possible battles he would have to face later on while not knowing the bonds he will form that will help make himself stronger.

 **To be continued.**

 **Oc card's shown.**

 **Traps**

 **Empty Shield activate only if you control no monsters and negate all damage the turn this card was activated.**

 **Fabled Prison. Turn one face up attack position monster to defense position and draw 1 card while sending 1 card from your deck to the graveyard.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated but please no flames, I'm just curious to see how this thing will turn out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, well here's chapter two as for where this will taking place, right around where Yusei attempts to escape from the Satelite and where he beats the guy who was using the bugs. But either way I hope that you'll all enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Journey Begins**

It now shows off the old streets of the Satelite and soon zooms into an old building. Right about now Jason was fast asleep in his back up bunker as he liked to call it so that way he could sleep in peace. His Duel Runner was only two feet away from him with his jacket included.

But it also appeared that he was having some sort of dream as well because he was tossing and turning around.

* * *

(Inside Jason's Dream)

The young albino appeared to be walking through something that resembled a bridge.

" This is a little spooky " Jason said before he then noticed a light in the distance that caught his eye as he increased the speed of his walking and stood right in front of what appeared to be some sort of gate.

Then all of the sudden the two large doors opened slowly.

" **Proceed** " a voice spoke out kind of intimidating the young boy but as he did he heard some kind of whoosh and before he could enter a speeding ball of light brighter then a star was heading straight towards him.

Having a bad feeling Jason then picked up the pace and ran for his life. However no matter how fast the young albino ran it just kept gaining on him and gaining him inching closer with each passing second.

He then tripped and looked back behind him only to see instead it wasn't the star but a massive red dragon made out energy lurching right towards him.

* * *

Then at the same time Jason shot himself awake gasping and was covered in sweat and looked around.

Very slowly he was recapturing his breath slowly because even if it was a dream everything just seemed totally real and what ever that dragon was couldn't have killed if it wasn't real.

" A dream...it's only just a dream " the young albino paused as he slumped back down.

" What was that thing though? Crazy... " Jason said as he then yawned and threw alongside the old newspapers that made up for his makeshift blanket.

After getting up he then stretched out his arms while smacking his lips.

" I better get moving " Jason muttered to himself before he then threw on his jacket and threw on his helmet grabbing his goggles.

But just as he was about to go he suddenly paused. He then noticed something on the ground it was a clear crystal penadent with a star symbol on the front and beaneath it were two cards.

" That's wierd " Jason then picked up the penedant and the cards as well. However the cards were just flat out wierd to him because each of them was blank. They had the usual back of a card but either way they were just so bizarre to him.

" Where did these come from? Did somebody leave them here on purpose? " Jason asked himself before shrugging it off.

" Eh, oh well. Not everyday you find something like this " Jason said before finding a piece of old string lying around and tied to the pendant before putting it on his right wrist.

" Then there's you " Jason said as he was staring at the blank card at his hand. " I wonder what makes you stand out from the bunch? " the young albino questioned as he then put the blank card into his deck.

After he slipped his goggles and helmet on he got on his duel runner bringing it to life before driving off somewhere to get a shower.

* * *

It now shifts to what appears to be some kind of building with numerous children playing around the place most likely they were Orphans.

Not very far off Jason was coming around and slowed down in front of a garage. Afterwards he quickly got off opened the door and rolled his runner inside and closed it.

After making sure everything was secured he entered the orphanage and once inside a kid with blue hair and brown eyes noticed him.

" Wait a minute? Jason? "

" Hey Taka " the young albino greeted and gave the younger orphan a fist bump that he happily returned back.

" So what brings you here? " Taka inquired.

" I'm just here for a refreshing shower that's it " Jason replied.

" Yeah, sure. No one's using it "

" Thanks " after that he proceeded up a stair case to the upper floor.

" And just where do you think your going Jason? " a stern voice asked making the young albino freeze recognizing the voice.

He then turned around to face an older Hispanic woman with braided hair wearing some robes.

" Hi Martha " Jason replied nervously.

" Why do you have to be so reckless? I know you duel a sector security officer last night. "

" How do you know that? " Jason inquired.

" Word travels fast, you know this " the young albino chuckled.

" Yeah that's true. " Martha's serious face was then replaced by a gentle smile.

" But, I'm also glad to see that your here " the older woman then hugged the young albino just like a mother would greeting their child before sniffing twice.

" I also see that your still coming here to use the shower. "

Jason then got out of her grip. " Hey, it was closest one nearby. So may I please use the shower? "

She chuckled. " Of course you can "

" Thanks " after that he speed off towards the bathroom while she kept her smile since she thought as every child in the satellite as her children and Jason was no different.

* * *

 **Location. Sector Security Headqaurters**

" This is unacceptable Officer Lynard " the captain said scolding Skynard and used his first name since everyone called him by his last showing he was serious.

" Not only have you failed in capturing Jason the Kid but you also failed to confiscate his duel runner! However, you are one of our few best officers that's here so I can't just demote you, other wise we wouldn't have any luck capturing anyone. "

" With all do respect sir, I know the kid, he might have beaten me but he won't be able to keep winning forever. But we would know where he is if it wasn't for his tracker not working properly. "

" I'm well aware of that, it shouldn't have even happen and yet it has, barely anyone has a marker that malfunctions. "

" If there's anyone that's gonna lock him it's gonna be me. Plus the new cards I've acquired will make sure of that. "

The captain then sighed. " Fine, just remember you won't have second chances "

" I know, I won't let you down " after that Skynard saluted before he turned to the person monitoring the camera's.

" Inform me if you've spotted him on the camera's "

" Will do sir " the computer guy replied as Sknyard then walked out and stood against a wall.

The older male then groaned. " Long night? " a voice asked with him turning to see a familiar face.

" Pretty much Trudge, I heard that Yusei Fudo bested you. "

" He did. But he won't be so lucky next time. You to? Is Jason The Kid really that good? "

Sknyard nodded. " He might be young but he's already proven himself to be a skilled duelist. "

" He's just another Satelite, there ain't nothing special about him " Sknyard then chuckled confusing his fellow officer.

" You keep fooling yourself all you want Trudge, but to be honest it's a shame that skilled duelists here can't go out and make a name for themselves. "

* * *

Back at the orphanage

Jason had just gotten out of the shower and while he was doing so Martha put his clothes in the washer and dryer so they were good as new.

" Thanks for letting me use the shower Martha "

" Your welcome here anytime Jason. But Jason can I ask you something? "

This perked up his interest. " Sure, "

" What exactly are you planning? "

" To be honest, I want to confront Jack and Yusei feels the same way. "

She then gains a sad look. " It's sad of what Jack did, but are you sure this is what you really want? "

" Yes. There ain't no running away from this. He might not wanna face what he did, but me or Yusei is gonna be the one to bring it to him. "

" Just be safe Jason, and remember this is always your home to. "

The young albino smiled at her kind words and before long he left.

She then gazed at a picture showing a younger Jason with Yusei, Jack, Crow and another male that had jagged brown hair reaching down his back and gold eyes.

She chuckled. ( Even in these short few years, I know Conner would be proud of you, I know they all are. )

And at the same time as he left Jason was remembering a little of the past.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

It now shows Jason's old hideout with his duel runner halfway through completion.

As the young boy was working on it he then heard a knock. The young albino then looked through the peephole and saw it was Jack along with the Duel Runner.

Very curious about this, Jason then opened the door to greet his friend.

" Hey Jack? What brings you here? And how come you have Yusei's duel runner? "

" Because this is my ticket out of here " Jack replied.

" What? What are you talking about? "

" Jason...I'm gonna leave the Satelite and leave this all behind. I would rather prefer it if you were to go with me. "

" Leaving the Satelite? Everyone else? Ho-How did you get Yusei's duel runner? " Jason inquired but he wouldn't reply.

" What did you do?! "

" I beat Yusei "

" What?! But Jack that runner is what hold's all of their dreams! You can't just do that to them! " Jason said trying to reason with him.

" But are you seriously gonna throw this all away like it was nothing?! You grew up here to! "

" So what? " this shocked Jason as he continued on. " This dump isn't what I deserve and the same goes for you. What do you say Jason? Are you up for it? "

A shadow then covered the young albino's eyes. " No "

" Jason, I've looked after ever since Conner disapeared... "

" He would have wanted you to look after everyone! Yusei, Crow and the others! You were his best friend! And your turning your back on everyone including the promise you made to him! " Tears were now streaming down his face shocking the older male.

" You might not care anymore, but I do! "

" Jason I'm doing this for your well being to! "

" Forget it Jack! Your dead to me now! But just you wait! Because I'll finish the runner...and then I will beat you! "

* * *

(Flashback end.)

( Ever since that day Jack, I vowed to defeat you and make you pay. But I know Yusei feels the same way. Even if I'm not able to I know he'll do it. )

The young albino said as he increased the speed of his runner.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Satelite**

Only just about a few minutes ago Lenny the bug master user of Satelite had just lost to Yusei and the chance to win his runner.

" Hey boss? You alight after loosing to the spiky haired guy? " the bulk member of his gang asked.

" Yeah its fine. I don't mind. "

" So mind telling me who beat you? " a voice asked getting their attention.

They all turned to a really tall guy with flat hair and black eyes. His clothes consisted of old jeens and a plain red shirt.

" Bruce? I haven't seen you in a while " Lenny greeted.

" Feelings mutual, now tell me who beat you? " Bruce inquired.

" His names Yusei Fudo and I he's a pretty good duelist, but I made a deal with him that I'd leave him alone. "

" You don't say? Then I think I'm gonna pay them a visit and see for myself " after that was said Bruce walked away while ignoring Lenny telling them to leave them alone before giving up.

" Uh boss? Are you sure it's a good idea sending him their after that deal you made with that Yusei guy? " the bulky male asked in concern.

" He's a good duelist so he'll be just fine. " Lenny replied confidant in Yusei's ability to duel ever since he was beaten and continued to walk on.

* * *

Then after a long drive and figuring some stuff out Jason had finally found their new hideout since not to long ago Jack tried to flush them out with a new chip for Yusei's duel. Afterwards he lead sector security away and beat Trudge in a Turbo Duel, so for the moment this was their hideout.

" Hey, look who showed up " Tank said as Jason got off of his runner.

" Hi guys " the young albino greeted.

" Hey? Jason? I heard you got into a duel with Sknyard and beat him. Did that mean the engine worked? " Yusei inquired as he continued working on his runner.

" Oh, yeah. Its safe to assume that engine you gave me saved my life. Thanks a lot Yusei. "

" Well I'm glad to hear that "

" So what are you up to? "

" Yusei's planning on going to New Domino city " Rally said.

" Really? And how do you plan to do that? " Jason inquired curious to know his friends plan.

" Through this " Yusei said showing some sort of pipeline. " You see Jason as I told them, the only way to New Domino city is this sewer pipeline here. Problem is, "

" They flood it with trash non stop for about 24/7 " Jason cut him off. " I had to work were one time. "

" That's right. Once a month at midnight they shut the system down to check the compressor pumps. Then a maitence hatch automatically opens. "

" How long does it stay open for? " Jason inquired putting his finger underneath his chin.

" About only three minutes. Three minutes? That's short time gap. "

" It might be, but I'm willing to take it " Yusei replied. " By the way, Jason? What's your plan to get out of here? "

" I'm glad you asked that " Jason then brought out a map and folded it out.

" The plan I have in mind is simple, you see every two weeks a ship transporting goods from the Satelite and more trash from New Domino City comes in. Only problem is that despite the ships size. It's moves real quick so I need to move as fast as I can. "

" But it's almost impossible to determine the time it comes and leaves. How are you sure about this? "

" I've been watching and keeping track of time, and it will come tonight, in about three hours from now. Along with a 15 minute time gap to get on board. "

" So your Yusei Fudo? " a voice asked getting their attention to see that it was Bruce.

" Who are you? "

" The names Bruce. Also I see why Lenny lost to you, he wanted that runner their. But theirs two of them here now. "

" Back off, the runners aren't for sale " Blitz spoke up. " We already dealt with your pall so beat it. "

" Oh? You do realize I could just tip sector security " Bruce said threatening him.

" I don't think so, " Jason spoke up. " Our Duel Runners are gonna stay with us "

" Heh, so you wanna duel for them then? " Bruce inquired.

" Yeah. Yeah we'll duel but If I win you beat it. But if you win my runner is yours but not Yusei's "

" What?! Jason no! Yusei might have beaten the other guy, but this is your duel runner your betting what if you lose?! " Tank asked in worry.

" Because I don't plan on loosing here. I've come to far for someone like him to get the way " the young albino said he disconnected the duel sheet from his runner and strapped it on to his arm.

" Jason, are you sure about this? " Yusei inquired with Jason nodding his head.

" Alright your on " Bruce said as he brought out a duel disk and went back ten feet with Jason following suite as he switched out his Turbo duel deck for his normal one.

 **Let's Duel!  
**

 **Jason Life Points 4000**

 **Bruce Life Points 4000**

" I'm gonna enjoy taking that runner with me " the flat haired male said drawing a card. " First I play the spell card Card Destruction! Now we each have to discard all of the cards in our hands and draw the same amount! "

After that both duelists discarded all of the cards in there hands while Jason chuckled.

" What's so funny? " Bruce inquired.

" You did me a favor. Because since they were discarded from hand to graveyard I get to special summon my three Fabled Lurries in defense mode! "

Then all of the sudden multiple portals opened and from those portals came little red mask wearing demons with bat like wings that were stretched outwards.

(Fabled Lurrie x3 Level 2 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Haha! Talk about the odds working in his favor! " Tank commented.

" I'll say now Jason's got a lead start on the guy already! " Rally added while Bruce chuckled in amusement.

" I might have given you a neat start but it ain't gonna last very long. Now from my hand I summon Tadpole to the field in defense mode! "

A portal opened and from that portal came a small tadpole with a fire like marking on it's head.

(Tadpole Level 1 Atk. 0 Def. 0 )

" Uh...I'm confused a tadpole? " Tank spoke up.

" Yeah It don't like it could much to me " Blitz added.

( That little Tadpole might not look much but he's obviously up to something. Be careful Jason ) Yusei said to himself as he continued to watch the duel. )

" and next I play Double summon! I now get to normal summon again! So I'll bring out Beelze Frog! "

Another portal opened and from it came a black frog covered in red markings, a white underbelly and a small set of wings.

(Beelze Frog Level 4 Atk. 1200 Def. 800)

" Next my frog's ability activates! It now gains three hundred attack points for each Tadpole in my graveyard and I have two of them. That's a 600 point boost! "

Beelze frog then glowed showing it's power rose.

(Beelze Frog Atk. 1200+1800)

" Now I'll end my turn with a face down " a holographic card appeared in front of Bruce.

" It's my move! " Jason then drew a card.

" Now first I release one of my Fabled Lurries to bring out Fabled Dianaira! "

The middle small demon then turned into a rainbow portal and out if came the large bulky pink skinned demon a mask.

(Fabled Dianairia Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 100)

" Oh yeah! He's got some big guns now! " Tank cried out.

" But I'm not done yet, " Jason spoke up. " Next I summon Fabled Ashveil! "

Another portal opened releasing a demon like soldier.

(Fabled Ashveneil Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def. 1200)

" Next I switch my two Fabled Lurries to attack mode! "

The little demons then hovered up a little.

" Dianairria attack Beelze Frog! " Upon command the large bulky demon charged forward and punched the small black frog away dealing damage to his life points.

Bruce Life Points 4000-3000

" Next one of my Fabled Lurries will attack your tadpole! "

One of the little red mask wearing demons then shot a little red fire ball hitting the table while the other got ready to attack.

" Now for my second Lurrie! "

It threw a little red fireball hitting Bruce.

Bruce Life Points 3000-2800

" Now a direct attack from Fabled Ashveneil! Now his ability activates! When this card battles I can discard 1 card from hand to the graveyard and have him gain 600 attack points! "

(Fabled Ashveneil Atk. 1600+2200)

Once that had happened Ashenveil landed his attack lowering Bruce's life points down drastically.

Bruce Life Points 2800-600

" I'll now end my turn with a face down! Your move Bruce! " Jason said as a facedown holographic card appeared in front of him.

" My turn! Heh, you might have dished out a lot of damage to me but now its time for some payback. Now since I have cards on the field I can special Treeborn Frog to the field! "

A light then shined and it then brought out a small yellow black striped frog with white wings.

(Treeborn Frog level 1 Atk. 100 Def. 100)

" But my little friend ain't gonna stay for long because now I sacrifice my Treeborn Frog for Des Frog! "

The small amphibian then turned into a rainbow portal and out of it came out a large green normal looking frog that croaked upon entering the field.

(Des Frog Level 5 Atk. 1900 Def. 0)

" That don't look to bad " Nervin commented.

" Hey? You think that my friend is lonely? Well not for long it's effect now activates! When it's tribute summoned I can special summon more Des Frog's from my hand or deck times the number of Tadpoles I have in my graveyard I got three and so that's enough to bring out two more Des Frogs! "

The large green friend then croaked before two more large green frogs emerged from the shadows.

" Next I play the Trap Gift of the Mystical Elf. I now gain life points for each monser I control x3 so I gain 900. "

Bruce Life points 600+1500

" After that the spell Des Croaking! Now thanks to this when there are 3 Des Frog's on the field all cards on your side of the field are Destroyed! "

" Not so fast I play my trap! Damage Diet! Now all damage I take is halved this turn. "

" So what? It won't make a difference " Bruce said coldly as the three frogs began to chorus and emit very loud croaking that soon wiped out all of Jason's demons leaving his field wide open.

" By the way since you'll only be taking half of the damage how about I try to go big anyways? I now play the spell Polimerization! "

" Polimerization?! That guy uses fusion monsters! " Rally cried out.

" That's right, I don't need synchro monsters. Now my three Des Frogs combine! " Then a portal appeared and all three of the large green frogs jumped inside.

" Now meet the biggest one of them all! D.3.S Frog! "

All of the sudden something large and massive landed out of the portal creating a lot of dust, once the dust cleared the monster was revealed.

It was literally a massive green frog that was covered in warts, an orange under belly, purple eyes and two whiskers that a cat fish would have.

( D.3.S Frog Level 8 Atk. 2500 Def. 2000)

" Whoa! That's the biggest frog I've ever seen in my whole life! "

" Yeah, and I think I'm officially developing a fear of frogs " Blitz said shivering a little adding in Tank's comment.

" He might look bad now, but he has neat ability. For each Treeborn Frog in my graveyard it gains 500 attack points and I have three, so that's 1500! "

The large frog then loud croaked as it was then coated in energy with it's power rising. (D.3.S Frog Atk.2500+4000)

" I get it now, that why discarded all of those cards on his first turn " Yusei spoke up making Bruce snap his fingers.

" Bingo! Now big guy attack him directly! " Once it's command was given D3S Frog then croaked loudly before it lashed out it's large tongue hitting Jason as he defended himself.

Jason Life Points 4000-2000

" I will now end my turn with a face down. Your move " Bruce said as he put a card facedown.

" It my turn " Jason said as he saw that he drew and smirked.

" Did you get what you wanted? " Bruce mocked.

" As a matter of fact I did. And now I'm ending this duel. "

" Say what?! "

" You came down here to intimidate us just like your friend did, but when it comes to something that'll lead us to our future. Your gonna see why I'm called Jason The Kid and teach another bully a lesson."

" Yeah you tell him Jason! " Rally cheered for the young albino as he made his move.

" Now I play the effect of my Fabled Soulkius. Since he's in my graveyard all I need to do is just send two cards from my hand to the graveyard and special summon him to the field! "

After Jason ditched the two cards a portal opened and out came another monster that resembled Ashveniel only it was much more larger then it's Fabled comrade.

(Fabled Soulkius Level 6 Atk. 2200. Def. 2100)

" Next I play the effect of my Fabled Grimo by sending her to the graveyard I can add 1 Fabled monster from my deck to hand excluding herself. And I the card I choose is the Tuner monster The Fabled Cereburrel and I will summon it! "

As Jason added another card from his deck he played it making another portal appear. Soon small red looking cerberus like monster comes out being held back on a chain leash by a little black demon.

(The Fabled Cereburrel Level 2 Atk. 1000 Def. 200)

" Okay, I'll tune my level 2 Cereburrel and level 6 Soulkius to Synchro summon, Fabled Valkryus! "

All of the sudden the little red cerberus howled before it turned into a series of rings along with the demon before they overlapped Soulkius. It then turned into stars aligning with another before it became a pillar of light.

" **Valkryus! Let's break the walls!** " after yelling that out his ace monster monster appeared making it's presence known and showed off it's power giving off a war cry.

(Fabled Valkryus Level 8 Atk. 2900 Def.1700)

" Hey check it out! There's Jason's ace monster! " Rally cried out in excitement while Yusei still supported his usual calm look.

" That monster is impressive, but it won't beat my frog! " Bruce pointed out.

(D.3.S Frog Atk. 4000)

" Then let's find out! Valkryus attack! "

" Has Jason lost his eyesight!? That thing has more attack more attack points! " Blitz gasped.

" Alright I play my trap card, Froggy Barrier. Now since you attack a frog monster your face up attack position monsters are destroyed! Leaving you wide open for an attack next turn! "

" Nope, from my hand is the trap card, Trap Displacement! Thanks to this card I can switch the effects of opponents cards targeting my monsters and switch the effects of your monsters! "

" What?! You can activate trap from your hand!? " Bruce gasped as he watched the battle go on.

Just as a barrier appeared surrounding the giant frog it soon crushed it destroying Bruce's monster.

" Not my frog " the flat haired male whined.

" Since it's still my battle phase, now your wide open! Valkryus end this duel " Listening to his controllers command it then unleashed it's attack taking out the rest of Bruce's life points.

Bruce Life points 1500-0

" Aw man! " Bruce cried out clenching his hands against his head.

" Way to go Jason! " Rally cried out as he Tank, Blitz and Nervin went over to give him a high five while Yusei smiled showing he was proud for his young friend.

" Well, that's it for me " Bruce said now calming down.

" The runners are yours " the flat haired male said as he and Jason shook hands. " Also Jason? Maybe some day we can be friends and duel again. "

" Your on " Jason replied.

 **Time skip**

It now shows both Jason and Yusei on their duel runners going over their plans to get out of the Satelight

" Alright, now remember Yuesi you only got one shot at this, the maintenance hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for three minutes, "

" He knows! " Rally said but Nervin kept going.

" then they flood that pipeline with garbage. "

" He knows! " Rally repeated

" And as soon as soon as you jump over the sewage plants fence will be- "

" He knows! Try being a little positive for once Nervin " Rally scolded.

" I thought I was " the glasses wearing male admitted.

" Same goes for you Jason, the boat your looking for arrives in an hour and you only get a 15 minute gap to get on board. So you got no time to waste. "

" Blitz! Jason knows to! " Rally said a little annoyed by now.

" That's plenty of time, I've looked at the area for a whole month. If I run into trouble I can lose them in dock area. Hopefully long enough so Sector Security don't find out where I'm going. "

" Hey Yusei? Jason? " Blitz called out getting their attention. " Can you both really do this? "

" A test run is one thing, but uh, the real thing is something else. If they catch either of you- "

" Don't listen to these guys, just uh, hit the gas and don't look back " Tank spoke up cutting Nervin off.

" While I'm at here's that signal jammer you asked for Jason. " Yusei then handed him a signal jammer.

" Now with that they won't be able to track you down. "

" Eh, my trackers a little busted, but thanks Yusei " Jason then extend his fist for fistbump that the older male gladly returned.

" Hey wait! I almost Forgot! " Rally said before coming onto the railway and headed to Yusei. " Here, for good luck " Rally said giving him a card.

" What is it Rally? "

" Turbo Booster " Rally replied revealing the monsters name.

" Wasn't this your father card? " the older male inquired with the boy nodding.

" I want you to take it, like my dad always says, "you never know when you might need a boost." I just hope it can help you get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack. "

Yusei then put the card in his deck and started up his duel runner.

" Also Jason, I got something for you to. " Rally then came up to the young albino. " I found this while I was out " Rally then handed him a card and Jason recognized it.

" Caius The Shadow Monarch? You found this? " Jason asked in surprise.

" Yeah, I found it and figured it would work really good in your deck. "

" Oh yeah, it will. thanks a lot Rally, this will help me out " once that was said Jason put the card in his deck and started up his runner.

" Jason, " the young albino turned to Yusei as he put his goggles on. " Be careful. "

" I will. Well adios guys, " After that was said Jason sped off hearing everyone telling him goodbye as he began his trial to get out of the Satelite with Yusei taking his own route to find his own way out. But they both had one thing, in common and that was to confront Jack for what he did. At the same time Jason wanted to find out what to do next such as figure out what was with the mysterious pendent and card he had found earlier.

( Here goes nothing. Look out Jack, because I'm coming your too. )

 **To be continued.**

 **Oc card's introduced.**

 **Trap Displacement counter trap. This card can be activated from your hand if your opponent plays a trap that targets your monsters, switch the targeting effect to their face up monsters instead.**

 **Replying to reviews**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **Again happy to hear that you liked it, and like I said before the reason for Jason's name will be revealed sooner or later since there are two. So either way hope that you like the short duel and will look forward to the next one to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! This is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter for The Dragons Chosen.**

 **Now this might seem a bit cliché, but I'm fine with it and how it turns out.**

 **( Note. I don't own the card game or any of the characters just my ocs and custom cards)**

 **Now Let's get up to speed.**

 **Last time Jason The Kid had defeated Bruce, a master of the frogs. And at the same time Yusei began his attempt to escape the Satelite to settle the score with Jack.**

 **Not only does Yusei have a plan but Jason had one as well, can he make it out? Find out now.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Great Escape of the Horde**

Right now Jason was speeding though the tunnels and eventually went topside and as he was doing so a camera spotted him.

* * *

At Sector Security Head Quarters.

Sknyard was currently readjusting his deck. " There we go, now with the new additions I should do better next time. "

" Sknyard! We got an emergency! " Trudge said over on the com channel.

" What is it? Talk to me. "

" Yusei is on the move and so is Jason, he was lost spotted near the foundry and closing in on the west sector. I'm pursuing Yusei now, but you better get a move on to catch Jason. "

" I'm on my way! " after that was said the officer wasted no time and hopped onto his runner and sped onto the old streets.

" Central! Give me something! "

" We just spotted him taking left he should be close by your area! " the monitor replied through the com

* * *

So far it was going good for Jason he was closing in on the dock but at the same time the alarm went off.

" Warning! Warning! You are entering an authorized area! Turn back Immediately! " the alarm system informed.

" Sorry but no turning back now " Jason whispered to himself.

Then all of the sudden out of nowhere something bumped into Jason taking the young albino by surprise.

" What the heck?! " Jason exclaimed.

" Pull over Jason! " he then turned out from the corner of his eyes and saw that it was Sknyard riding his duel runner.

( Sknard?! How did he find me?! ) Jason asked himself.

" Where do you think your going? Don't you know its past curfew? " Sknyard asked. " I said. Pull over! " the officer demanded but Jason did not care he increased his speed and Sknyard was hot on his tail.

" Geez, kids don't listen now adays don't they? Huh? Is he going to the old ship yards? " Sknyard asked himself as Jason then broke through the old gate and then crashed through a set of old rotten doors.

" He's heading straight to the old loading zones! " the com informed.

" I ain't gonna lose him! " Sknyard replied " I'm hot on pursuit "

They then made a left turn followed by a series of right and left turns as they navigated the area on their runners.

( This is gonna be fun, ) Sknyard thought to himself.

" You might have beaten me in our last duel but I've become prepared. I'll make sure don't don't away this time! I'll now set Speed world into effect! "

 **Duel mode engage, autopilot standing by.**

After the A.I said that the area around them turned purple meaning a turbo duel was about to begin.

 **Overriding Suspects Duel Runner, auto pilot engaged**

( Crap! I can't duel Sknyard now, I'm on the clock! But I got no choice. ) Jason said to himself as he looked at the watch and saw it had at least over 45 minutes left.

" I might have given you a brake last time Jason, but me and Highway Dead Deck are gonna send you straight to the Facility. Plus you won't be able to shake me off unless you duel me. "

" Alright, Skynard. You wanna duel, you got one! " Jason replied.

 **Jason Life Points 4000**

 **Sknyard Life Points 4000**

( I just need to end this quickly. The sooner the better ) Jason said to himself as he drew a card.

Jason Speed Counter's 1

Sknyard Speed Counter's 1

" To start things off I will now summon Fabled Dyf in defense mode! " a portal opened and from that portal came a demon with white hair green skin and green scale wings and had it's hands out front.

(Fabled Dyf Level 3 Atk. 1400 Def. 1700)

" I will now play two cards face down and end my turn. Your move "

" You might have beaten me last time but it's gonna be different this time! " Sknayard said as he drew a card.

Jason Speed Counter's 2

Skyard Speed Counter's 2

" I'll wipe out that monster with my Paladin of The Cursed Dragon! " Another portal opened and from that portal came a zombiefied version of the paladin of white dragon with the dragon's eyes gone and the rider now a skeleton in armor.

(Paladin of The Cursed Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1900 Def. 1200)

" Next I play the speed spell Defense Buster! Since I have 2 or more speed counters I can select 1 monster in defense mod and change it into attack position. " As Sknyard said that Fabled Dyf then turned into attack postion.

" Paladin Attack! Dark Spear Burst! " on command the zombie dragon rider charged while coating itself in a spiral form of energy before destroying the monster.

Jason Life Point's 4000-3200

" I'll now play two cards facedown and end my turn, let's see how you can beat my monster. "

Jason chuckled at Sknyards mock.

" Okay, I will! " Jason replied as he drew another card.

Jason Speed Counter's 3

Sknyard Speed Counter's 3

" I'll now summon Fabled Gallabas! " From another portal emerged a large bulky green skinned demon with scaled wings on it's forearms and wore a set of armor wielding a large spike ball attached to a chain.

(Fabled Gallabas Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 800)

" That ain't gonna do you any good " Sknyard mocked.

" Oh really? Because now I play Gallasbas's special ability. By discarding 1 card I can destroy a face up monster you control with defense points lower or equal to it's attack points, and your dragon has 800 so say goodbye to it. "

Once Jason said that Gallabas then began to swing around it's chain before it swatted Sknyards monster.

" Next since my Fabled Lurrie was discarded to the graveyard it now comes to the field! " A little portal appears and from it comes a pink skinned little demon wearing a red mask and had it's wing folded forward.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Now Fabled Gallabas let him have it! "

Right on command the spike ball wielding demon then threw it's weapon right at Sknyard causing him to loose a little control of his runner but soon returned to normal.

Skynard Life point's 4000-2500

Speed Counter's 3-1

" And now I'll end my turn! " They now turn to a sharp right turn.

" Heh, you might have destroyed my zombie but more come along thanks to the trap, Infection Spread! Now thanks to this card since you dealt me battle damage a I can special summon a number of Spirit tokens to my side of the field. You have two, I gain two Soul Tokens! "

All of the sudden two small ghosts appeared.

(Soul Token Level 2 Atk. 1200 Def. 500)

" And now time for a little payback! " Sknyard said as he drew a card.

Jason Speed Counters 4

Sknyard Speed Counters 2

" But first, I now summon Zombie Master! " Another portal opened and out of it came a man with long white hair and a set of dirty brown robes.

(Zombie Master Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 0 )

( Heh, he's not gonna see what hit him ) Sknyard sneered.

" Now I play it's special ability by sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon a zombie from either of our graveyards, so I will special summon my Vampire Dragon! "

All of the sudden Zombie Master's hands began to edmit purple energy and soon the a single eyed black winged serpent emerged.

(Vampire Dragon Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 0)

" With that I'll have my vampire dragon attack your Galabas! "

All of the sudden the vampire like dragon lashed out at the armored demon and sunk it's fangs taking it out.

Jason Life Point's 3200-2300

" Now I'll have Zombie Master attack your Fabled Lurrie! "

" Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card! Draining Shield! Now it blocks your attack and I gain life points equal to Zombie Master's attack points! "

As the necromancer was gonna attack an energy field appeared and protected the little demon.

Jason's Life Point's 2300+4100

Sknyard scoffed at Jason's move. " I will now end my turn and place 1 card face down! .

" It's my turn! " Jason then drew another card beginning his turn.

Jason Speed Counter's 5

Sknyard Speed Counter's 3

As Jason continued his turn the young albino was surprised to see that the card he drew was the card that Rally had given him.

( Heh, okay, Rally. Let's see what this guy can do, because I know your with me! )

" Now with that done, I will sacrifice my Fabled Lurrie and summon Cauius The Shadow Monarch! "

The little demon then turned into a rainbow portal and from it came a tall figure. He wore heavy demonic looking armor with a black cape flowing behind him and gave off some sort of dark aura.

( Cauius The Shadow Monarch Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1000)

" That's an impressive monster but it won't do you any good agaisn't my zombies! "

" Well here's Cauius's ability! When it's tribute summoned I recant remove 1 monster on your side of the field and if it's a dark monster you take a 1000 points of damage! So your Vampire Dragon is banished! "

All of the sudden the fiend then created a dark orb made out of energy and before long it absorbed Vampire Dragon inside it before it blasted the officer with the orb exploding on impact.

Sknyard Life Points 2500-1500

Sknyard Speed Counter's 3-2

( I need to wrap this up now! ) Jason said to himself as he made his next move. " I play the speed spell Rapid Shot Wing! I can activate this since I have theee or more Speed Counters now Caius gains 200 attack points for each counter I have. There's a total of 5, so that's an 1000 points boost! "

( Ciaus The Shadow Monarch Atk. 2400+3400)

" Attack Zombie Master! "

" Not so fast! I play my trap Enchanted Javelin! Now I gain life points equal to the attack points of an attacking monster! "

Sknyard Life Points 1500+4900

" Good move, but you still take damage! " Jason said as Caius obliterated the necromancer.

Sknyard Life Points 4900-3300

" I'll now end my turn! With another face card face down! " Jason then placed a card faced down making another holographic card appear by his side.

" Also since it's end of my turn Caius's attack points return to normal. "

(Caius The Shadow Monarch Atk.3400-2400) And as the shadow wielding monster's attack points returned to normal they had now entered the loading area filled with large old iron containers.

( What's he up to? I better take him down soon. Time for my plan to come in motion ) Sknyard said to himself as he drew a card.

Jason Speed Counter's 6

Sknyard Speed Counter's 3

" I will now summon Plague Spreader Zombie! "

All of the sudden a portal opened and out of it came a strange messed up looking experiment composed of multiple animals.

(Plague Spreader Zombie Level 2 Atk. 400 Def. 200 )

" That's a Tuner monster! " Jason noted.

" Your exactly right and now your not the only one to pump up your monsters! I now tune my Plague Spreader Zombie with my Spirit Tokens to synchro summon, Archfiend Zombie Skull! "

All of the sudden Plague Spreader Zombie admitted a high pitch screamed before it transformed into a set of rings that surrounded the two little ghosts before they turned into stars aligning with one another. Afterwards it transformed into a large pillar of light bringing fourth a new monster. The monster emerging from the light was practically a zombified version of the Summoned Skull with it's skin now purple and rotting away same with it's wings.

(Archfiend Zombie Skull Level 6 Atk. 2500 Def. 1200)

" Whoa, now that's a cool looking zombie, I'll admit it. " Jason whispered to himself despite the situation he was in and examined the clock. 15 minutes remained.

( I need to beat him quickly! Other wise I won't be able to catch the boat on time! )

" I'll now play my Rapid Shotwing speed spell! Now my Archfiend Skull gains 200 attack points for each counter I have and I've got three so that's 900! "

Archfiend Zombie Skull then roared as it's power increased.

(Archfiend Zombie Skull Atk. 2500+3400)

" Next I play Call of the haunted and bring back my Zombie Master! "

All of the sudden the nercomancer then returned to the field.

(Zombie Master Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 0)

" Now Zombie Archfiend Skull attack Caius The Shadow Monarch! Go Evil Bolt! "

After the command was given the zombified summoned skull released a purple version of it's signature lightning bolt attack destroying the monster.

Jason Life Points 4100-3100

Jason Speed Counter's 6-5

" You might have destroyed him, but he comes back thanks to my trap card, Emergency Surgery! Now it summons a monster that was destroyed in battle back to the field in defense mode by the cost of sending one card from my hand to the graveyard! "

From the ground Caius returned to the field with it's arms crossed out front in defense mode as Jason sent the selected card to the graveyard.

(Caius The Shadow Monarch Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1000)

" Your tricks aren't gonna keep saving you forever! I'll have my zombie master attack! "

" Not so fast! I play the effect of my Necro Gardna! By removing it from play I can block your monsters attack! And it's safe! " all of the sudden Zombie Master's attack was blocked and afterwards soon they arrived at the docking area that was full of old iron containers.

" (sighs) I'll end my turn! But let me ask you something Jason? What made you break curfew tonight? " Sknyard questioned.

" Are you trying to escape the satellite? "

" And what if I am? " Jason retorted as they made a left turn.

" Don't you realize that the people of New Domino don't exactly welcome a satellite? "

" I'm not going there to get a fresh start! "

" Then what's your game? We both know there's a reason why your here. You got some people that want you out of the picture, are trying to settle a score or something? "

" Yeah, something like that. It's my move! " Jason then drew another card.

Jason Speed Counter's 6

Sknyard Speed Counter's 4

The young albino then narrowed his eyes.

( I need to go all out. I know that Plague Spreader Zombie is monster used for a lot of Synchro summoning, but good thing I have something prepared for Jack. )

" I will now discard my Fabled Kushano to special summon the tuner monster The Fabled Chawa! "

All of the sudden another portal opened and from it came a little demon riding a Chihuahua barking away.

" And now I will tune my level 1 Fabled Chawa and my level Caius The Shadow Monarch! To Syncrho Summon Dark Highlander! "

Once the Chihuahua howled it turned into a series of rings that surrounded the shadow master before it turned into multiple star's aligning with one another before they became a pillar of light.

" **Time to** **break the walls!** "

Then from the light the monster emerged. It wore a heavy set of armor, wearing a strange helmet and wore a high collared blue cape being held by a series of chains shown on it's chest area. It also wielded a large scythe giving it a feeling as if it was the grim reaper itself.

( Dark Highlander Level 7 Atk. 2800 Def. 2300)

" What kind of monster is that?! " Sknyard inquired as he seemed to be a little intimidated by a monster he had never seen before.

" Oh you'll find out, and now I'll have Dark Highlander attack your Zombie Master! "

Once the command was given the grim reaper like monster charged at the necromancer ready to harvest it soul with it's scythe but was soon stopped by a bunch of chains.

" I don't think so! Thanks to my Fiendish Chain! Now your monster can't attack! "

" But that's when your wrong! I play my speed spell, Twister! Now by giving up 500 life points I can destroy one face up spell or trap card on the field! "

Jason Life Points 3100-2600

All of the sudden a twister coated Dark Highlander and once it came fourth the chains were destroyed and the monster continued it's attack and destroyed the necromancer.

Sknyard Life Point's 3300-2300

Sknyard Speed Counter's 4-3

" And now I End my turn with a face down card! " after he destroyed the monster another card appeared beside the young albino.

" Okay, " Sknyard drew another card.

Jason Speed Counter's 8

Sknyard Speed Counter's 4

" I now use Mizuki's effect! Now by removing it from play I can special summon a zombie type monster from my graveyard! So come fourth Zombie Master! "

Once again the necromancer returned to the field.

( Zombie Master Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 0)

" Next I play it's special ability by sending a monster to the graveyard I can special summon a zombie monster from either of our graveyards, so now return Paladin of The Cursed Dragon! "

Zombie Master then used it's powers and brought back the same zombie type monster Sknyard had used earlier when the duel first started.

( Paladin of The Cursed Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1900 Def. 1200)

" Next comes the effect of Plague Spreader Zombie! When there's another monster on my side of the field I can special summn it to field! "

After that happened the weird bizarre zombie had come back to the field.

( Plague Spreader Zombie Level 2 Atk. 400 Def. 200)

" Next I tune my Plague Spreader Zombie with my Paladin of The Curse Dragon! to Synchro summon, Revived King Ha Des! "

Once that was said the zombie emitted a loud screech and before long turned into a series of rings but before it could do anything Dark Highlander sliced the rings away.

" What happened?! "

" That's the effect of my Dark Highlander, as long as it's on the field neither of us can Synchro Summon "

" What?! You negated my synchro summons?! "

" That's right, growing up I was taught that if you wanted to duel with everything you got then take a gamble and It could pay off. That's why I've even resorted to adding a few cards in my deck to give me some muscle. But for years you've always did your job, even when you sent me to the facility and I respect you for that. " Jason then paused as he then sped up.

" However I can't afford to stop now! I play my trap card! Battle Mania! "

" What?! " Sknyard gasped. " Now thanks to this card it changes all defense position monsters to attack mode, but there all in attack mode anyways, and while I'm at it all of your monsters are forced into battle mode and must attack Dark Highlander! "

" No! " Sknyard yelled out as all of his monsters charged at Dark Highlander but before they could make contact the reaper like monster swung its sychte and wiped them all out with a single blow taking out the rest of the officer's life points.

Sknyard Life Points 2300-0

Once that had happened the area returned to normal and steam began to admit from his duel runner before he skidded to a stop.

After that was done Jason spotted his ticket to ride. " Alright! There it is! " Jason said to himself but gasped seeing it was about to take off.

" What the?! Eh? " he looked at the time and saw that his time was up.

( Think of something! Think of something! ) Jason said to himself before he then noticed there was for some reason a metal container on top of another one . But for Jason he saw at it as the unstable ramp he had to take because the boat was leaving.

After that he put the pedal onto the medal and darted over to the container.

The runner gradually gained speed and pretty soon Jason was closing in on the ramp.

" Almost there! " Jason cried out as he got to the ramp and continued to speed up and was soon flying into the air.

It now begins to go slow motion with the boat just mere inches away and Jason's runner continuing to speed off like a rocket. Then once the slow motion stops he successfully lands on the boat no problem at all.

Once he had landed the young albino turned off his runner and sighed in relief and removed his helmet.

" I'm never doing that stunt again... " the young albino said reclaiming his breath and then looked over to New Domino city in the distance.

( The first part is done, the second part is now going to be tricky. But the third, that will be more of a challenge. )

" As of right now, I'll need to bunker down for the night " Jason said as he rolled his runner to an empty container so that way he could get some sleep for the time being without any interuptions. "

( And the best part is that this boat is auto piloted. )

* * *

At the same time a certain clown faced male was watching the footage from both of Jason's duel's with Sknyard.

" The director will surely be most interested by this " the man said giving off a light giggle.

 **To be continued.**

 **Oc Card's introduced**

 **Infestation Spread. ( Trap )After your receive damage from either battle or card effect special a number of Spirit Tokens (Level 2 Atk. 1200 Def. 500) for each monster your opponent controls.**

 **Emergency Surgery ( Trap ) Activate only if your opponent destroys a monster by battle, discard 1 card and special summon it in face up defense position.**

 **Time to reply to my reviewers**

 **BloodySS2God .**

 **Happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter, the blank cards will be explained later on and will come to make sense once it happens. But I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Okay, now for those that didn't expect Dark Highlander to show up, why not? Rex Goodwin actually had one, in his dummy deck. You can actually see it if you look up closely.**

 **While I'm at, this also goes to show that not just the Fables shall inhabit Jason's deck but a few others as well that help make it work and support it, not to mention more synchro monsters that should prove useful. If your all wondering what they are? Only time will tell, because some of the cards in the manga are really good, so I figured why not?**

 **As for next time, I'll need to figure it out a little bit, but if any of you are willing, I'm always open up for ideas and suggestions, I don't mind.**

 **That's enough for right now, so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ready for more? Well now it's time to sit back and enjoy the show!  
**

 **Also heads up, this chapter is going to be split into two halves so hope you all like this.**

 **Now l** **et's get up to Speed.**

 **Last time, Jason began his attempt to escape the Satelite along Yusei who took an alternative route. Just as thing's seemed good Sknyard comes around the corner and duels him again.**

 **The battle was intense mostly because of the officer revealing he could synchro summon making it a bit more difficult for the young albino. But after using his secret weapon planned to use against Jack, the Dark Highlander he turns to the tide of the battle and soon defeats Sknyard once again.**

 **After a narrow opening to escape, Jason is now on his to New Domino city, unaware of events that will soon be unfolding.**

 **But for right now were going to see someone else's point of view.**

 **( I don't own the card game nor anime's just only my oc characters and made up cards. )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Star's Shine**

 **Time going backwards...**

 **Earlier that day in New Domino City.**

It now shows what appears to be to be some sort of school, more commonly known as Duel Academy. Here new generations of duelists emerge to starting from the basics and working their way to the top. The school also provided education on various types of cards and even had exams on where people could get liscense's for duel runners.

A class room now comes into view with a teacher doing his thing.

" Now as you all know, there are about 5 different types of trap cards. Can anyone identify what makes different from one another? "

A student rose her hand.

" Normal trap cards can only be activated after it is set face down, same goes with countinous trap cards and equip trap cards. Counter traps cards are used when a card effect activates. While a monster trap card works as a monster once it's activated. "

" That is absolutely correct Ms Lumen. Well done " the teacher commented at his students answer.

As for the one who answered that question it a girl that was the definition of pretty by other male teenage standards that attended the school. She appears to be at the age of 15 with medium length dark orange hair and had brown eyes. As for her attire the usual red uniform that all of the female students wore minus the skirt was replaced by a set of dark red dyed jeans.

" Okay, now what else? " the teacher asked himself before the bell rang much to some of the students relief that they wouldn't have to listen to another lecture mainly because they could finally go home.

" Alright class, have a good day and remember to your report is do in two weeks from now! " the teacher said as the students quickly ran out of the class and into the hall while the girl was the last one to leave carrying her back pack .

" Oh, and also Ms, Lumen? How is your mother? " the teacher inquired.

" Hanging in their. "

" Look, if your troubled you can talk to me if you want. "

The orange haired female smiled. " Thank you " she then left.

For those that are confused, just only about a year ago her mother fell ill and has been in the hospital for months and after each treatment it seems to help but only for a small period of time. So it's been really hard for her to try and be there and having to embrace the idea that her mother could leave at anytime.

As she trailed on to her thoughts all of the sudden someone tried to trip her but instead she stomped on the foot making who ever was gonna try it cry out in pain.

" Come out, I know your there " the girl said before the one who tried to trip her came out.

He appeared to be a year older then her. His hair was thick dark blue, and he had the eyes to match for it.

" You got some nerve doing that to me " the boy said and from his tone definatly a bully.

" I don't care, Wilson. You either go away or I'll scream out for the teachers. "

" Tch, snitch, never play fair " the bully said before he walked off.

" It's called using your brain! " the girl called out. " God he's stupid " she whispered to himself.

" Hey Cara " a voice greeted identifying the girls name and making her turn around to see a male student approaching her.

He appeared to be the very definition of a teenage boy with a creative personality. Here's why, his hair was platinum and both sides of his head were shaved excluding a straight small dark green Mohawk that with four small spikes. His eyes were yellow like a cat's and there appeared to be a small scar on the end of his left cheek near the earlobe. As for his attire it was the standard male blue uniform aside from the dragon head shaped rings on both of his index fingers. As for his age just about the same as his friend.

" Oh, hi Desmond " Cara greeted as he began to walk beside her. " Is anything you want? "

" Well yeah. Okay, now you remember how I told you the other day that my duel runner was finished being remodeled? "

She gasped in surprised and stopped. " It's finished? "

He gave two thumbs up as a response to her question.

" Alright! How bout I come to your place? I really want to see how it turned out " Cara said with a lot of excitement surprising the male teen.

" Um...sure "

" Great! Seya there! " Cara said before she left.

* * *

Right now it brings us to the condo area's with Cara coming into view wearing her casual clothes.

They consisted of a short sleeved violet shirt with straps. She also wore a set of blue shorts along with white knee high shoes that had black lacings.

She then got in front of a house and knocked on the door. Afterwards Desmond instantly answered.

He wore a blank black sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans.

" Oh cool Cara, you came. "

" What are you talking I said I would " the orange haired teen retorted.

" Relax I'm joking " Desmond said chuckling a little anyways head to the garage.

" Okay " the orange haired female said before she headed to the front of the garage door.

" You ready!? " Desmond called out.

" Come on! Show me the goods! " Cara yelled out before the door opened and soon enough Desmonds duel runner came into view.

" Ah, now way! " the orange haired girl said now seeing his remodeled duel runner for the first time.

The entire duel runner was resembled that of a motor cycle. The front frame was shaped like a dragons head with the eyes being the head lights the front of the tires were shaped like claws. The back area also had to small legs with a set of wings folded down with four exhaust pipes shaped likes pointing right behind him.

" Well? What'da you think? " Desmond asked laughing at the sight of his friend.

" Are you kidding me? This thing is so awesome! " the orange haired female said as she approached it.

" I mean seriously, look at all of the work and details, this thing is sick. But wait a minute? Are you gonna show it off at the next tournament? "

" Oh yeah, " the green mowhawk haired male teen replied.

" So Desmond? How's the progress of getting your duel runner liscenese renewed? " Cara inquired.

" I wouldn't exactly say easy, " Desmond replied. " But I'm still trying my best. Also I noticed you seemed pretty down what's going on? "

" I just got an update from the hospital " Cara replied with Desmond now putting on a serious face because of this topic.

" How's she doing? "

" Not good, Desmond, not good at all, " she replied sighing and doing her best to hold back the tears. " I just...I just don't know how much more I can take. "

" I know, I know " Desmond said " you wanna a hug? "

" Please " Cara said as she took it.

" Thank you Desmond, "

" It's hard, but you'll get through this. "

" Well ain't this sweet? " a voice asked ruining the moment to make them both turn around to see Wilson in his casual clothes that consisted of a punk outfit wearing a blue jacket and pant's that had spikes on the knees.

" Your crying about your mommy? Oh boohoo! " Wilson mocked.

" How bout to you step off out my front yard Wilson, before I make you " Desmond threatened.

" Oh like I'm so scarred, but news flash, this ain't school. "

" Wilson? Seriously? Why do you always pick on us? What you seriously have against us? Besides your all talk. The only thing your good at is dueling. "

" Heh, is that a challenge? " Wilson inquired. " I always wanted to duel someone of your stat's Desmond. "

" No your dueling me " Cara said now getting in front of the green mowhawk teen.

" Heh, sorry but I'm more interested in him. "

" I ain't taking no for an answer " the orange head said.

" So what's the difference? I'm a better duelist then you are. Besides, I'm not even sure you'll do good because your a girl " the blue haired male mocked with the dark orange haired female growing silent.

" Did I hear that? Just right now? " all of the sudden Desmond grew nervous.

( Uh, oh! He just hit Cara's buttons... )

" Yeah, you heard me, I bet I could do better then you, plus I doubt you can even put up a fight. "

Then all of the sudden it grew silent and soon an aura was appearing around the young girl before she turned around with a pissed off look on her face.

" **Who are you calling me a weak duelist?! Just because I'm a girl?!** " Cara snapped at Wilson gaining anime shark teeth showing just how pissed off she was at that remark with Desmond glad he backed off.

" That does it! I'm gonna make you eat those words! " Cara said as she busted out a yellow duel disk with orange outlines.

" Oooooh! I'm so scared! " Wilson mocked.

" (sighs) Why am I not totally surprised at all? " Desmond asked himself as he walked over to a nearby bench. " I'll be here if you need me " the dark green mowhawk teen said not wanting to get in his friends way especially when her usual calm personality gets like this. But it only happened with mainly guy's since a bunch of them got in their heads that there better then woman.

 **Let's Duel!**

 **Cara Life Points 4000**

 **Wilson Life Points 4000**

" Lady's first " Cara said as she drew a card. " First, I will play the continuous spell Fountain in the Sky! Now each time you destroy a light attributed monster to the graveyard I can remove it from play to gain life points equal to it's original attack. "

All of the sudden a floating island appeared with four statues and fountain that resembled a coliseum full of water.

" Next I play the spell Angels Ring! "

Then a giant glowing halo appeared over the field. " With this card in play all fairy type monsters gain 200 attack and defense points. Also for each time a fairy is summoned or special summoned it gains a counter. "

" For what? " Wilson inquired.

" You'll have to be patient. Now I summon Shining Angel! "

From a portal an angel with four shining feathered wings appeared.

(Shining Angel Level 4 Atk. 1400+1600 Def. 800+1000)

" And since it was summoned my ring gains a counter " as she said that a little orb appeared in the center of the ring.

Angel's Ring Counter's 1

" I'll now end my turn. "

" Tch, that's how you start things off? " Wilson drew and then grinned.

" I'll now show ya a how a real duelist duels. First I will summon Gishiki Shadow! " Then from a portal came an a strange aquatic life form wearing black robes and held a staff.

(Gishiki Shadow Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def. 1200)

" I'll now set my trap Solemn Wishes into effect " Cara said as she activated the trap.

" So what? I'll now play the effect of Gishiki Vision, by discarding it I can add 1 Gishiki Ritual monster to my hand, " he then sent the card to the graveyard and drew a card from his deck.

" And now I play the spell Gishiki Aqaumirror! Now I can ritual summon a Gishiki ritual monster from my hand, and thanks to Gishiki Shadow it can count all of the component's. And now come on out Gishiki Levianima! "

All of the sudden a strange mirror appeared with a symbol appearing onto it and before long a monster appeared. It resembled that of a weird aquatic dragon with a long body, two wings, and wielded a sword.

(Gishiki Levianima 8 Atk. 2700 Def. 1500)

" Levianima, attack her Shining Angel! And since he attacks I get to draw a card! "

Obeying Wilson's command Levianima darted forward and used it's sword to kill off her angel all while he drew a single card from his deck.

Cara Life points 4000-2900

" You might have destroyed it but thanks to it's effect I can special summon light attributed monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. So now Light Effigy will take it's place. "

All of the sudden a light composed of swirling rings appeared. then darted to the water within the well floating on an island and another 4 winged angel came fourth.

(Light Effigy Level 4 Atk. 1500+1700 Def.0+200)

" Next comes the effect of my fountain in the sky, since you destroyed my shining angel I can remove it to gain life points equal to it's original attack points. " As she said that a single orb of light darted towards the well.

" Let's not forget my ring gains another counter. " Another orb appears in the middle of the ring.

Angel's Ring, counters 1+2

Cara Life points 2900+4300

" I'll end my turn with two face downs " Wilson growled as two face down holographic cards appeared on his side of the field.

" It's my move! " Cara then drew a card.

" And now since I drew a card I gain 500 life points. "

A glow then emitted from the trap card soon enveloping the orange haired female teenager.

Cara Life points 4300+4800

" And now, with Light Effigy's effect I can now summon Guardian Angel Joan! "

All of the sudden the light dispersed and in it's place was a female angel wearing robes with two long strands surrounding her beautiful form.

(Guardian Angel Joan Level 7 Atk. 2800+3000 Def.2000+2200)

" But she's a level 7 monster! That's cheating! " Wilson pointed out.

" Oh really? Thanks to light effigy's ability it can count as two tributes for a level 7 or 8 light attributed monster so that's not cheating there, " Cara pointed out.

" And now Joan, attack his Gishiki Levianinma! Sacred Light! "

Then on que the angel eliminated the strange aquatic monster with a burst of light.

Wilson Life Points 4000-3700

" Ha! Is that seriously the best you can do?! " Wilson mocked before the particles from his destroyed monster coated Cara.

Cara Life point's 4800+7500

" How did you gain so many life points!? " Wilson asked in shock.

" That's Joan's ability, when it destroys a monster in battle, all of it's original attack points come over to me as life points " Cara explained. " And now I'll end my turn with two cards face down. "

Two more holographic cards appeared on her side of the field.

" Tch, my draw! And now I play Gishiki Aquamirror's effect from the graveyard. I can shuffle it back into my deck and add 1 Gishiki ritual monster from the grave and back to my hand. "

Wilson then added the mirror back from his graveyard and into his deck causing it to automatically shuffle as he added another card from his graveyard.

" Next I play my trap, jar of greed, now I get to draw a card. " Wilson then did so. " Now I summon Gishiki Beast! "

All of the sudden from a burst of water emerged a green aquatic humanoid like dragon wearing a medallion of the mirror itself.

(Gishiki Beast Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1300)

" And thanks to his special ability I can special summon a level 4 or below Gishiki monster in defense mode, and I choose Gishiki Shadow! "

All of the sudden the blue skinned aquatic robe wearing humanoid reappeared on a knee.

(Gishiki Shadow Level 4 Atk. 1200 Def. 1000)

" And now I'll discard another Gishiki Vison to add Gishiki Aqua Mirror from deck to my hand. " Wilson then sent a card from his hand to the grave and then added a card to his hand.

" Next I play the spell, Gishiki Migration! Now I can send Gishiki Ritual monster from my hand and then switch it out for another ritual monster. " Wilson then swapped out a card from his deck for another one making it once again automatically shuffle.

" Time to get serious. I'll play Gishiki Aqua Mirror and use my Gishiki Shadow to summon out my Evil Gishiki Soul Ogre! "

Gishiki Shadow was then absorbed into the mirror that emitted a bright light and soon a large powerful looking aquatic monster emerged.

(EvilGishiki Soul Ogre Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 2800)

" Next I play the spell Gishiki Photomirror. Now this card works just like the aquamirror only I have to pay 500 life points times the level of a Gishiki ritual monster. And I'll pay 2000! "

Wilson Life point's 3300-1300

" So now come out! EvilGishiki Gustkracken! "

A more intimidating mirror appeared bearing the aquamirror symbol that soon released a light. From that light emerged the monster.

On top was the upper torso of a red haired woman while the rest of her body was replaced by that of a large black octopus.

(EvilGishiki Gustkracken Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1000)

" And now I play my trap card! Water Blesssings! Now I gain 500 life points for each water attributed monster in my graveyard and draw 1 card. I have 3, so that's 1500! "

Wilson then drew a card from his deck while regaining some life points.

Wilson Life point's 1300+2800

" Now I first play EvilGishiki Soul Ogre's effect, I discard 1 card to return a monster you control back to your hand! So your angel goes back to heaven! "

All of the sudden Soul Ogre summoned a wave of water making Joan disappear.

" And next comes Gustkrackens ability, I can look up, two random cards in your hand. " Then Gustkracken's tentacles shot out touching two cards in Cara's hand. Wilson now got a good look at the two card's selected. They were Athena and the card he returned to her hand earlier.

" Good cards you have here for a girl " Wilson whispered to himself and then made his choice. " Guardian Angel Joan, to the deck ya go. "

After that the selected card was sent to her deck shuffling instantly.

" Okay, time for battle. Soul Ogre attack! "

All of the sudden Soul Ogre then sent out a wave of water right in Cara's direction.

" I'll my activate my trap! Nutrient Z! Now since I'm getting damage of over 2000 or more I gain 4000 life points! "

Cara Life points 7500+11500

" Hate to break it to you girly, but your still taking the hit! " Wilson reminded as Soul Ogres attack landed.

Cara Life points 11500-8500

" Next up is Gustkracken! "

The octopus like woman then lashed out multiple tentacles at the orange haired female.

" Not so fast! I play my trap! Defense Draw! Now the damage turns to zero and I draw 1 card. " Cara was then coated in a energy field that blocked off the attack as she drew a card.

" Now Gishiki Beast! Let her have it! "

The green aquatic humanoid dragon then emitted a roar as it dashed forward and used it's claw's to attack while she blocked it with her duel disk.

Cara Life points 8700-7200

" I'll now end my turn. Let's see what you can do, " Wilson said as she then drew a card and gained some life points.

Cara Life points 7200+7700

" Wilson, you think I'm not a good duelist because I'm a girl? Well I got a news flash for you, don't judge a book by it's cover! And you dared to mock me for worrying about my mother! Now I'll show you why the other duelists don't mess with me! From my hand I play the spell Valhalla, hall of the fallen! "

All of the sudden the area around them turned into a Greek themed temple.

" Now thanks to this card I can special summon a fairy type monster from my hand when there are no monsters on my field. So enter, Athena! "

Just like that a woman wearing armor, wielding a spear and a shield resembling the Greek goddess of war herself.

(Athena Level 7 Atk. 2600+2800 Def. 800+1000)

Another orb was added to the center of the halo.

Angel's Ring counters 2+3

" That's an impressive monster, but it'll take more then that to beat me! " Wilson pointed out since his Soul Ogre had equal attack points.

" That's why I play the spell, Emergency Reserves! Now I gain a 1000 life points for each face up spell and trap card I send to the graveyard. I will now chose all of my cards! "

This then shocked Wilson as the hall began to disappear along with the angels ring.

Cara life points 7700+10700

" Now my Angel's effect comes into play! When it's sent to the graveyard I can now shuffle an amount of cards from my graveyard except Angel's Ring to my deck, shuffle it, and draw 2 cards. I had three so I return, Valhalla, Solemn Wishes, and Nutrient Z. " She then added those three cards from her graveyard to her deck causing it shuffle automatically before she drew 2 cards.

" Now, I summon the tuner monster Little Faith! "

A portal opened and from it came a little female angel with long blonde, hair, red eyes, wearing a white robe and had a halo above her head with two feathered wings.

(Little Faith Level 2 Atk. 1000 Def. 300)

" A tuner monster? "

" Now comes Athena's effect, when a fairy type monster is summoned or special summoned she inflicts 600 points of damage! "

Athena then lifts to her spear and fires a beam hitting the dark blue haired male.

Wilson Life points 2300-1700

" Next is Little Faith's effect, once per turn it can reduce the level of a monster I control by either 3 or below, and I cut Athena's level by 2! "

(Athena Level 7-5)

" Now I will tune Little Faith and Athena to synchro summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern! "

Little Faith then turned into a series of rings and before long it coated Athena who then became a number of stars before aligning with one another and turned into a pillar of light.

Then all of the sudden from that pillar emerged a monster.

(Ancient Sacred Wyvern Level 7 Atk. 2100 Def. 2000)

" Now comes Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect! It gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points! "

" Our difference is 94! " Wilson gasped as Ancient Sacred Wyvern then roared as it's powered increased.

(Ancient Sacred Wyvern Atk. 2100+11500)

Wilson eyes practically popped right out of his skull at what he was seeing. " 11500 attack points!? There's no way! "

" I'm afraid it is true, it's time to end this. Now Sacred Wyvern, unleash your wrath! "

After that was said the white serpentine dragon then roared before gathering an immense amount of light and then obliterated all of Wilson's monsters that sent the dark blue haired male flying.

Wilson Life points 1300-0

After the rest of Wilson's life points dropped he began to twitch. " No, no way, I lost?! "

" To bad for you, now I suggest you go away " Cara said before Wilson was about to leave until a light clap was heard and soon they all turned around to face Lazar.

" That was most excellent dueling, "

" Who are you? " Desmond inquired before he recognized him. " Hey a minute, your that assistant for Director Goodwin. I remember you were there with me when I won the junior tournament. "

" Oh? So you do remember me, I'm delighted to hear that. Well allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Lazar and as you said I work for General Director. "

" Well, what is that you come by here for? " Desmond inquired.

" Delivery. For Mr Desmond Sky, Mr Wilson Wave and you as well Ms, Cara Lumen " he said giving each one an envelope.

" We'd like the three of you to participate in the fortune cup. "

This shocked each and everyone of them.

" Why us? " Cara inquired.

" I know you all have something your after. But for Ms Lumen we understand that your mother is very ill. It surely must be hard for you considering the bitter event's that have unfolded. But if you do choose to participate and depending on your position in the end of the tournament, the government will fund your mother's recovery.

The orange haired teen froze and grew silent upon hearing this one chance that could be used to possibly help her only mother. And the chance for her to come home again, that was just something she had been hopping for months. So to her this one chance to save her couldn't be turned away.

" Good day " Lazar said before he left leaving the three young duelists alone.

Wilson snickered.

" I'll be seeing you at the fortune cup. So you better be ready " Wilson said before he left.

" Cara? Cara, are you okay? " she walked away to get a little distance.

"...I'm sorry Desmond. But this is the one chance I have...I've got to do this. So that means, I have to beat you " the orange haired female said in a serious tone.

The green mowhawk nodded. " I understand. But Cara, I care about your mother to. So for what it's worth, if I do win...I'll make sure she get's better. Because your both family to me. "

She smiled upon hearing that. " Thank you Desmond, you don't how much this means to me. (exhales) Well thanks for showing me the duel runner. But I'm gonna go home and try and process this. "

" Alright, call me if anything happens "

" Will do " Cara nodded as she left leaving Desmond alone in his room.

He then traced his hand onto his duel runner and then gripped onto a dragon jaw shaped helmet.

( If I'm gonna do this, then I can't hold back. Not even against Cara, if I'm going to help her make sure that her mother recovers then I must win. )

* * *

 **Time progressing back to the present...and end of part 1**

 **beginning part 2**

* * *

The boat now comes to a stop to the shore and that gave Jason the signal. The young albino quickly woke up and checked outside.

( Better get moving now ) Jason says to himself as he then got on his duel runner started it up. After that he sped off the ship landing on the street and just kept going not wanting to take any chances.

( Okay, so far so good. No sign of Sector Security, hope it stays that way so I can at least catch some sleep. Plus, I'm lucky enough I can find Yusei tomorrow. He made it out, I'm sure of it, )

The young albino then got onto the upper highway area and stared at the lights coming from the city itself.

" Wow, I love the view of the lights " Jason whispered to himself before he slowed down his runner and parked it by the curb.

He then removed his helmet putting on the duel runner as he exited off and placed his goggles to his forehead.

" Hmm, this place don't look to half bad " Jason said to himself as he continued to gaze at the new surroundings.

" It's hard to believe it, that people are happy here while Satelite is just miserable... " the young albino said shaking his head in disappointment.

Jason peered up to the night sky.

( Well Jack? Was this all worth it to you? That you even needed to turn your back on everyone? )

The young albino asked himself as he expected to hear an answer even though it wasn't going to get a reply. Not yet at least.

He then sighed. " Well, better get moving " Jason said turning to his duel runner. " Hope your okay Yusei. "

Then all of the sudden something happened. The young albino began to grunt in pain as he felt a stinging sensation coming from his right arm. He then noticed his pendent was glowing and soon a mark shaped like a star appeared with a set of demonic wings in the middle of it.

" Where'd this mark come from?! What's going on?! " Jason cried out loud as he gripped his arm tightly to endure the pain before the sky gained a crimson lighting brightening up the night.

He then turned around and his eyes went wide open from both pure shock and awe.

As for what he was seeing it was a massive red dragon covered in yellow swirls around it's long body.

" What... is that thing? " Jason asked himself as he watched it fly up into the sky in the direction of the Kaiba Dome extending out it's wings to full length before very slowly he felt dizzy and soon fell on the ground loosing consciousness.

As the young albino layed their unconscious an old red looking pick up truck parked right near Jason. Soon the driver stepped out gazing at the dragon itself.

" So...it's beginning... " he looked towards the mark that Jason had. " And that means your time is coming to... " the old man said before he picked him up and put Jason in his truck and put his Duel runner in the back before he drove off and continued to gaze at the red dragon before it then disappeared without a trace along with the city from the lights dying out.

* * *

 **Time skip**

All of there was is just pitch black.

Then Jason began to stir awake while squinting his eyes in an effort to open them before he succeeded. The light blinded him for a moment and after readjusting his vision Jason had finally awoken.

" Morning boy... " a deep beloved voice with a cool attitude said taking the young albino by surprise.

Sitting on a chair just only five feet away from him was an old man in his middle 50's.

He was light tanned, had a grey mustache, a lot of gray scruff, with grey hair reaching down to his neck line and had brown eyes. His clothing consisted that of a brown vest with a white shirt and a dark red handkerchief tied around his neck. The rest of his clothes consisted of old looking brown pants and a set of worn out looking boots to match.

" Ummmm...morning? " Jason replied awkwardly at what was now going on.

He chuckled at Jason's reply. " Relax, I ain't gonna call security on ya. "

" Well thanks..I guess... " Jason said as an awkward silence occurred until he spoke up while looking around. " Where am I? "

" My place, New Domino City " the older male replied as the young albino sat up.

" How'd I get here? "

" Take it slow boy, found ya on the road unconscious. You've been pretty much out cold for two whole days. "

" Seriously?! Two days!? " Jason asked in surprise appearing to amuse the older gentlemen. " Where's my duel runner? " Jason inquired showing concern.

" Down in the garage... " the older male replied and got up before motioning him to follow him.

" By the way, name's Slade, what's yours? " the older male inquired as they walked inside.

" Jason. that's my name " the young albino said before they entered a large garage full of tools and an old looking red pick up truck along with Jason's Duel Runner.

" Oh cool " Jason said as he approached it and examined it and sighed in relief.

" That's a neat Duel Runner, made it yourself? "

" Yeah "

" That's impressive " Slade commented " tell me, how old are ya? "

" I'm twelve, " the young albino replied.

" Twelve years old huh? That's something, not everyday get to see a turbo duelist, and one so young at that " Slade exclaimed appearing to be amused.

" What happened that night? I remember there was this red dragon coming from the Kaiba Dome... " A flashback of the dragon appeared showing it was still fresh in his mind. " It seemed so real. "

" It was real and it will happen again... " Jason turned around to face Slade confused.

" What? "

" It will happen again " the older male repeated.

" What will happen again? " the young albino asked.

" That dragon, you saw last night. If your wondering if it will come back, it will, eventually. "

" Who are you? Like really? "

" I'm just an old man. Question is who are you? And where'd you get that penedent? "

Jason then lifted his penedent " I'm not sure, "

" Plus, that mark on your right arm, it's real to " Slade said taking Jason by surprise to see that it was true. The star mark was indeed their with the same symbol showing two demonic wings.

" Well, you got to be hungry, come on I'll make you some breakfast. Plus if you want to ask questions that's fine. "

* * *

It now cut's to Goodwin's office and as of right now he was over looking the footage of Jason's duel's with Sknyard.

" Even for his age the boy is already quite a skilled duelist " Lazar commented.

" I've never seen that deck before, what is his name? " Goodwin inquired as Lazar looked over Jason's profile.

" He has now middle or last name, he only has his first name and the nickname both the satellite duelists and Sector Security call him Jason The Kid. "

" That's an interesting name " Mina commented as Lazar went on further.

" He's approximately 12 years old. No further records on his background. "

" There's nothing? No relations, no information on where he came from? "

" Unfortunately no. " Lazar replied. " His record includes, resisting arrest, stealing cards, and dueling with sector security numerous times. Further more, his tracker seems to malfunctions. "

" How is that possible? " Mina inquired.

" Apparently when he was in the Facility they were to lazy and gave him an old prototype that constantly blocks our only way of tracking him constantly. "

" What's going on in here? " Jack asked before he noticed the footage and was shocked to see the person on the video's.

" Jason? "

" So you do know him Mr Atlas? " Mina asked but he ignored her and kept his gaze locked on the screen.

" Is everything alright Jack? " Goodwin inquired before the king of turbo duels spoke up.

" Where is he now? "

" He's somewhere in New Domino City. The boy escaped from the Satelite around the same time with Yusei Fudo " Goodwin answered. " Do you want him out of your sight? "

" No, find him. Bring Jason here. "

* * *

It now brings us back to showing Jason eating breakfast with Slade.

" How is it? " the older male inquired chuckling to see that he was enjoying the bacon, over medium eggs, and toast.

" I haven't eaten this good in a long time to be honest. But either way thank you. But aside from the dragon what happened? What caused it? "

" From what I hear from one of my sources, Jack Atlas duel against a someone from the Satelite. "

This perked up Jason's attention instantly " Did the one that duel Jack have a red duel runner? "

" Yep, you know him? " Slade inquired drinking a cup of coffee.

" Yeah, that's my friend Yusei, and we know Jack. "

" Now I'm guessing you both know Jack Atlas? Old friends? "

" Used to be " Jason replied making Slade raise an eyebrow.

" There's always a story that makes up a person's story. Somehow I knew when Jack came around here a few years he had a story and wanted to bury it. "

" You have no idea. Moving that one aside, what happened afterwards? "

" After that dragon disappeared, the whole city had a blackout and my sources told me that your friend Yusei was hauled off to the facility. "

Jason shook his head and slumped it onto his right hand.

" Man, that's not good to here. What was that thing last night? "

" It's called the Crimson Dragon " Slade spoke up.

" Wait a minute? You know that thing was? "

" I do, only in an old legend I was told when I was a boy. Never thought it was true. "

" But was does it have to do with me? "

" A lot more then you realize, you see the Crimson Dragon is believed to be a god of some sort, it chooses a handful of individuals to bear it's markings. But there's also story's of the Chosen, people selected by the dragon itself, to protect the good from the bad that come out of the wood works. "

Jason then eyed what was around his neck.

" This penedent? It showed up right next to me after I had a dream it also had that dragon in it. " This made Slade hum. " But this mark, I never seen it before, it appeared the same time with that dragon. What does it mean? "

" It means, that it chose you. "

" Then what's the penedent for? " Jason inquired.

" You see, the dragon send those out and they seek the ones who are worthy. Later on a star mark appears meaning the Crimson Dragon has awakened. "

" But what about the wings? In the middle? "

" Have there been, or are there others like me? A Chosen? Or whatever you call it? "

" A few, last one was around 44 years ago. "

" How do you know? "

" Because, I knew him, he had that same penedent. It's a symbol that means the individual has been selected for special tasks. "

" Such as what? " Jason inquired.

Slade sipped a cup of coffee. " The story's go, that each new generation are randomly selected by the Crimson Dragon, someone that seeks redemption, or something else. Many years ago though, the last chosen disappeared without a trace. "

" Well what does that mean I have to do? I'm not real much of a believer in that kind of stuff, despite what I saw that night. "

" That's alright. Because as it progresses you'll soon learn to believe. "

" If you say so, but hey? If it's alright with you can I bunker down here? "

Slade smiled. " Sure, your welcome to stay, its nice to have a little company once I a while. But on one condition. "

" Shoot " Jason replied.

" I want to have a little look at that runner, heck I'll even give it a little tune "

" Alright, deal " Jason said as he and older male shook hands.

It now shifts to show the sun setting upon New Domino City.

" Well, I have to admit, this was one heck of a build you got yourself here " Slade said whipping off sweat from his brow.

" Truth, be told, me and Jack were building it, but after he left...it took me a whole year to finish it by myself. But then again I got a little tips from Yusei, so I thank for him for that. "

" Who are this Yusei and Jack to you? " Slade inquired taking a drink of water.

" Just about a few that were pretty much the only family I'd ever known. But after a few things happened over the years, everyone just grew more separate. "

" Basically everyone changed over time, and they got different ideas. Right? "

" Yeah, sadly. "

Then all of the sudden a knock was heard coming from the door to the garage getting their attention.

" Who's there?! " Slade called out.

" I know your in there Slade, I wish to talk to you. "

The older male growled regonizing the voice. " Go over there " Slade said pointing to the back and covered up Jason's duel runner.

Slade then grabbed a small panel and pressed a button and just like that the garage door opened. As for who it was it turned out to be none other then Lazar.

" What do want? "

" Is that really how you want to talk to me? " Lazar threatened while giving off a creepy giggle.

" I don't care who you are, your on my property so I've got a right to push you out anytime I see fit " Slade returned.

" Your still as serious as ever. Now where were we? "

" What do you want Lazar? " Slade asked now showing that the clown was not welcome at his home.

" I'm here to pick up a guest of course, Jason The Kid. "

" Your still snoopy, that's so typical of you " Slade mocked.

" That's because it's my job. Now is he present? "

" I'm right here " the young albino said now revealing himself.

" Oh good, that saves me the trouble in having to search for you even more. Now come along, the Director is most interested in meeting you. "

" Fine I'll go, but nothing happens to Slade. "

" Of course " Lazar said before they were soon off with Jason following the Limo on his duel runner.

As they were going Slade narrowed his eyes.

( Whatever Goodwin could want with Jason it could mean trouble. Be careful boy, you'll need it. )

 **To be continued.**

 **Oc card's**

 **Angel's Ring (continuous spell)**

 **1\. Increase the attack and defense points of all fairy type monsters on the field by 200. 2. For each fairy type monster summoned or special summoned place 1 counter on this card. 3. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard select a number of cards from your graveyard and shuffle them into your deck (except Angel's Ring) times the number of counters placed on this card before drawing 2 cards.**

 **Water Blessing (Trap)**

 **Gain 500 life points for each water attributed monsters in your graveyard and then draw 1 card.**

 **Gishiki Migration (Spell) Shuffle a Gishiki Ritual monster into your deck and select another gishiki ritual monster and add it to your hand.**

 **Oc characters introduced.**

 **Cara Lumen (female) Light master deck**

 **Wilson Grey (Male) Gishiki Deck**

 **But either way I hope that you all like the ocs :)**

 **Time to reply to my reviewers**

 **BloodySS2God.**

 **Happy to hear that you enjoyed this and hope you feel the same about this one.**

 **Guest  
Don't worry about the dragon, I have something in mind for the future, so be patient and trust me, you'll enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2, Bobby Jenkin's**

 **Sorry, but it can't work. It requires Power Tool Dragon, and that card alone belong's to Leo. But thanks for the suggestion anyways.**

 **Well, that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!** **  
**

 **Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone how are you all doing? This is the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Dragons Chosen.**

 **So I'm really happy that your all enjoying this story. It means a lot to me. Plus since this is an easy season with a simple plot I know I can do good with this story.**

 **Time to reply to my reviewers**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed it and yeah it is a little nifty card but I already got the one who uses those cards. Thanks for the suggestion anyways.**

 **Dragon emperor 12**

 **Hmm, I'll need to think about that.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **That's a good suggestion and I know who to give that card to.**

 **blue555nexus**

 **I'm pleased to see that you enjoy reading this story and to have an alternate form of Stardust Dragon with it's manga form? Sorry but it wouldn't really work out because he'll have his ace monster soon but he prefers to rely on all of his cards. But thanks for the suggestion anyways.**

 **( I don't own Yugioh 5d's nor the card game just my oc's and my made up cards. )**

* * *

 **Now Let's get up to speed.**

 **Last time the young duelists Cara and Desmond were revealed along with another duelist named Wilson who was a bully.**

 **After Cara defeated him Lazar revealed himself and delivered each of the three duelists an invintation to Fortune Cup giving Cara the opportunity to help her mother along with Desmond.**

 **Around later on Jason finally arrived at New Domino city, but afterwards he saw the Crimson Dragon and gained a strange mark before losing consciousness.**

 **It was then revealed that he was taken in by a man named Slade who knew about the Crimson Dragon and had a little bit of knowledge of what his mark means.**

 **But around the same time Jack demands Goodwin to bring Jason to him, for something. As for what it is, were about to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Re connecting**

Right about now it shows the limo driving up towards a condo with Jason on his Duel runner still following them.

After entering a private parking lot Jason exited off his Duel Runner while Lazar exited out of the limo.

" Now, Jason. Please follow me " Lazar said as the young albino removed his helmet and goggles before following him into an elevator.

Before long Lazar pressed on a button that would get them to the top floor.

As the wait began a silence was brought on as they waited.

" Hey? What does the Director want with me? " Jason asked Lazar as they descended to the upper condo.

He gave off a creepy giggle. " You'll know soon enough. Also your Duel Runner is on it's way up here as we speak. "

" Hmm? Why is my duel runner being taken up here? "

" Patience. You will find out " the clown replied.

After waiting for about ten minutes the elevator dinged with both Jason and Lazar exiting the elevator.

" This way " the clown said with the young albino following him despite having a really bad feeling.

A door then opened and once it was Goodwin was there to greet them.

" Here he is Mr' Director " Lazar said with Goodwin nodding his head meaning the clown could leave.

" So? Now that I'm here, what do you want me? " Jason asked crossing his arms appearing to amuse the older male.

" What's so funny? "

" I'm surprised that's all, it's still incredible to see a duelist so young, and so full of spirit. No less a Turbo Duelist as well. "

He raised an eyebrow. " Is that really supposed to be a comment to me? Thanks but no thanks. What do you want with me? "

" It's not I that wished to see you, he did " Goodwin replied making Jason narrow his eyes.

" Hello Jason " a familiar voice said making the young albino pause and turn around to face Jack.

" It's been a while. "

Then all of the sudden without hesitation Jason literally landed a solid right fist against the king of turbo duels making him go back against a wall taking Goodwin by surprise.

" That for what you did to Rally! " the young albino said as he swayed his right arm. " Man that felt good. "

" Hmph, I see you still have a lot fight in you as usual " Jack said as he got up. " But is that really anyway to treat your elders? "

" I don't believe in that saying " Jason retorted as he sat down never loosing his anger look. " So it was you who sent them to fetch me? For what? "

" I wanted to see how you were doing " Jack replied as he sat down across from him. " Plus I see you've gotten a lot better from watching the duels you had with Officer Sknyard. "

" Just like you sent Trudge after Yusei? " Jason snapped.

" He only does what I pay him to do. Sknyard I had no knowledge of. "

" I know there's more to this. I saw the dragon, what the heck are you doing to him? "

" Still worried about him are we? Here I'd thought you came because you'd finally come to your senses. "

" I'm here for the same reason as Yusei, to make you pay for what you did. "

The king of turbo duels narrowed his eyes at that remark.

" Alright Jason, how about we see how much better you've gotten " Jack suggested " You and me, one on one in turbo duel. "

" As much as I'd like to, I'd rather do it where your "fans" can see it. "

" You have a fair point, fine. We duel and whatever the outcome maybe, then I'll see if your really serious about it. "

" Jack, is this why you've brought him here? Just so you can duel him? " Goodwin inquired.

" No, this is personal. So I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of this "

" If that's what you wish, very well. " Goodwin replied.

* * *

It now shows both Turbo Duelists on Jack's private track with a few guys brining in Jason's Duel Runner/

" I see you finished that duel runner we've worked on " Jack noted as he rolled forward.

" I did what I've had to do to finish it. " Jason retorted as he put on his helmet and got himself ready.

" If you have gotten much stronger, good, you'll need it. Now I'll set Speed World into motion. " After that Jack did his thing.

 **Duel Mode engaged** **, Auto pilot Standing by.**

As the AI said that the area around them turned purple setting the field into motion. Jack made his visor appear while Jason putted on his goggles.

On the sidelines Goodwin, Mina and Lazar were watching.

" Is this really necessary? " Lazar inquired. " I was curious to know what Jack wanted, but to duel him this surprises even me. "

" This is the second time Mr Atlas has duel a Satelite, this is highly illegal. But like last time, I guess we'll just make sure this keeps quiet. "

" This is what Jack wanted, all we can do is just witness the outcome of this " Goodwin chimed in.

 **Let's Ride!**

 **Jack Life Points 4000**

 **Jason Life Points 4000**

After that they were off with the turbo duel now beginning.

" You should feel honored Jason, it's not everyday I call on someone to duel me. Infact, it's been years since we duel one another, you almost had me that time to didn't you? " Jack said as he then drew a card.

Jack Speed Counter's 1

Jason Speed Counter's 1

" Now, to start things off I'll summon Mad Archfiend! "

A portal opened and from it emerged a strange demon that had a set of jaws with a skull right in between it.

(Mad Archfiend Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 0)

" Next I'll now play two cards facedown and end my turn! Your move Jason, lets see how much you improved. " Jack said as two face down cards appeared right next to him.

" Be careful what you ask for Jack... " Jason said as he then drew a card begging his first turn.

Jack Speed Counter's 1+2

Jason Speed Counter's 1+2

" First, I'll throw down two face down cards " two cards appeared aside Jason's runner.

" Then I discard 1 Fabled monster to summon The Fabled Chawa Tuner monster! "

Then from a small portal the signature Chihuahua being ridden by a little yellow demon appeared.

(The Fabled Chawa Level 2 Atk. 200 Def. 100)

" Next since it was discarded I can special Fabled Lurrie! "

From a small portal a little pink red mask wearing demon appeared with it's wings folded out in the front.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" And now I summon Fabled Ashveniel! "

Another portal opened releasing a demon like solider.

(Fabled Ashveniel Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def. 1200 )

" Nice crowd you brought out " Jack commented a little impressed.

" Now Ashveinel!, wipe out his Mad Archfiend! And thanks to Ashveniels ability I can discard a card to give it a 700 points attack boost! "

(Ashveniel Atk. 1600+2300)

Then once the command was given the demon charged forward before it wiped out Mad Archfiend.

Jack Life Points 4000-3500

" Hmm, not bad, are you done yet? "

" Nope! Now since it was discarded to the graveyard I can special summon The Fabled Cerburrel! "

Then a portal opened and from it emerged a little demon holding onto a little red Cerberus by a chain leash barking away.

(The Fabled Cerburrel Level 2 Atk. 1000 Def. 400)

" And now I'll have both Cerburrel and my Chawa attack you directly! "

Then just like that both the demon riding chihuahua and the little Cerberus charged at Jack inflicting more damage.

Jack Life Points 3500-2200

Jack Speed Counter's 2-1

" Oh my, the boy has already done a considerable amount of damage to Jack already, " Lazar exclaimed a little surprised.

" Come to think of it, no one has ever inflicted that amount of damage to Mr Atlas especially on their first turn " Mina noted.

" It would seem so " Goodwin added and appeared to be very intrigued.

" A good move Jason, but you only given something that I needed! I'll play Space Gate trap card. Thanks to this card I gain a gate counter for each time you attack and I already have three thanks to you " Jack said as three stars began to swirl around his duel runner.

" Your defiantly a bit more interesting with your style of dueling aside from Yusei. You were more aggressive just as I taught you. "

" And I also got a little bit of brains from Yusei. I'll now tune my Level 1 Fabled Chawa with my level 4 Fabled Ashveniel to synchro summon, Fabled Ragin! "

Then just like that Fabled Chawa barked away before it turned into a series of rings hovering over Ashveniel who turned into a set of stars before they burst into a pillar of light.

Before long the light died out and from it came fourth a dark brown heavy armored demon with two bat like wings and wielded a sword including two other little demons accompanying it.

(Fabled Ragin Level 5 Atk. 2300 Def. 1800)

" Next since it was synchro summoned, if I have 1 or less cards in my hand I can draw until I have 2 " Jason then drew two cards from his deck.

" Then comes the Speed Spell Count up! Now since I have 2 speed counters I can send a card a number of cards from my hand to graveyard so I'll send Fabled Kushano away to gain 3 speed counters. "

Jason Speed Counter's 2+5

" Next I tune Fabled Cerbeurrel with Fabled Ragin for another tune up! "

" Your gonna synchro summon again already? " Jack said a little surprised and yet amused.

" That's right! " the young albino said as the little red Cerberus howled before it became a series of rings surrounding Ragin who became stars and then a pillar of light.

" **Time to break the walls!** Meet my Dark Highlander! "

Then just like that the grim reaper like monster appeared giving off an intimidating aura making it's presence known.

(Dark Highlander Level 7 Atk. 2800. Def. 2300)

" Hmm, an impressive monster indeed Jason, but it's my move! " Jack said now drawing a card.

Jack Speed Counter's 1+2

Jason Speed Counter's 5+6

" Now since you control monsters and I don't I can normal summon Big Piece Golem! "

A portal opened

(Big Piece Golem Level 5 Atk. 2100 Def. 0)

" Intereating rock you got there... " Jason commented.

" I also see your sense of humor hasn't gone away either. Now thanks to my space gate I can bring out the tuner monster Dark Resonator! "

All of the sudden a little levitating demon appeared with a piece of fire on it's back wielding some sort scepter and wand.

(Flare Resonator Level 3 Atk. 300 Def. 1300)

" And now it's time to get more serious Jason... I'll tune Flare Resonator and Big Piece Golem to bring out the monster you know all to well, Red Dragon Archfiend! "

Then just as Dark Resonator turned into a series of rings Dark Highlander then used its sychte to destroy the rings and turned the little demon back to normal.

" What's going on?! What did you to my synchro summon?! "

Jason chuckled. " That's my Dark Highlander's ability, while it remains neither of us can Synchro summon. So let's see how you'll beat him. "

" A synchro monster that negates other synchro monsters?! How did the boy get his hands on a powerful card like that? " Mina inquired.

" Not only does he have a powerful monster, but one that dominates the field with that effect. Even I have to admit Jack will have a difficult time defeating him " Lazar commented while Goodwin focused on the duel.

" Tch, I never expected you to have a card like that Jason, but I can at least take out your fabled Lurrie, Big Piece Golem attack! "

The large rock monster then punched away the little red mask wearing demon.

" Now I'll me turn with another face down! "

( Good, got him on the ropes, let's see if I can increase the pressure ) Jason said to himself as he drew a card.

Jack Speed Counter's 2+3

Jason Speed Counter's 6+7

" I'll now play the Fabled Dyf in defense mode! " from a portal emerged a demonic dragon like demon that had his wing's folded forward with a shield created.

(Fabled Dyf Level 3 Atk. 1400 Def. 1700)

" Now I'll have my dark highlander attack Big Piece Golem! "

After the command was given the armored reaper like monster charged at the rock ready to swing it's scythe.

" Not so fast! You fell for my trap! Shadow Spell! "

All of the sudden a bunch of chain ensnared Dark Highlander and shocked him.

(Dark Highlander Atk. 2800-2100)

" You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you Jason? " Jack inquired. " You always felt for that old trap card back when I teached you how to duel. Compared to me, your still just a beginner. "

" Oh you can keep on talking, because now I'll set another card facedown! Your move Jack! " Jason said as third holographic card appeared.

" And my move it is! " the blonde male replied as he drew.

Jack Speed Counter's 3+4

Jason Speed Counter's 7+8

" Heh, I'll now play the Speed spell, Speed Fusion! Now since I have 4 or more speed counter's I can fuse two monsters to fusion summon. So now, when you get a formula of Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem, together you get. Multiple Piece Golem! "

All of the sudden two weird rock monsters merged with one another into a portal. Soon from that portal emerged a an even larger and more battle fit golem large then all of it's counter parts.

(Multiple Piece Golem Level 7 Atk. 2600 Def. 1300)

" Now Multiple Piece Golem! Attack Dark Highlander! "

Obeying Jack's command the large golem like monster charged at the armored reaper.

" Not so fast! I play the speed spell, twister! Now I pay 500 life points to destroy Shadow Spell! "

Jason Life Point's 4000-3500

All of the sudden a powerful swirl of wind destroyed the chains around Dark Highlander returning his power back to normal.

(Dark Highlander Atk. 2100+2800)

" Not so fast! I play my quick speed spell De Fusion! By removing 2 Speed counter's my Multiple Piece Golem to my extra deck negating the attack with my two golems returning to the field! "

Jack Speed Counter's 4-2

All of the sudden just as Dark Highlander was gonna attack Multiple Piece Golem shattered and form that rubble the two rock monsters emerged.

( Big Piece Golem Level 5 Atk. 2100 Def. 0)

( Medium Piece Golem Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def. 0)

" Next Medium Piece Golem's effect, when it's summoned and Big Piece Golem is on the field I can special, Little Piece Golem! "

The two rock monsters then joined their arms and soon a little rock monster emerged and before long they all aligned showing their unity.

(Little Piece Golem Level 3 Atk. 1100 Def. 0)

" Heh, nice rock collection " Jason commented.

" Funny, Yusei said the same thing. " Jack replied. " Now I sacrifice my little piece golem to summon Vice Dragon in defense mode! "

The little rock monster then disappeared and in it's place was a large purple skinned dragon with green wing's folded forward.

(Vice Dragon Atk. 2000 Def. 2400)

" Then I'll also put Flare Resonator, Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in defense mode as well. "

The levitating demon then put it's wand's outward while the rock monsters put their arms forward.

" I'll now end my turn! Your move Jason! "

" With pleasure! " Jason said as he drew another card.

Jack Speed Counter's 2+3

Jason Speed Counter's 8+9

" I'll end my turn now. "

" What's this? Not going to attack or make a move? " Jack asked. " It ain't like you to not make a move. "

" We both know that sometimes you think outside of the box to create a bigger explosion. "

" Hmph. True " Jack admitted.

" Hmm, I'm surprised, that the boy is actually making Jack play defense, not very many duelists force him to do that " Lazar said before giving off a creepy giggle.

" I'm more interested to see how he will counter Jason's Dark Highlander " Mina chimmed in. " As long as that card remains' Mr Atlas won't be able to make a comeback. "

" I'm utterly amazed..." Goodwin spoke up. " Never have I thought that there would be skilled duelist's in the Satelite, and no less one that is so much younger then the rest. I actually believe he maybe one of them. "

They both gasped.

" A signer! That boy could be one of them?! " Lazard inquired.

" I'm not sure, but perhaps something else entirely " Goodwin replied as he continued to watch the duel go on.

" My move! " Jack drew his next card.

Jack Speed Counter's 3+4

Jason Speed Counter's 9+10

"I'll now sacrifice my Vice Dragon, to summon Strong Wing Dragon! " Vice Dragon then roared before turning into a rainbow portal and from that portal emerged an even powerful looking green dragon.

(Strong Wind Dragon Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1000)

" Now comes Strong Wind Dragons ability, when it's tribute summoned using a dragon type monster it gains half of it's attack points! "

(Strong Wind Dragon Atk. 2400+3400)

" Now Strong Wind Dragon attack his Fabled Dyf! "

Once the command was given the dragon began to suck in a large amount of wind.

" Not so fast, here's my trap! Attack Guidance Armor! " All of the sudden a weird looking set of armor appeared and soon enough it clamped onto Dark Highlander.

" Now thanks to this card, your attack is now redirected to Dark Highlander! "

" Are you blind or something?! Strong Wind Dragon has more attack points! " Jack says as the dragon unleashes it's breath attack.

" Not for long! Here comes my quick speed spell Speed Energy! Now by removing 1 speed counter Dark Highlander gains 2oo attack points for each speed counter I have! "

Jason Speed Counter's 10-9

" There's a total of 9, so that's an 1800 point boost! "

The armored reaper was then coated in energy showing it's power rose.

( Dark Highlander Level 7 Atk. 2800+4600)

" Now Dark Highlander, harvest that dragons soul! Go Death Polar! "

And with that said the monster charged and used it's scythe to cut the dragon clean in half, destroying it.

Jack Life Points 2200-1000

Speed Counter's 4-3

" Heh, a clever move Jason. You caught me by surprise, making me do your monsters dirty work for you. But let's see what you can with this! My trap, Two Prolonged Attack! Now I destroy my Medium Piece Golem and my Big Piece Golem to destroy your Dark Highlander! "

And just like that the two rock monsters joined hands and then a beam was fired destroying the armored reaper creating a large explosion.

( Didn't see that one that coming... ) Jason said to himself.

" I'll now end my turn by throwing a face down! " another holographic card appeared on Jack's side of the field.

" My move! " the young albino said as he drew a card.

Jack Speed Counter's 3+4

Jason 9+10

" Now I'll play Necro Gardna in defense mode! "

All of the sudden a heavy armored warrior with long white hair appeared with it's arms out forward.

(Necro Gardna Level 3 Atk. 600 Def. 1300)

" Then I'll throw two face downs and end my turn! " Jason said as two facedown holographic cards appeared on the field.

" Alright Jason, let's get serious! " Jack said as he drew a card.

Jack Speed Counter's 4+5

Jason Speed Counter's 10+11

" Since you control two or more monsters I get to normal summon Power Invader! "

From a portal a buff looking alien appeared.

(Power Invader Level 5 Atk. 2200 Def. 0)

" Now, I will tune Flare Resonator with my Power Invader! "

All of the sudden Flare Resonator turned into a series of rings covering Power Invader before it turned into a set of stars and then turned into a pillar of light.

" I'll now synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend! "

The pillar died out soon from that light emerged a massive black dragon covered in red markings and roared showing off it's power.

(Red Dragon Archfiend Atk. 3000 Def. 2000)

" Quite the beast, this ain't gonna be easy " Jason whispered to himself and then began to feel a little stinging sensation on his arm that contained the star mark.

" Now, since Flare Resonator was used to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend it gains 500 attack points " Jack said as his dragon roared while it's power increased.

( Red Dragon Archfiend Atk. 3000+3500)

" This will be just like old times Jason. Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack his Necro Gardna! Absolute Power Force! "

Once the command was given Red Dragon Archfiend's right claw was coated in fire and before long it destroyed Necro Gardna.

" Let's see if you remember Red Dragon Archfiends Effect! "

" It destroys all defense position monsters I control! " Jason cutted him off.

" Very good! " Jack said as his Fabled Dyf was burned away.

" Now I play the trap Lineage of Destruction! Now for each defense position monster destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend gain's an additional attack, and it alone wiped out 2. So now Red Dragon Archfiend end this duel! "

The dragon then roared as it's claw was once again coated in fire and darted straight towards Jason.

" Not so fast! I play my trap card! Regretful Rebirth! Now by paying 800 life points I can special summon 1 synchro monster in my graveyard by negating it's effect! "

Jason Life Point's 3500-2600

" Return Dark Highlander! "

Then from a purple light the armored reaper had returned.

(Dark Highlander Level 7 Atk. 2800 Def. 2300)

" Hmph! My Red Dragon Archfiend will wipe it out! " Jack said as his dragon continued it's assault.

" Not for long! Here's the effect of my Necro Gardna! By removing it I can negate your dragons attack keeping my monster safe! "

All of the sudden Necro Gardna appeared in front of Dark Highlander and blocked off Red Dragon Archfiends attack.

" I still have one attack left! " Jack pointed out as his dragon once again charged at Dark Highlander.

" Now for my next trap card! King's Syncro! "

" King's Synchro? " Jack inquired as he noticed that his Red Dragon Archfiends attack was blocked.

" It blocked my attack?! " the blonde said in shock.

" Yes. There's more to this card, not only does it negate the attack but it allows me remove 1 synchro monster on I control and 1 tuner monster in my graveyard. Because of that I'm able synchro summon using the removed monsters, plus since Dark Highlander's ability it negated I'm able to. Now tune, level 1 Fabled Chawa and level 7 Dark Highlander to synchro summon Fabled Valkryus! "

From that light the heavily armored demon appeared.

(Fabled Valkryus Level 8 Atk. 2900 Def. 1700)

" Heh, not bad Jason. You blocked all of my Red Dragon Archfiends attack's but you literally sychro summoned on my turn, no less my battle phase. "

" Am I supposed to thank you for that comment Jack? " Jason inquired.

" Yes, indeed it was a comment. I don't see why you chose to stay at that dump. "

" That dump was your home to! Don't try to deny it! " Jason snapped. " We might have had hard times, but we had each others backs! And you backstabbed everyone! "

" I was willing to do that Jason! To get to the top I had to throw away everything to get here! I wanted to take you with me to live a better life. Plus, if there was anyone I wanted to take my spot on the throne as the King of Turbo duels, it would have been you! " Jack responded.

" I always looked at you as the little brother I never had, I kept my word for Connor even after he disappeared. "

" That's what he would have wanted to you do "

" Well, Connor ain't here is he?! I promised to look out for you! And this is what I get for all those times we've been through!? "

" And I'm grateful for you did! I looked at you as a brother to, along with Yusei. But what you did, I can't forget. "

Jacks sighs as he set a card facedown making a card appear on his side of the field.

" Whatever, I'll now play the speed Spell Spell Half Size! Now your monster's attack points are cut in half and I gain the other half as life points! "

(Fabled Valkryus Atk. 2900-1450)

Jack Life Point's 1000+2450

" Now do what you will Jason. "

The young albino growled in anger before drawing a card.

Jack Speed Counters 5+6

Jason Speed Counters 11+12

" I'll now summon the Tuner monster Fabled Sira! "

From a portal some kind of beautiful mermaid came fourth. It had dark blue scale like armor and long turquoise hair with a dolphin like tail and wielded a lrye like staff. Also with her came along a little blue demon.

( The Fabled Sira Level 2 Atk. 1500 Def. 1700)

" And now I'll tune my Fabled Sira with Fabled Valkyrus! "

All of the sudden Sira transformed into a series of digital rings before it coated Valkryus before becoming a set of stars that aligned with one another before it became a pillar of light.

" Now meet the king of the Fables! Fabled Leviathon! "

The light then died down and out of it came a very tall demon with long red hair, crimson bat like wings and wore a mask covering his eyes.. It had heavy red armor covered in multiple straps of gold and around him were three little demons one yellow, one green and one purple.

(Fabled Leviathon Level 10 Atk. 3000 Def. 2000)

" Heh, well, well...I haven't seen that monster in such a long time. That thing nearly helped you beat me the last time we had a duel. Also hate to break it to ya but your king can't slay dragon! "

" Maybe so, but now comes Fabled Sira's ability! When it's used to synchro summon a Fabled Synchro monster it can not be destroyed in battle! "

Fabled Leviathon chuckled giving off a dark red aura.

" Next I play the Speed Spell Rapid Shot Wing! Now my Fabled Leviathon gains 2 attack points for each speed counter I have, and I have 12 so he now gains 2400 attack points! "

(Fabled Leviathon Atk. 3000+5400)

" Now Fabled Leviathon attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Red Desolation! "

And just like that the tall demon then gave gathered dark red energy in it's palms and before long it unleashed the attack darting straight towards Red Dragon Archfiend.

" Nice try! But I play the trap Changing Destiny! Now your monster's attack is negated and you have two choices either gain life points equal to half of the monster's attack points or take damage! The choice is yours! "

" I choose to gain life points! " Jason replied as Fabled Leviathon's attack was blocked with some of the red aura coating Jason.

Jason Life Point's 2600+5200

" I'll now end my turn! " Jason said as he once again felt more pain coming from his arm.

At first he ignored it. Then all of the sudden he grunted loudly in pain feeling the stinging sensation from his right arm getting Jacks attention.

" Jason? What are- " the blonde was cut off as Jason then began to scream out in pain taking him a bit by surprise.

Before long his mark glowed taking everyone off guard.

" What the?! Jason?! You have one to?! " Jack asked before all of the sudden Jason's duel runner began to emit steam showing it was beginning to malfunction.

Before long it skidded to a stop with the young albino getting out of his duel runner and got on his knees and tightly griped his arm before his penedent began to glow bright red as well.

 **Turbo Duel aborted**

" Why is it hurting so much!? " Jason cried out while still keeping a firm hold on it before all of the sudden the pain began to increase making him scream like he never had before.

" Jason! " Jack cried out worry and then stopped his duel runner before running to the young albino but then stopped seeing that his signer mark was acting up for some odd reason.

But just in an instant some kind of orb shot up into the air. All of the sudden some kind of energy began to emit from the orb itself and slowly began to take the shape of what appeared to be a dragon with glowing yellow eyes.

Everyone was in sheer awe at the sight before them including Jason who could not beleive his eyes before it raised its head into the air and released an ungodly loud roar that echoed loudly into the sky causing the glass doors and windows of the condo to shatter before it disapeared along with Jason once again falling unconscious.

Once it disappeared both Jason's and Jack's marks disappeared and when they were gone Jack dashed right over towards the young albino.

The blonde quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief before pulling the sleeve up of Jason's right arm. And much to his surprise the young albino bared a marking not like the Crimson Dragon but something else that somehow connected to the beast itself.

" Jack " Goodwin spoke up getting the blondes attention as he approached them. " That mark on the boy's arm I never thought they would appear, but it seems that I was wrong " the older male said as he examined Jason's mark.

" Wait a minute...Your telling me that Jason is a singer as well? "

" No, he is one of the many that were selected by the Crimson Dragon to fight along side the Signers to help fight the darkness that shall soon return to this world. "

This was just absolutely unbelievable of what Jack was hearing not only was he and Yusei destined to save to the world, but it also seemed that he too was destined for something as well.

But as he as he carried the unconscious 12 year old he still couldn't understand what the thing he saw, that shadow was. Could have it been a manifestation of something powerful? Whatever it was, the entity made it presence known and most likely as time continues on it would reappear.

Question is, was it a creature of darkness or light?

 **To be continued**

 **Oc card's introduced**

 **The Fabled Sira Level 2 Fiend/Tunner/Effect. Atk. 1500 Def. 1700.**

 **If this card is used as material to synchro summon a Fabled synchro monster that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. You can remove this card from your grave to add 2 Fabled monsters from it and into your hand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This is your main host the G King brining you all another chapter for The Dragon's Chosen**

 **Okay, for this chapter it will take at least two days after Yusei dueled Trudge for a third time and meeting Leo and Luna. So, if anyone can guess what will most likely happen in this chapter, then guess away.**

 **Now time to reply to my reviewers**

 **Bobby Jenkin's chapter 5 and 1**

 **Hmm, yep I already made my choice on that. Also for a duel runner for Leo and Luna we don't know, because they shared one in the manga. So that's a good possibility.**

 **Blue555Nexus**

 **Light End Dragon nope, same with Clear Wing. It already showed itself besides even if he does use a dragon it won't be it. It will come around, okay.**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I kind of get the idea of what your getting at, by a little.**

 **( I don't own the card game nor anime series they belong to their respective creators. I only own my oc's and made up cards. )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Firery Situation.**

Somewhere in New Domino City a duel was going on.

Two people came into view. One was a street thug wielding a skeletal like demon covered in a purple shroud.

(Zera The Mant Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 2300)

On the other side was another male wearing some of metal gas mask with a fire symbol on front and also wore an old looking gray heavy duty jacket with black pants and boots to match. On his side of the field was a serpent made out of fire and molten lava.

(Solar Flare Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

? Life Point's 2900

? Life Point's 900

" I'll now bring out another Solar Flare Dragon! "

From a portal another serpent made out of fire and molten lava appeared roaring away.

(Solar Flare Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

" First, you've been real fun, but now it's time to end this by ending my turn " the masked man said as he ended his turn before his two fire dragon's unleashed their own streams hitting the street thug as well as the rest of his life points.

? Life Points 900-000

Once his life point's were down the street thug then fainted from exhaustion while the winner headed over to his defeated opponent and grabbed the deck from his opponents duel disk.

" Hehe " the figure chuckled before his phone rang and then answered.

" Hello? Yes, this is Jason, who this? Yes Ferno speaking. A job? Alright, send me a photo and were on business. "

All of the sudden the figure had received what he had asked for. " Thank you, I'll get on to it. " Once the talk on the phone was finished the figure now known as Ferno examined the picture and the name of who was now hired to go after.

" Jason The Kid? Don't seem like much. Easy pay for me on the other hand " the masked duelist snickered looking forward to finding his target.

* * *

Inside of a black void Jason opened his eyes and much to his shock the strange gate was here again inside of his dream.

" What the? I remember this place " Jason exclaimed as he approached the gate with it once again opening by it's self.

" **Proceed** " the same intimidating voice from last time repeated with the young albino now entering.

( This also the same place where I saw the Crimson Dragon...but why am I here again? This doesn't make any sense ) Jason said to himself before the doors closed.

Once again it was pitch black but before anything else multiple torches began to bring light to the strange place before him.

" Take it all in " a voice said followed by the sounds of high heels being heard going right towards him.

The young albino then turned around again only to be greeted by a beautiful pale skinned woman with red eyes and jet black hair. Her most noticeable features was that she wore a black feathered dress matching a set of wings including a pair of red high heels.

Right next to her was another girl, much younger. She had ghostly blue skin, black hair, blue eyes, an two little horns including a pair of bat like wings. She also appeared to wearing a little black dress, two gold wrist bands and wore an unusual hair clip.

Jason recognized them instantly.

" We've been waiting for you " the raven feathered dress female demon said.

" Fabled Grimro and Krus? How is this possible? "

" Please sir, I ask of you calm down " Fabled Grimro said. " We've managed to connect once but briefly while the second time failed. "

" Second time? Wait a minute, your the reason I keep losing consciousness? " Jason said putting it all together.

" Yes it was...but please don't be mad... " Krus said shyly while looking away.

" Don't worry little sister, he's not mad, Jason is only curious " Grimro said reassuring the little female demon and petting her hair calming her down.

" So you do know my name... "

" Well of course. We have been looking out for you as long as we can remember " Grimro replied.

" We? Wait, does that mean the other Fabled are here to? "

" Yes, they are. But we must be going, there's not much time " Grimro replied as she began to walk down a long hallway with torches instantly beginning to light..

" This way " Krus said as she used her wings to fly up into the air to reach her older sisters height.

As much as Jason seemed to be having a hard time taking this all in he did as he was told and followed them.

" What do you mean we have only a little bit of time? " Jason inquired.

" Until you wake up " Grimro replied. " This is what you humans describe as the inner domain. Your domain to be exact. "

" If this is my private domain, how come your here? "

" It's because you, treat us as equals. Not just as cards " Krus replied shyly.

Grimro giggled at her little sisters answer. " She's right, even at such a young age you took great care for all of us. But no time for that we've arrived " Grimro said before opening another door to reveal a huge library.

" Whoa...so many books... " Jason noted before Krus flew over to a nearby table and landed right next to him.

" Do...do you mind? " Krus asked shyly.

" Of course not I don't mind " Jason replied.

" Miztoji! Come! He's arrived! " Grimro called out.

" Quit shouting! This is a library you know! " an old grumpy voice replied before light flapping was heard followed by something crashing onto a table,

" Ouch " the voice said before getting up.

" I swear my old age is getting the better of me each second... " the voice said with Jason now seeing who it was. The demon was short and old wearing a black robe, a pair of sandals and some sort of goggles. It's wings also showed signs of old age. As for this duel spirits name it was Fabled Miztoji one of the few tuner monsters in Jason's deck.

" Hmmm? Where is he? "

" He's right here " Grimro said pointing to Jason.

Miztoji then brought out a cane of some sort and walked over to the young albino.

" I ask again where is he? "

" This is him. Jason " Krus said with the small old demon looking at Jason from up to down.

" Eh, I don't believe it. He's to young " Miztoki waved off.

" And I'm telling you the truth " Grimro said before the old demon silenced her.

" Shush! You hear that? "

Jason then sweat dropped. " What's up with him? " the young albino whispered to Krus.

" He's old and has Dementia " Krus said before all of the sudden the old demon began to chew on a book for some odd reason.

" Mmmm, tasty. Wait? Why am I chewing on a book? " Mizotji said as he threw the book to the side making a cat squalling noise being heard in the background.

" Who are you again? " the old demon asked.

" He's Jason " Grimro said in frustration reminding him.

" Oh right. (clearing throat) Now, to begin. Do you remember the event that unfolded last night? "

" You mean that weird shadow that looked like a dragon? " Jason said still remembering what did happen as he dueled Jack.

" Yes, yes the dragon. It means he calls onto you. "

" Calls onto me? What do you mean? " Jason asked as the old demon sighed in frustration and groaned at the same time.

" See, I told you. He's to young "

" So? He appeared before him... " a voice said before the sound of wings were heard.

Soon enough another demon appeared having blue skin and blue hair wearing armor and had white feathered wings. The name of this spirit was Fabled Kushano another tuner monster.

(Note, I didn't realize that it was tuner monster before, so I apologize for the little mistake from the first chapter.)

" Kushano, even if he appeared before the boy. There's no precise reason to be sure " Miztoji said with reason.

" Maybe, but you forget, Leviathon trust's him...why can't you? "

" Fabled Leviathon's here to?! And who's he? The dragon? What are you even trying to tell me? " Jason said wanting some answers before Kushano approached him.

" I promise more will be revealed. But you must trust us... " he said trying to ease the young albino before a bright light appeared above all of them.

" Ah! Time is up! " Miztoji exclaimed.

" Time is up? " Jason asked confused.

" It means you have to wake up " Kushano explained.

" Hold on a wait a minute, I've got more questions! " the young albino protested.

" Questions for later time! " Miztoji said before jumping into the air and wacked the top of Jason's head with his cane.

* * *

Jason now shoots up forward still feeling the stinging pain of what Miztoji did to him.

" Ow, that hurt. Next time I'm gonna give him a little piece of my mind " the young albino growled before looking around to see that he was in what appeared to be a reserved room for Jack's Condo.

He then noticed the envelope and then opened it up.

" Well, at least I can get a shot at beating Jack. "

As the young albino said that the memory of the strange dragon emerging during his and Jack's duel was still fresh on his mind.

" But what was that thing? And why do my own cards know about it? Heck, there even talking to me now. (sighs) Great. More questions after another " Jason said before he got up and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

It now shows Goodwin's office with the man himself currently watching Jason leave.

" Is it really wise to let him go? Considering what he is? " Lazar inquired.

" Which is why we are going to keep a close eye on him " Goodwin replied. " I want a few agents to watch him and report every 6 hours. Also, no matter what sector security says they are not to arrest him. He will be participating in the fortune cup along with the rest of duelists that were chosen. I assume that all of the roles have been filled in? "

" Yes they have as requested, instead of 8 duelists participating the number has been increased to 18. As for making sure sector security is not to arrest Jason I'll get on to it. " Lazar said before walking off to make sure what the director asked would be done before Goodwin stared at photo showing the mysterious shadow like dragon that appeared during Jacks duel with the boy.

" Just what are you? One of the five? No, you must be something else entirely more " Goodwin said to himself rather curious to know what had appeared.

* * *

As of right now it changes to the mid evening with the sun now out of the horizon letting the night take it's course.

But for Jason so far he's been keeping to himself and managed to win some money by doing some underground dueling to get himself a bite to eat. The young albino had to admit, despite the rich topping over the poor at this city, they did make some pretty good food.

Aside from that Jason was also worried about Yuesei. He had learned through the letter that he got out of the facility after beating the warden. So he had been trying to find him, however, there was no luck. He knew that if Yusei wanted to hide, he would do just that.

( I better call it a night ) Jason said to himself as he drove onto the highway while enjoying the view of the lights coming from New Domino city.

Then all of the sudden someone drives up on a duel black spiked duel runner and bashes into him.

" What the?! " Jason asked completely taken by surprise and managed to regain his composure and control of his duel runner.

" Who did that?! Come out! " the young albino cried out with the assailant laughing in amusement. Afterwards a metallic fire themed duel runner drove forward revealing the individual.

" So your the one I was hired to go after? Kind of thought you were someone else important "

Ferno said mockingly as he rolled out only a few more inches in front of him.

" Who are you? " Jason asked.

" I'm called the Fire Runner, Ferno. As for you Jason The Kid, I've been hired to take you out. "

" I don't have time to deal with you " Jason said before he was about to drive off and then Ferno fired some kind of dart hitting his runner.

" Sorry, but the only way to get that device off of your duel runner is if you can beat me. Or on the other hand, I take your deck. But if you do try and run, I'll fry it dry, up to you. Either way I get what I want. "

" Fine, I accept your challenge " the young albino said making the maksed man laugh as he drove up beside him.

" Hahaha! Let's get this show on the road! I'll set Speed World into action! " Ferno said as he activated the field spell.

" **Duel mode engaged. Auto Pilot Standing by** " the AI said before the area around them turned purple once that happened neither duelist wasted anytime and sped down the highway.

 **Let's Ride!**

 **Jason Life Point's 4000**

 **Fern** **o Life Point's 4000**

" Heheh. I'm really gonna enjoy this. The first move is mine! " Ferno cried out.

Jason Speed Counter's 1

Ferno Speed Coutner's 1

" First in my plan comes UFO Turtle! "

From a portal a UFO appears spinning around before it's revealed to be a shell for a large turtle.

(UFO Turtlle Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1300)

" Now I throw two cards facedown to end my turn! " Ferno said as two holographic card appeared right beside him.

" My turn! " Jason then drew his next card.

Jason Speed Counter's 1+2

Ferno Speed Counter's 1+2

The young albino stared down at Ferno's face down card. ( As long as those cards stay right there ) Jason said to himself as he made a move.

" I now summon the Tuner monster Fabled Raven! " from a portal a strange black robe armored demon with multiple feathers located on it's body appeared.

(Fabled Raven Level 2 Atk. 1300 Def. 1000)

" Next I play his special ability, once per turn I can discard any number of cards from my hand if I do, then it's level gains a level and 400 attack points for each one! I'll send three cards from my hand. So now it's level is increased to 5 and it gains 1200 attack points! "

Once Jason discarded the three cards to his graveyard Fabled Ravens power grew.

(Fabled Raven Level 2+5 Atk. 1300+2500)

Then all of the sudden three little demons wearing little red masks appeared onto the field.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Also since my Fabled Lurrie were all discarded to my graveyard I can special summon them onto the field "

Ferno appeared to be a little intrigued. " Four monsters in one turn? Heh, he's not playing around. "

" Now I tune my level 5 Fabled Raven with my three level 1 Fabled Lurries! To Synchro summon Fabled Valkryus! "

Kushano then opened up it's book and upon doing so it turned into a series of rings before it coated the three small demons who turned into star's aligning with one another before a pillar of light appeared.

" **Let's Break The Walls!** "

From the pillar of light emerged a heavily black armored demon.

(Fabled Valkryus Level 8 Atk. 2900 Def. 1700 )

" Now Valkryus attack his UFO Turtle! " once the command was given Valkryus rushed forward coated its fist with energy destroying UFO Turtle.

" Not so fast! I play my face down card Back Fire! Now when you destroy a fire type monster you take 500 points of damage and that means your luck will be running out! " Ferno laughed as he received the damage to his life points but still laughed away.

Ferno Life Point's 4000-2500

" Heh, you might have destroyed my UFO Turtle I can special summon a fire attribute monster from my deck to the field so now I'll bring out Solar Flare Dragon! " from a portal emerged a serphent like dragon made out of fire and molten lava.

(Solar Flare Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

" Also, let's not forget my Back fire trap card! " Ferno reminded as a spark of flames hit Jason.

Jason Life Points 4000-3500

" I'll now put two cards face down to end my turn! " Jason said as two holographic cards appeared beside his duel runner.

" My move now! " Ferno drew his next card.

Jason Speed Counter's 2+3

Ferno Speed Counter's 2+3

" I will bring out another Solar Flare Dragon! " from a portal emerged another serpent like dragon composed of fire and molten lava.

(Solar Flare Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

" And now I'll end my turn. Also since the turn ends my two dragons inflict 500 points of damage now since there's 2 you receive 1000! So that's double the trouble! "

All of the sudden both fire dragons let loose multiple streams of fire that hit Jason head on dealing more damage making Ferno laugh in delight as he watched Jason Struggle.

Jason Life Point's 3500-2500

" You feeling it now? " Ferno inquired laughed.

" That's the gut feeling telling you that your not able to win this. If you destroy my monsters you lose more life points, and if you stall any longer you'll lose even more! "

" Don't keep your hopes up so high! " Jason replied drawing a card.

Jason Speed Counter's 3+4

Ferno Speed Counter's 3+4

" I'll now play the speed spell twiser! Now by paying 500 Life Points one of your face up spell or traps is destroyed! So I'll get rid of your Backfire! "

Jason Life Points 2500-2000

After that happened a twister appeared destroying Ferno's trap making him only laugh.

" I still got more, such as another Back Fire! " the fire duelist said as he activated the trap making Jason grunt in annoyance much to Ferno's amusement.

" Ha! How'd you like that? Just when you thought that problem would be gone instead there's another. Oh the irony heheheh " Ferno continued on and enjoyed what he was doing.

" Also, if your thinking about attacking don't even try because when Solar Flare Dragon is on the field you cannot target other pyro monsters to attack. So since they both here you can't touch me! Even if you destroy them your still gonna have to pay a small fine. "

" I'll now play Valkryus's ability! By discarding 1 card I get to draw another Then I'll end my turn. "

" Time to turn up the heat! " Ferno exclaimed as he drew a card.

Jason Speed Counter's 4+5

Ferno Speed Counter's 4+5

" I'll now summon a third Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode! "

And just like that three fire serpents were on Ferno's side of the field.

(Solar Flare Dragon Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000. )

" Now I'll throw another facedown followed by the speed spell Silent Burn! Now you take 300 points of damage for each monster that didn't declare an attack this turn, I have my three dragons. So that's 900! "

The speed spell then fired a beam hitting Jason and causing more damage.

Jason Life Point's 2000-1100

" Now I'll end turn. Plus since I have a third Solar Flare Dragon you take 500 more points of damage three time five you what that equals? 1500 points of damage! "

As Ferno yelled that out his three fire dragons unleashed more fire.

" Say goodbye! Hahahahaha! " Ferno said continuing to laugh knowing victory was already in his grasp.

" Not so fast! Here's my trap! Rainbow Life! "

All of the sudden the flames were blocked by a shield made out of a rainbow.

Jason Life Points 900+2400

" What the?! How did you gain life points?! " Ferno asked taken by surprise.

" That's the effect of my trap rainbow life. All I need to do is discard a card and all damage I would have taken is turned into Life Points instead. "

" Tch, your not gonna last much longer " Ferno growled.

" I've heard that before " Jason replied before he drew a card.

Jason 4+5

Ferno 4+5

Jason then placed his hand onto the card that was on top of his deck

( Come, on. I can't keep going like this! Even if I destroy 1 of his dragons I still wouldn't be able to attack. And he would only just have to end his turn to win. So please I need your help... ) after talking to himself Jason drew his next card with his eyes closed. After a brief moment he opened them and then smiled.

" It's go time... "

This highly confused Ferno. " Hmm? Go time for what? "

" To win this duel! I now play my facedown! The trap Raigeki Break! Now by discarding 1 card from my hand I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field and I'm going for your facedown card! "

As the young albino discarded the selected card the trap unleashed a bolt that destroyed Ferno's facedown that revealed to be Chaos Burst.

" Heh, a good move, but it's a waste " Ferno noted before a strange little black cat with a scorpion tail coming out and stung Backfire making the trap shatter.

" What happened to my Back Fire?! "

" That would be the effect of my Fabled Catsith. When it's discarded to the graveyard I can select 1 face up card on the field and destroy it. But it's thanks to this little cat that I'm able to do this! Say hello to my second trap, Fabled Incarnation! Now since I discarded a card by a card effect I san special summon 1 Fabled monster from my graveyard. So welcome back Fabled Chawa! "

From a portal emerged the same yellow demon riding on a chihuahua.

(The Fabled Chawa Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 100)

" What? Your gonna synchro summon again? "

" Now I tune level 1 Fabled Chawa with my level 8 Fabled Valkryus to synchro summon The Fabled Shedu! "

" **Shedu! Time to Break the Walls Once More!** "

The light from the pillar died down and soon the monster emerged. The new monster was a large white lion with a set of wings and red eyes with a small red devil riding on its back.

(The Fabled Shedu Level 9 Atk. 2700 Def. 2900)

" Heh, a truly impressive and intimidating monster, but it won't do you any good! " Ferno pointed out.

" That's where Shedu's ability comes in handy! When it's syncrho summoned it can destroy a number of cards for each monster used as synchro material and since two monsters were destroyed I can destroy two of your Solar Flare Dragons! "

Once that was said the white winged lion unleashed a mighty roar that kicked up the wind soon destroying two of his dragons in the process.

" Now Fabled Shedu attack his last Solar Flare Dragon! " Once the call was made Shedu roared away as it glided towards Ferno's last Solar Flare Dragon with it's claws becoming coated in energy.

" So what! I can still do more by my next turn! " Ferno retorted.

" Not if it wasn't for the speed spell, Speed Energy! Now by removing a speed counter it gain's 200 attack for each one I have. "

Jason Speed Counter's 5-4

(The Fabled Shedu Atk. 2700+3500)

" Plus my the trap Strike Slash! 700 additional attack points more then enough to win me this duel! "

(The Fabled Shedu Atk. 3500+4200)

" What?! How can this be!? " Ferno cried out.

" Ferno...your a good duelist, but you only rely on a few simple cards to win your duels and not try to do anything. That's why lost. Now Shedu end this.. "

Once the order was given the white winged lion charged at his dragon and destoryed it.

Ferno Life Point's 2500-0

As Ferno's Life Points hitted 0 his duel runner emitted steam causing him to stop and then laughed.

" You might have beaten me, but your still dead meat! "

This confused Jason but before he heard a beeping noise. But after an instant Jason realized what it was and quickly reached for the dart before throwing it away.

Once the dart hit the highway it created a large explosion causing Jason to loose his control and drove through the concrete causing him to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile a condo comes into view and the only residence present were two children appearing to be a year younger then Jason.

One was a boy with blue green pony tail with gold eyes wearing a white short sleeved jacket with a blue shirt underneath that had gold outlines and white shorts.

As for the other child it was a girl and from the looks of it they were twins. Only difference was her hair wa tied into two pig tails while her clothes were similar to her brother only difference being he shirt was red.

She appeared to be washing a plate meaning they probably before all of the sudden she dropped the plate with her brother taking notice instantly who was tinkering with his deck.

" Luna? Are you alright? What is it? " the boy asked revealing her name while all she could see was Jason falling from a high drop all the way from the highway.

Then just like that she ran off knowing something was off.

" Why do I have a feeling it's happening again? " the boy asked himself as he followed his twin.

Pretty soon they had arrived outside and much to their shock was a duel runner layibgbon the ground along with Jason who appeared to be held by something large.

As for what appeared to be gaurding him it was none other then Fabled Valkryus.

" I ask if you to help to him " the armored demon said before putting Jason down and then vanished.

" Uh...you saw that to right? " the boy asked while Luna appeared to be Luna appeared to be more focused on Jason and was really curious to know if he to was able to speak with his cards.

Then after a brief moment she headed over to him. " Come on Leo, give me a hand. "

* * *

Meanwhile at Sector Security Headqauters

" Alright buster talk! " a security officer said now appearing to be interrogating Ferno who had his hand underneath his chin while another officer was taking notes.

" Did you cause the explosion at the highway?! Talk! " the officer demanded while Ferno chuckled.

" Heh, I have a right to remain silent " Ferno replied before another person came in and that person was none other then Skynard.

" Let me take it from here " the officer said while the other two left as he sat down and opened a file.

" Ferno. We have your record right here. What were you hired to do and who was one that did hire you? " Skynard inquired.

" Alright I'll talk. I was called by someone that promised an x amount of money just as long as I did my job. "

Skynard nodded in understanding.

" Okay. Do you have any information regarding the individual who hired you? "

" I don't even know who the guy was " Ferno replied " I'm just simply a guy hired to do a job. "

" Who was the one you were hired to go after? " Skynard inquired wanting to know more since the suspect dueled someone.

" Jason The Kid. "

* * *

Somewhere else at the satellite a black cloaked man with white outlines walked through the streets.

As he was walking he suddenly turned to face the direction of New Domino city.

" The time will upon us soon. I also look forward to seeing you again Jason... " the cloaked figure said before going back into the shadows with a faint glow being seen from his right arm.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Cards introduced**

 **The Fabled Shedu Level 9 Beast/Synchro/Effect Atk. 2700 Def 2900. 1 Fabled Tuner monster + 1 or more non Fabled tuner monsters.**

 **This cards summon cannot be negated. When it is synchro summoned destroy a number of cards times the number of monsters used synchro summon this monster.**

 **Fabled Incarnation. (Trap)**

 **When a card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard special summon 1 Fabled monster to the field.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replying to my reviewers**

 **Bobby Jenkin's**

 **You'll know soon enough just trust me.**

 **Chapter 1 reply Bobby Jenkin's I'm more focused on what will be happening in the next few chapters but don't worry I'll think of something not to mention again, you will know it when you read it.**

 **b** **lue55Nexus**

 **Well, yeah pretty much it will be. Also I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. But thanks for the support on this, it means a lot.**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **Well I'm sure as hell am glad that ya enjoyed it and yeah I love Solar Flare Dragon to. Plus Raigeki Break actually works real well in Fabled Deck so if your real serious about it, then that's a card ya got to have in the deck. As for the Mist Valley monster your talking about it's Mist Wurm and it returns up to three cards once it's synchro summoned. That's the one your talking about. But hey, I figured that the Fabled could use some new cards.**

 **Leouch of Zero chapter 6**

 **I'm really glad that this story pleases you. I've always loved the Fabled and heck I'll try to use some of the other decks that have been overlooked as well. But over and all hope that you'll like how things turn out in this chapter.**

 **( I don't own the card game nor the anime it belongs to Koonami and their respective creators. I only own the oc's and made up cards )**

* * *

 **Now let's get up to speed.**

 **Last time Jason awoken from his duel against Jack and from his dream the spirits of his monsters tell him that he was tasked to do something only to be cut short.**

 **After a brief recovery Jason sets out in search of Yusei but with no luck what so ever. As he was gonna turn in for the night at Slade's place but was soon ambushed by a merc duelist by the name of Ferno.**

 **Once the brief struggle was over everything went black with the twins Leo and Luna now coming into the picture.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Robot's vs Demon's**

Jason shoots up straight and gazes at his surroundings and saw that he was back in the library.

" Huh? I'm back here again? " Jason asked remembering that this is where he was talking to the fables from last time.

" I see your back " a voice said making him turn to see it was Fabled Kushano who was organizing the books.

" Fabled Kushano? Why am I back here? " Jason asked the blue skinned demon as he descended down using it's white feathered wings.

" First off I know you want to hit the old man for wacking you with his cane "

" Old man? " Jason asked.

" Miztoji " Kushano replied.

" Oh right " the young albino said now remembering the one who wacked him in the head.

" As for why your back here I'm just gonna lay it down for you real slow " Kushano said as he sat down. " Look Jason, somethings coming are way, and we got to do our part to make sure we survive. "

" What? What do you mean by that? " Jason asked sitting down by him.

" You need to find the other chosen " Kushano answered.

" How? "

" Give me your right arm " the blue skinned demon with Jason obliging the request and rolled up his sleeve and pointed to his mark.

" With this. You see in short terms, this thing is what you call a metal detector. Only difference is, this will tell you that you found them. "

" Wait a minute, wait a minute " Jason said trying to take this all in. " Your saying that my mark, will help me find the other Chosen? "

" Yes, once there near there marks will react to yours. But the catch is you have to duel them to find out. "

" Okay. I'll try but what was that?...That dragon? You know what it is? " Jason asked with Kushano gazing at him.

" Grendel. You see the duels you will face, are gonna be more intense. They will be like nothing you've ever faced before and the way you are now, you don't stand a chance. That's why you need to unlock your power. Only then will you have a fighting chance. "

" Power? I don't understand...this is all happening so fast... I don't know what to do. "

" You will, trust me you will " Kushano said before a light emerged ontop of Jason.

" Times up. Find the other three and when the time comes, search for Grendel. Until then, good luck " Kushano said before it began to get even more brighter up meaning he was soon going to wake up.

* * *

Right about now a nice large condo comes into view with Jason's duel runner tugged in the corner while the young albino was on the couch still unconscious.

As for the residents the same twins from before were present watching the young albino sleeping.

" Talk about luck, first Mr Amnesia man comes around and disapears and now this guy? " Leo asked watching Jason.

" He's only about a year older then us and he has a mark " Luna noted pointing out to the albino's Z shaped mark on the left side of his cheek. " So that means he was in the facility. "

" Well, if he is bad what do his cards spirits say about him? " Leo asked as his sister put a hand over his deck closing her eyes.

" They all say he's a really good person but at the same is troubled. "

" Troubled? Like how? "

" I don't know that's all there willing to tell me " Luna replied before they heard a loud groan emitting from the young albino getting their attention.

" He's waking up " Luna whispered at Jason began to slowly open his eyes.

" Huh? Wha...where? " then after that his vision returned. " Whoa! " the young albino said literally flipping onto the other side of the couch taking the twins by surprise before he popped right back up gazing at his surroundings.

" Three questions, where am I, how'd I get up here and who are you? " Jason asked now showing he was slowly calming down.

" We found you in the ally down stairs " Luna replied answering his second question and noticed he was avoiding eye contact with her for some odd reason.

" Welllll, first this is our appartment in an area called the tops witch is an area the super rich live in. "

" Leo! " Luna scolded.

" Anyways I'm Leonard, but you can call me Leo and this is my sister Luna and as you can see were twins " Leo said introducing the two of them as the young albino got back onto the couch and grabbed his deck.

" Phew...Well nice to meet you both " the young albino greeted.

" So..do you have a name? " Leo asked.

" Yeah, my name is Jason " the young albino replied as he got up and put on his red blazer jacket back on.

" Hey quick question? " Leo asked getting his attention.

" Shoot " Jason said.

" How come your so pale? Like a ghost? "

" Leo! That's rude! " Luna scolded again.

Jason chuckled at the comment since it's been a while since anyone asked why he had his appearance. " I get that all the time. To answer your question, Leo, I'm an albino. It's just a skin condition that makes me look really white, same goes for hair. "

" Oh, okay, also is that duel runner yours? " Leo asked pointing to Jason's ride.

" As a matter of fact it is. "

" No way! So that means your a turbo duelist?! That's so cool! " the blue green haired male exclaimed.

" I didn't know kids are age could turbo duel " Luna said a little surprised.

" Well normally no, but when you got a set of awesome teachers it's nothing I can't handle " the albino said proudly as he examined his runner making sure it wasn't damaged or anything.

" So what were you doing last night? " Leo inquired.

Then it hit him. Last night he dueled against a merc duelist called Ferno and nearly lost but still managed to beat him. Afterwards he remembered the dart that was on his duel runner was a bomb so he managed to avoid the explosion but crashed through the side and all else he could remember was falling.

( How'd I make it through that fall? I should be dead right now. What the hecks going on? ) Jason questioned as Leo noticed him getting tensed up and changed the question to something else.

" What was that thing that was with you last night? " Leo asked getting his attention/

" Hmm? What do you mean? " Jason asked a little confused.

" Well, when we found you, and something was holding you... " Luna explained.

" Yeah, I saw it to. It was like this super huge monster covered in armor " Jason raised an eyebrow at that description and then reached for his deck and searched it out until he found the one he was looking for.

" Was it this one? " Jason asked showing off Fabled Valkryus widening Leo's eyes.

" Yes! That's it! That's what we saw! " the blue and green haired male said.

" So does that mean you can see card spirits like Luna? "

" Hmm? Card-oh. To be kind of honest it's been a long time since that kind of thing happened. "

" What do you mean? " Leo asked.

" Well, at one time, they used to talk to me. But a lot of the adult is grew up around said it was nothing and I took their advice " Jason said before he looked to see a poster showing off Jack with a figure and a model of his Red Dragon Archfiend.

" I see your a fan of Jack " Jason noted with Leo chuckling.

" Yeah that's my shrine. Jack Atlas is like my all time hero. He's the greatest, no one can ever defeat him a turbo duel. And one day I'm gonna be the champ just like him. "

" Again, you can't even ride a normal bike " Luna pointed out.

" Are you gonna keep pointing that out?! " Leo asked a bit annoyed making Jason laugh

" I know what ya mean, it took me at least over a dozen tries to stay up straight. But then afterwards I got used to it, and rode like the wind. So don't worry about it. Controlling and bonding with a duel runner takes time, patience, and a lot of effort to get it right. "

" Yeah your right, if you can ride on a duel runner even though your just a kid like us, I can do it to. " Leo said. " Also if you don't mind me asking, does Jack Atlas mean anything to you? "

" Let's say that I have a history with him, that's all " Jason replied as he stretched his arms.

" A history? Wait you know him? "

" I prefer to keep that private to myself, sorry. Well, I better get going. Don't wanna trouble you guys any further " Jason said heading towards his duel runner and was about to leave.

" Hey wait! Hold up! " Leo said and then grabbed something. " Before you go, can we at least duel? " the blue green haired male asked grabbing a blue duel disk.

At first Luna was about to say something but then remembered the last person that was in the ally duel her brother to. So she decided to keep quiet.

" Are you sure? I really don't wanna be a neuisance. "

" Don't worry about it! " Leo replied. " Come on! Let's duel! "

Jason then chuckled at Leo's personality. " Heh, I can't exactly ignore that offer, alright your on. "

Afterwards Jason pressed onto a button. " _Disengaging Duel Disk_ " the AI said as the duel disk itself revealed to be an old Slifer Red model like the ones used in Duel Academy in the old days of Jayden Yuki.

" So we gonna take this outside? " Jason asked with Leo nodding his head and before long they were outside in front of the pool.

* * *

" I got to admit, nice digs...so where are your folks? " the young albino asked.

" There on an really important business trip " Leo replied

" There always on an really important business trip " Luna said appearing to not like the fact as she walked over to a bench to watch the duel.

" So if your by yourselves then who's looking out for you? " Jason asked as he made sure all of his cards where in his deck.

" The hotel manager looks after us, ever now and then tutors come around now and then. "

" Uh huh. You ready Leo? " Jason asked as he walked over to his spot along with Leo heading over to his spot.

" Oh yeah, my deck totally rules so you better watch out " the blue green haired male said as his duel disk activated along with Jason's.

" Big talk is good, but let's see if it is good as you say it is " Jason replied.

 **Let's Duel!**

 **Jason Life Point's 4000**

 **Leo Life Point's 4000**

" Alright Leo, let's see what ya got " Jason said giving his opponent the first move.

" Ladies and gentlemen the amazing Leo will- " but all of the sudden the blue green haired male was cut off.

" Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? " Jason asked appearing to being a little confused.

" He likes to narrate his duels " Luna answered from the bench.

" Oh okay. Dude, relax. You don't need that. Just, take it slow. Now come on " Jason said letting the duel continue on as he drew a card.

" Alright, I'll summon Morhptronic Radion! "

From a portal emerged a radiation meter that soon transformed into a robot.

(Morphtronic Radion Level 4 Atk. 1000 Def. 900)

" Morphtronic? " Jason asked since this was the first time he's ever heard of this archtype.

" Simple, there thunder type monsters that change when ever they change battle positions " Leo explained. " Next comes out Radion's ability, when it's in attack mode all Morphtronic monsters on the field gain 800 attack points! "

(Morphtronic Radion Atk. 1000+1800)

" I'll now end my turn

" My turn " Jason then drew his next card.

" I summon Fabled Ashveniel! " another portal opened releasing a demon like soldier.

(Fabled Ashveneil Level 4 Atk. 1600 Def.1200 )

" Now Ashveneil attack his Morphtronic Radion! "

After the command was given Ashveneil charged towards Leo's monster.

" But Radion has more attack points! " Leo pointed out totally confused by his move.

" That's where his ability comes in! When he attacks or is attacked I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to give him a 600 attack point boost! "

" No way! " Leo gasped.

(Fabled Ashveniel Atk. 1600+2200)

As it's power rose Ashveneil wiped the floor with Leo's monster with a portal opening up releasing a red masked little demon with bat like wings.

Leo Life Point's 4000-3600

" I'll now set two cards face down and end my turn, your move Leo " the albino said throwing two facedown making the holograms appear.

" Okay here we go! " Leo exclaimed as he drew a card.

" I'm calling out Morphtronic Celfon! "

From a portal a cellphone appeared before turning into a robot.

(Morphtronic Celfon Level 1 Atk. 100 Def. 100)

" Never seen a monster like that before " Jason muttered.

" And now here comes Morphtronic Celfon's special ability! Once per turn while it's in attack mode It dials a number in between 1 and 6. Then I take that number allowing me to draw the same amount of cards and if one of those cards is a level 4 or below Morphtronic monster then I can summon it! So start dialing! "

Afterwards the numbers on the robot's chest began to randomly glow for about a few seconds before it stopped on a 2.

" It's a 2 so I get to draw two cards " He then drew the small number and gazed at them. " And there's a level 3 Morphtronic Magen That means I get to summon it! "

All of the sudden a large magnet came fourth.

( Morphtronic Magnen Level 3 Atk. 800 Def. 800)

" I'll now play the spell Morpthronic Repair Unit! Now by sending a morphtronic monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon another Morphtronic monster and equip this card to it. So I bring back another Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! "

And just like another magnet appeared.

(Morphtronic Megnen Level 3 Atk. 800 Def. 800)

Then before long the two magnets aimed for one another and soon created conducted multiple volts of electricity towards one another.

" Now here's the sweet part now your monsters have to attack my Magnen but since there's two you can't! " Leo exclaimed while Jason chuckled.

" An attack block barrier combo? Very nice " Jason commented. " But even so, a combo like that won't protect you forever, so be prepared for whatever can happen " the young albino said giving Leo a little advice.

" I'll set a card face down and end my turn! "

" My move! " Jason drew another card.

" I will now summon Fabled Dyf in defense mode! "

From a portal emerged a dragon like demon kneeling down with it's hand outward forming an energy shield.

(Fabled Dyf. Level 4 Atk. 1100 Def. 1700)

" Now I activate the trap card Morphtronic Bind! Now when I control a face up Morphtronic monster all your monsters can't attack or change their battle positions " Leo explained.

" Good to hear, " Jason said. " A really excellent defense. I'll end my turn now. "

Leo then drew another card from his deck.

" I now summon Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode! "

From a portal this time a lighter came fourth.

(Morhptronic Datatron Level 4 Atk. 1200 Def. 600)

" Now comes it's special ability, when it's in defense mode once per turn it can inflict 300 points of damage! "

And just like that a stream of flames hit the young albino who shook it off.

" I'll now end my turn! "

Jason Life point's 4000-3700

" Okay, Leo. You might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but you know what your doing, so not bad. Now it's my turn! " Jason said as he drew another card.

" I summon Fabled Gallabas! "

Emerging from a portal on Jason's side of the field a bulky armored wearing demon came fourth wielding a large spiked mace.

(Fabled Galabas Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 800 )

" Next I play it's special ability, by discarding a card I destroy a monster that has less defense points then Gallabas's attack points! So I'll send The Fabled Cerberus to the graveyard in order to destroy your left mangen! "

As Jason discarded his card the large demon then threw the mace smashing the left magnet on the field.

" Aw man, " Leo wined.

" I'll now discard another card to destroy your other Magnen! "

Gallabas then smashed the other magnet much to Leo's dismay.

" Then I'll end my turn since your trap won't let me do much. Your move Leo. " Jason said as he placed two more cards facedown making a two more holographic cards appear.

Leo then drew a card.

( Okay, I need to deal more damage to Jason, so here goes nothing ) the blue green haired male said to himself.

" I now summon Morphtronic Videon! "

From a portal emerged a video camera that soon turned into a robot.

( Morphtronic Videon Level 4 Atk. 1000 Def. 1000)

" Next I play Morphtronic Datatron's ability to inflict 300 points of more damage! "

More flames hitted the young albino.

Jason Life Point's 3700-3400

" Now I switch it into attack mode! " Leo said as the lighter transformed into it's robotic form.

(Morphtronic Datatron Atk. 1200)

( Heh, he's got something in mind, I can tell ) Jason said to himself.

" I now play the spell Junk Box! Thanks to this card I'm able to special summon 1 Morphtronic monster from my graveyard and I choose Morphtronic Radion! "

Then just like that the radiation detector had returned.

" And thanks to it's ability all of my morphtronic monsters gain 800 attack points! "

As that was said all of his robot's got a power boost.

(Morphtronic Radion Level 4 Atk. 1000+1800 Def. 1000)

(Morphtronic Celfon Atk. 100+900)

(Morphtronic Videon Atk. 1000+1800)

(Morhptronic Datatron Atk. 1200+2000)

" Then I play Celfon's ability! Start dialing! "

The buttons on Celfons chest then began to randomly glow and before long it landed on a 5.

" Sweet! It landed on a 5 so I get to draw 5 cards! " Leo then drew the amount and examined each one he had.

" Nice, now I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen! "

From a portal emerged a red boom box that turned into a robot.

( Morphtronic Boomboxen Level 4 Atk. 1200+2000 Def. 800)

" Now Morphtronic Datatron attack his Fabled Gallabas! "

Once the command was given the robot fired a stream of flames wipping out his monster.

Jason Life Points 3400- 2900

" Now Videon attack his Fabled Dyf! " the video camera robot then fired a beam of light wipping out his las defense.

" Here's my trap! Regretful Rebirth! Now since you destroyed a monster in battle it can come back in defense mode! So return Fabled Dyf! "

The same dragon like demon returned to the field.

(Fabled Dyf Level 4 Atk. 1100 Def. 1700)

" Nice move, but it's going away again anyways. Go Radion attack! " Leo commanded with the radiation detector robot wipping out his monster ending its life for good.

" Morphtronic Boomboxen let him have it! " the cellphone robot then landed a blow against Jason.

Jason Life Points 2700-700

" Now Boomboxen's ability comes in! Since its in attack mode it can attack twice! So now I win! "

" Not so fast! Another trap card! Rainbow life! Now by discarding a card and sending it to my graveyard all battle damage I take is turned to Life Points instead! "

As the robots attack was gonna land an aura made out of a rainbow blocked it and encased Jason in light.

Jason Life Points 700+2700

" Next since it was discarded I can special summon the Fabled Ganashia! And since it was special summoned with it's effect it gains 200 attack points."

From a portal emerged a purple elephant like monster standing on two legs with a little purple demon nearby.

( The Fabled Ganashia Level 3 Atk. 1600+1800 Def. 1000)

" So what's your next Leo? " Jason inquired interested to see what he does next.

" Alright, now I play Morphtonic Datatrons other ability! When it's in attack mode I can tribute 1 monster and inflict 600 points of more damage. So I'll sacrifice Radion. Go Datatron Distrupter Cannon! "

Then the radiation detector was absorbed into Datatrons flame and afterwards it unleashed more fire hitting Jason who kept on standing.

Jason Life Points 2700+3300

" What?! Why'd did your Life Points increase again? I thought it was only battle damage? "

" All damage Leo, including effect damage " Jason explained with Luna sighing at her twin brothers choice.

" Also since Radions gone, all of your morphtronic monsters loose their attack point boost. "

(Morphtronic Datatron Atk. 2000-1200)

(Morphtronic Videon Atk. 1800-1000)

(Morphtronic Celfon Atk. 900-100)

(Morphtronic Boomboxen Atk. 2000-1200)

" Do you end your turn now? " Jason asked with Leo sighing.

" Yes, " Leo replied.

Jason chuckled as he drew a card.

( He used a really good combo brining out a monster that would boost up his power but wouldn't stay for long do to Junkpiles after effect destroying it. But instead he tried to be sure it wouldn't go to waste to try a one turn Kill. Well done ) Jason said to himself as he briefly remebered the days when he first learned how to duel.

" Okay, let's go " the young albino said now feeling excited.

" I first play the trap, Dust Tornado! Now I can destroy your forcefield. But why stop there when I can play the quick spell Double Cyclone! All I got to do is destroy another spell or trap card to destroy another on your side of the field. So I'll target dust tornado to destroy your remaining face down card! "

Afterwards a twister came fourth destroying Leo's forcefied followed by two cyclones one red and one yellow coming fourth swallowing up Dust Tornado and Leo's other facedown card.

" He used a card that was already activated to work with his spell, I never seen that before " Luna muttered.

" Now I play the spell tribute to the doomed! By discarding 1 card I can destroy a monster you control. So say goodbye to your Boomboxen " Jason said as the card was sent to the graveyard followed by a bunch of bandages wrapping around Leo's boombox robot soon destroying it.

" Next since it was discarded I can special summon The Fabled Ceerberrel! "

From a portal emerged a red three headed dog being held chain leash with a little black demon restraining it.

" Uh oh... " Leo breathed. " It's happening again. "

( If he's talking about what happened with "Mr, Amnesia Man" then I kind of have to agree ) Luna said to herself as she listeined and heard a few voices and she was defiantly sure it was his deck cheering Jason on.

" Now I tune my level 2 Fabled Cerrberel with my level 3 Fabled Ganashia in order to synchro summon Fabled Ragin! "

The three headed red dog then howled before it became a series of rings and covered Ganashia who turned into a set of stars, then a pillar of light. Afterwards an armored sword wielding demon came fourth with two little devils close by one blue and one black.

(Fabled Ragin Level 5 Atk. 2300. Def. 1800)

" Yep I'm toast " Leo said.

" Next comes Ragin's ability since I have 1 or less cards in my hand I can draw until I have two cards! "

" Now I summon The Tuner Monster Fabled Miztoji! "

From a portal emerged a little old demon wearing a set of goggles holding onto a cane.

(Fabled Miztoji Level 2 Atk. 400 Def. 200)

" Huh? But how are you still able to summon? " Leo asked a bit confused.

Luna sighed in annoyance. " He's been special summoning monsters and since he didn't normal summon then he's able to since it's his Standby Phase. "

" That's absolutely correct! Now I tune Miztoji with my Fabled Ashveneil! " Miztoji then scattered in a series of rings before it surrounded Ashveniel and turned into a set of star's aligning with one another.

" Now I'm gonna break the walls with a monster I haven't used in a long time, make your presence known! Fabled Asera! "

The pillar of light died down and from the light emerged a new monster.

It was a female demon that had beautiful pale skin, black hair that reached down to her back with illuminating green eyes. Her most noticeable features were that she had a pair of curved ram like horns, massive black wings like a bat and wore black armor covering her body excluding the mid section of her stomach.

Once her presence was known she snapped her fingers making a swarm of bats appear.

(Fabled Asera Level 6 Atk. 2500 Def. 600)

" Whoa, that's defiantly a cool monster man " Leo said nervously.

" Well she thanks you for the compliment but just because she looks pretty don't mean she can't no damage. I play Asera's special ability! Once per turn I can discard 1 card in order to equip one face up monster on my side of the field and equip it to her. Watch "

Afterwards swirling chains sprouted around Asera's arms that soon wrapped around Ragin who soon transformed into a sword with her taking hold of it.

(Fabled Asera Atk. 2500+3500)

" How come her attack points increased? "

" You see Asera gains 200 attack points times the level of the monster that's equipped to her and since Ragin's level was 5 she gained 1000 attack point boost. But now I end my turn. "

" Why didn't he attack? " Luna asked herself before she noticed his calm expression and decided to keep silent interested to see what will happen.

" Okay, well I draw " Leo said drawing a card and then paused looking at Jason and the last facedown. " You have something in mind don't you? "

Jason smiled seeing that he figured it out. " Yep, now since it's your standby phase I can play the trap Battle Mania! Now all of your monsters are switched to attack mode and by this cards effect they must attack Asera "

" What!? " No wait! " Leo said trying to get his monster under control before the monster that were in defense position transformed before they all charged at Asera. Then with very little effort she wiped them all out.

Leo Life Point's 3600-0

" And that's game " Jason said before he noticed that Leo seemed to be getting a little upset.

" Leo, you did really good this time don't cry " Luna said approaching him.

" I know, but I'm just feeling frustrated " the male twin replied while wiping them away.

" Are you kidding me? That duel was awesome! " Jason said walking forward and stopped infront of Leo.

" Heck! You nearly got me to. If it wasn't for Rainbow Life I would have lost. Besides you did good. "

" Thanks, but it took me a while to come up with that stradegy. Jason? How did you get so good? " Leo asked. " I just wanna know. "

" Leo...let tell you something. My Fabled Deck has been with me for as long as I can remember. After being taught by some amazing duelists, learning more and more everyday that I can do better, but no matter what I wasn't able to find my reason to duel. Then afterwards I started to believe and having faith in my deck to show everyone I'm just as a good duelist like everyone else, despite my age. So when it comes down to the line, for me do things that would blow my opponents away or just go out with a bang. Either way I learn from each duel, that's the fun part about it to me. "

Hearing Jason's words and belief in your own cards blew both of the twins away. Standing right in front of them was a kid just only a year older then them both and already an amazing duelist and no doubt a turbo duelist at that. He was a clear example of when someone unlocks their potential the sky's the limit.

" So? Would you like me to give you some tips? " Jason asked.

" You mean it?! " Leo asked a bit excited.

" Heck yeah. Plus it's gonna get late sooner or later so is it okay if I can crash here for the night? " Jason inquired.

" Yeah sure, we don't mind at all " Luna replied.

" Aw man this is sweet! First Mr Amnesia man comes around duels me and gives me pointers and now another guy comes around! This has to be by sheer luck! " the blue green haired male exclaimed.

" Mr Amesia man? " Jason paused before thinking for second and then hitted him. " By anychance he didn't have to have a red duel runner did he? "

This caught them both by surprise.

" Wait a minute you know him?! " Leo asked.

" Yep, by the way if I'm also guessing this right, he probably didn't tell you his name didn't he? "

" How did you know that?! " the blue green haired male exclaimed. " Are you psychic?! "

Jason chuckled. " Nope, I just know him really well. "

* * *

As the day passed on by Jason had been giving tips and advice on how to improve his deck and more combo's he could pull for at least an whole hour much to male twins enjoyment. Afterwards they had all played twenty questions and Luna even told Jason that she was invited to participate in the fortune cup. She appeared not to be to fond of the idea mainly because of the crowd and that whenever she duels she goes to the duel spirit world. This intrigued Jason greatly, but Leo wasn't totally set into it, but he was willing to take her place much to the young albino's amusement and calling him a cross dresser.

It was defiantly a fun day for him, even after possibly dying instead he was saved and made two new friends afterwards.

" Huh, still a nice view " Jason said while gazing through the window and how bright the city was at night.

" Hey Jason " a voice greeted with him turning around to see Luna wearing pink pajama's and had her hair let loose wearing a night cap.

" Oh, hey Luna what are you doing? "

" Nothing much, how about you? "

" Same " the albino replied returning to gaze through the window.

" It's real nice when the city get's all bright like this " Luna commented.

" Hmm " Jason hummed nodding his head in agreement.

" Hey Jason? Can I ask you something? "

" Yeah? "

" What did you mean earlier? When you answered to Leo's question about your cards talking to you? " Luna inquired. " I mean, I'm able to, but your the first other person I met that's able to do that. "

" When I was little I heard voices, talking to me. But afterwards people said I was crazy, but once I arrived at Satelite they stopped. "

" Arrived? So, you weren't born there? " Luna asked with Jason nodding.

" Wait, I'm sorry, if it's.. "

" No it's fine. Every once in a while I need to get it off my shoulders. You see...the truth is...I'm not an orphan. Most people assume I am, but in truth, I'm not. " He paused.

" So basically, you used to live here in New Domino? "

" Yes. I had a mother, a father, and a home. Then one day, I was with my mother until we got separated. "

" What happened? "

" At the time, my dad went to pay respects for his stepdad. To try and live up the mood mom took me a duel tournament. We had a lot fun that day, but then someone tried to mug her. During the struggle she told me to run. And by god, I'd wish I hadn't listeined. I'd looked everywhere for her, next thing you know, I got picked up and thrown into an orphanage. I've spent nearly 4 years of my life there before they shipped me off to Satelite, thinking I wasn't nobody special. "

" That's awful, where's your mom now and your dad? " Luna asked.

" I don't know. It's been so long that I forgot their faces, and over time while trying to make it, I forgot my last name because I'd never been so afraid in my whole life. "

" When did you meet him? "

Jason knew she was talking about Yusei since he wouldn't tell them his name.

" Well, I was just about on my own for about a few months, 4 at best. But he didn't find me, Conner did. "

" Who's Conner? " Luna asked as Jason brought out a folded up picture showing him dueling alongside an older male with jagged brown hair reaching down to his neck and had gold eyes wearing a red vest with brown outlines with a pair of shorts to match.

" That's Conner Dewitt. He got me off the streets and gave me a home, friends, and a new start. He was good friends with "Mr. Amnesia man" growing up. Even taught me how to duel with the help of a few other teachers that were willing to help me learn. Once I reached 10 years old, I asked him to teach me how to turbo duel, at first he was hesitant, but eventually he grew fond of the idea and taught me all the basics and helped me into who I am today. That is, until he disappeared. "

" Where did he go? "

" No one knows... " Jason replied. " It's been a long time since anything or rumor was heard of Conner. "

Then all of the sudden they both heard a sniff causing them both to turn around to see Leo with a few tears in his eyes.

" How long have you been there? " Luna asked.

" The whole time..(sniff) ands that's just so sad... (sniff) " the male twin replied wiping a few tears away.

" Wait a minute are you crying? " Jason inquired.

" No I'm not! " Leo replied bolting away to his room making both Jason and Luna sweat drop.

" Does he ever act like this? "

" No, first time I've seen him like this " Luna replied to Jason question before yawning.

" I'm gonna go to bed now, night Jason "

" Night Luna " the albino returned as the female twin headed to bed while Jason got the couch.

( Night Yusei, hope your alright ) the albino said to himself as sleep over took him.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city someone stood on a rooftop.

" No luck... " the figure spoke up revealing to be wearing a blue hoodie and had masquerade mask concealing his identity.

" But at least I might know where to go " the figure said as he gazed at an envelope with the symbol of the Fortune cup meaning he was going to participate.

" Maybe this time...this time...I'll find you and bring you home. And I need your help to do it. "

As he did so he gazed at a card and as he was doing so a mark appeared on his left arm showing a glowing red star with a symbol of the sun in the middle of it.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc cards introduced**

 **Fabled Asera Level 6 Attribute Light**

 **Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 Fabled Tuner Monster + 1 or more non Tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn you can equip 1 face up monster you control equip it to this card. It then gains 200 attack points times the monsters level. If this card were to be targeted or destroyed in battle destroy the equipped monster instead.**

 **Next time The Black Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 everyone. This will be my rewritten version of the Black Rose and after this card the Fortune Cup will begin! I'm really looking forward to it.**

 **Ontop of that I've got a perfect idea for the next duel that will show all of you Delsons Deck and trust me it will be a good match up.**

 **Also now replying to my reviewers**

 **Leouch of Zero chapter 7**

 **I'm glad that you enjoyed the whole chapter and enjoyed Fabled Asera. Figured the Fabled could use more females so I figured why not?**

 **Bobby Jenkin's for some odd reason replying back to reviews for chapter 1.**

 **1\. Hmmm, don't get to ahead now. were nowhere near those yet but think what want to think.**

 **2\. Cosmic Eye's Dragon wouldn't work because it would only work in a Stardust Deck. Coral Dragon good suggestion. Imperial World Dragon is actually made up. Beelze of The Diabolic Dragon another good suggestion. Ascension Sky Dragon, another great suggestion. As for the Dragunity I already have that covered for a green mow hawk;) As for Doom Kaiser it's technically a zombie and it fit's in a zombie deck and I already had that one covered.**

 **But over and all I've decided to mainly use Oc Dragon's since it would kind of be better while giving this thing a bit more a touch to be honest.**

 **Then Lumigo akov9504 for all chapters.**

 **1\. Well good because it will get better**

 **2\. It's nickname that all of the duelists from Satellite had given him do to his really young age. And yes only some of the cards The Fabled are real cards.**

 **3\. Well, at least you liked it.**

 **4\. I really enjoyed creating Cara and if you like her wait tell you see Delson in action. As for Wilson he's just only a punk that's it.**

 **5\. The duel between Jack and Jason? Oh yeah.**

 **6\. And that...is what help make us question and guess the mystery.**

 **7\. You will all find out real soon. And this just goes to show that not everyone's lives are easy and they come with no warning. But hope that you'll like this.**

 **BloodySS2God.**

 **I'm very happy to have another pleased reader and hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also FYI this chapter will be a bit short and will lead up to the beginning of the fortune cup. So after this, things will begin to heat up.**

 **( I don't own the card game nor anime just only my oc's and cards that I've made up)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Black Rose**

As of right now Jason had woken up and was currently talking to Slade on an old cellphone and explained to him everything that had happened. From Dueling Jack followed by a weird dragon appearing and disappearing, then his cards start talking to him. And then last but not least he was invited to participate in the Fortune Cup before being ambushed by Ferno who nearly blew him up.

" And that's how I got here to the tops. But it was mostly both Leo and Luna's handy work " Jason said.

" Well, at least it's good to hear that your okay " the older male sighed. " After a few days I was starting to worry. How come you didn't come back? "

" I was going to, but i'd went looking for my friend Yusei instead but was ambushed Ferno afterwards. "

" Hmm, well, if Goodwin's inviting you to the fortune cup...then that means he's got himself a motive. Better keep your guard up boy.  
"

" Will do " Jason said now getting off the line.

" I'm glad to see that you decided to stay " a voice said making him turn around to see that it was Luna wearing her pj's.

" Speak for yourself in these last few days I've had the best sleeping in my life. So how could you resist that? " the young albino said to the male twin before noticing Leo coming down.

" Morning Leo " Jason greeted.

" Cool you didn't leave "

" Funny, your sister said the same thing " Jason said.

" Now, can you please tell us his name? " Leo asked.

" Sorry, no can do " Jason smiled as he casually went to the fridge making Leo whin but he ignored that. " Hmmm...not much...oh! Chicken! " the albino said already spotting his breakfast and decided to throw in a few eggs and began to cook away on a frying pan.

" Wait you know how to cook? " Luna asked in surprise.

" Yep. When your living by yourself you pick a few tricks " Jason said as he flipped an omelet. " I'll even make you guys some breakfast. "

Then all of the sudden the phone mirror as Jason liked to call it began to ring with Leo running over to it and answered it. As for why he called it that was because he was scarred for life because of Bloody Marry when he was more little.

" What up my main man? " a kid asked on the other line. He had brown hair, orange redish eyes behind a pair of glasses and appeared to be dressing fancy since he wore a red bowtie.

" Dexter! Get this some guy... " but Leo was cut off.

" Boss! There's time for that! I got us a lead " the brown head kid now identified as Dexter said cutting to the point.

" A lead? " Leo asked a bit confused.

" Duh! The Black Rose! " Dexter said getting Jason's attention as he continued his work but decided to listen.

" Come on Dex, the Black Rose is just some urban legend " Leo said followed by Luna.

" You miss me Dexter? " she said in a teasing voice making Jason laugh a little because of the random timing as he continued to cook up breakfast.

" Uh..no. Listein, the Black Rose is no legend. She's the most amazing duelist ever. Her cards come alive! I know where she is and I rebuilt my deck to taker her on. "

" So where is she? " Leo asked.

" I was scanning some blogs earlier this morning and check this out! There's this rumor going around saying she's gonna pop up at the street duels today! "

" Then let's go! " Leo said showing off his duel disk and this caught his friend by surprise.

" Leo! How come your duel disk isn't falling off anymore? " Dexter asked.

" Right..so this super hero stops by and... "

" He's not a superhero Dexter he's a knight " Luna cutted off her brother.

( Well that's a first ) Jason said to himself since not many people looked brightly towards his friend and by not many people he meant the people who wanted Yusei out of the picture.

" What are you two talking about? Who fixed up your duel disk? " Dexter asked and Jason was starting to grow a little worried now.

" Okay, so this guys duel runner is red and- " he was then stopped by her sister.

" Leo...until we know more about this guy we have to keep this between us " Luna whispered

" Yeah good point " Leo replied before their conversation was cut short by their friend.

" Hey!? What's going on!? " the brown head asked as Luna acted like everything was fine.

" Uh...nothing. We were just discussing about how much we really like your new bow tie. Listen we got to go now, see ya! " the female twin said ending the call followed by an oven mitt hitting Leo in the face.

" Hey what was that for?! "

" Look I get it that he seems cool to you, but out of respect you don't know a lot about him. "

" Jason's right Leo this is our secret "

" Thank you " the albino said to the female twin. " And also I'm not really comfortable with the idea of you and your friend going to a street duel just to duel someone who might not even exist. On top of that I've heard of the rumors of the Black Rose and if there as bad as they say you could get hurt. "

" I know but Dexter has been wanting to duel the Black Rose for a while now "

" That don't matter, I'm with Jason, Leo you and Dexter could get hurt " Luna said backing up with Jason.

" But Luna this could by my one chance to help improve our dueling skills since the duel I've had with Jason and his friend. So why don't you come with me and Dexter? "

" So basically your asking me to be your escort? "

" Yeah. Come on Jason please!? " the male twin begged making his sister sigh in annoyance.

" Leo, can't you just take a hint? And not go? "

Jason then sighed in defeat. " Fine, i'll go with you, but if it get's to dangerous were going no if's or buts got it? "

" Got it " Leo replied.

" Good, first have some breakfast " the albino said in a commanding tone as he went over to munch.

" What? Can't we just.. "

" No " Jason cut him off and dug in and even spoke with food in his mouth. " Breakfast most important meal of the day. So eat, and that ain't no request either. "

Leo looked to Luna who just shrugged her shoulders and decided to go eat.

* * *

Desmonds garage comes into view.

" So how do you feel Kara? " the green mowhawk teen asked as he was making the final adjustments for his duel runner. " I mean the fortune cup is tomorrow. "

The orange haired female teen sighed. " I just feel nervous, plus I don't even know if we can do this. Mom's life is literally at stake here. "

" I know. But we have to try at least " Desmond said as he then browsed at his deck. " Good thing I've had the time to fix up my turbo deck. So all I can now is just hope all goes well. By the way, ever since you saw that dragon you've been alright? "

She paused for a moment and reflected on the memory of the Crimson Dragon appearing in the sky not to long ago.

" Yeah, plus after a long time of thinking. I've decided to use it. "

" You mean the card that your dad left for you after he passed away? " Desmond asked a little surprised as she gazed at the card itself.

" Dad always told me that this card represented light and good of the world. I've wondered what he meant by it. But I'm willing to my best in the Fortune Cup. "

" Well good to hear, because now with my improved decks my dragons won't go down without a fight. So I'm with ya " the mowhawk teen said now giving his friend a fist bump.

* * *

It now changes to Rex Goodwin's complex with the man himself looking standing in front of the window.

" How's your training coming for the Fortune Cup? " Goodwin asked Jack who was sitting on the sofa.

" If you mean siting on the couch? Just great " Jack retorted giving Goodwin an answer showing he wasn't pleased while Mina poured him a cup of tea.

" Well, you might wanna change your attitude. I've invited not just one but two additional contestants this year " Goodwin said while approaching the sofa perking up Jack's intrist.

" Who? " Jack asked.

" Your friends from the Satelite, Yusei Fudo and Jason The Kid. "

" He'll be there including Jason? I like " Jack said now sounding a bit more pleased.

" I'm glad. I'd hope it would motivate you. "

" While I'm at it, where is Jason? " Jack inquired. " Because from what you told me some punk tried to kill him. Where is he now? "

" Were still searching for answer's and the one called Ferno is still being questioned. Well, I should probably let get back to your uh, "training regiment"? I'll show myself out and Jack...make sure you win this time okay? " Goodwin said before he left leaving only both Jack and Mina alone.

" Do you have any idea what this means Mina? " Jack asked lifting up his tea cup while she was trying to come up with an answer but failed.

" It means I can finally take on Yusei and even Jason again. "

" And that's a good thing isn't it? " she asked as he gazed at his own reflection through the tea.

" It's so much more then that. Its a chance. "

" A chance for what? Mr Atlas? " Mina asked as he sipped his tea and he placed it back down.

" A chance to redeem myself " Jack said as he picked up the top card from his deck and it was revealed to be Stardust Dragon. " I underestimated Yusei in our last match but this time I'll prove to him I'm the best " he said while getting up.

" What? Like right now? Mina asked as he explained.

" I'm just gonna out and even the play field so that Yusei defiantly shows up meaning if he shows up, so will Jason. And if I'm right about this the Crimson Dragon just might show up at the Fortune Cup as well. "

* * *

The Daiman area now comes into view.

" Hmmm, defiantly reminds me of satellite " Jason said to himself as he, Leo and Dexter were still on the search for the Black Rose. Luna wasn't around because she decided not to come. But over the course of the entire day they had been looking for any signs or just anything that would give them a general idea on where to find her.

But he was also keeping his eyes an ears sharp for any signs of possible danger.

" Geez, who ever the Black Rose is, she obviously don't wanna be found " Jason commented.

" No kidding " Leo agreed as they continued to look around and kind of noticed that his friend Dexter seemed nervous. " Hey Dex? What's the matter? " the blue green haired kid asked.

" Uh, Leo? Are you sure about this guy? I mean he does have a mark " the glasses boy said whispering.

" Don't worry about it...Jason's a really good person. Just trust me okay? " Leo asked whispering back.

" Alright... " the brown head said still feeling a bit unsure but decided to trust his friends words about Jason.

" So are you sure this is the area? " the albino asked Dexter.

" Yeah. "

" Well where should we start looking for her? " Leo asked.

" Look " Jason pointed out towards a crowd of guys gathered around. " Bingo a street duel. You want some answers then that's a good place to start. Let's go over there " the albino said before getting in front of them.

" Okay, guys... just let me do the talking alright? " they both nodded and headed over.

" Hmm? He could you fellas give us a little view? " Jason asked a few guys with them moving aside.

After getting a decent view the three boys then got a clear view of the duel. On one side there was a guy who looked a lot like Joey Wheeler while on the other side and on his field was werewolf wearing black pants and had some kind of red device over it's heart area.

(Lycanthrope Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1800)

Jesse Wheeler Life Point's 500

As for the other side it appeared to be a young duelist wearing a blue hoodie and a masquerade mask. And on his side of the field was a rock monster that wore black gloves and black pants along with a pair of goggles around it's neck.

(Goggle Golem Level 4 Atk. 2100 Def. 500)

? Life Point's 2000

" I will now play the spell Back Up Rider! Now Goggle Golem gains an extra 1500 attack points " Goggle Golem gave off a battle cry as it's power grew.

(Goggle Golem Atk. 2100+3600)

" Now attack! " the mysterious masked duelist said as his monster punched away the werewolf destroying it.

Jesse Wheeler Life Point's 500-0

" Aw man " the look alike said as he approached the mysterious and handed him the monster he used and the spell used to ritual summon it. " You win kid. "

" I will take care of these cards " the stranger said. " Take this in exchange. I win some you win some " the masked duelist said as he gave his opponent Gilfreid the Lightning.

" Cool, thanks a lot. See ya later " the cousin said along with the masked duelist now leaving.

( There's something really particular about that duelist. I don't know what it is but I've got a bad feeling about this. ) Jason said to himself gathering his thoughts before he decided to ask around.

" Hey excuse me sir? Have you seen the Black Rose? " Jason asked.

" Nah, don't you know she don't exist? Maybe she's dueling one of your imaginary friends! " the guy said in a Boston ascent.

" And I'm pretty I got the same answer ten times today " Jason remarked before turning to both Leo and Dexter.

" Nearly the same answer that we've been getting all day " the albino said shrugging his shoulder not sure of what else to do.

" Maybe she doesn't exist Dex " Leo said.

" Well I know the blogs don't lie. She'll be here, I just know it " Dexter said.

" You sure? I mean does anyone know who she really is? " the blue green haired male twin asked.

" Well she better show up, because my deck is ready for her. "

" Okay, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've been looking for her all day. We should really get home " Jason said pointing out the most likely outcome.

" Huh? Go home? The Black Rose is the greatest duelist ever! They say her cards make real monsters! Her spells are like real spells! And her traps are like...

" Let me guess? Real traps? " Leo asked already knowing the answer before his friend sniffed.

" If you won't help me then fine. But I'm staying right here got that? "

" Don't cry Dexter I'll stay " Leo teased.

" I don't cry! "

" Could have fooled us " Jason retorted.

" Jason! " the albino recognized the voice and turned around and sure enough it was his friend Yusei.

" Jeez, about time that I found you! " Jason said rushing over to Yusei while Leo said to Dexter he was a super hero.

" Feelings mutual. Where have you been? "

" Long story " Jason said before he noticed he wasn't alone. Standing with him was an old with whit hair wearing robes including a tall bulky male with blue spiky hair including a brown haired male with a little bit of scruff.

" See you already made some friends. I'm Jason " the albino said extending out his hand and was shook one by one.

" Nice to meet you young man I'm Yanagi " the old man introduced himself followed by the spike head.

" Bolt Tanner, nice to meet you Jason. But just call me Bolt. "

" Blister. How's it going? "

" What are you doing here Jason? " Yusei asked.

" Hey what's up? " Leo greeted.

" Jason, Leo really shouldn't be here " the older male scolded.

" I know, I know, but there looking for a duelist called the Black Rose " Jason explained before he noticed Dexter step back in fear because of Yusei's marker.

" Hey, come on that's rude " Jason said scolding the brown head by flicking him in the head. " Jeez, haven't you heard never judge a book by it's appearance? And people say I'm bad. "

" By the way where's your sister? " Yusei asked Leo noticing she wasn't around.

" She didn't wanna come. And also this is my best friend Dexter "

" Uh hello " Dexter greeted making Leo ramble on before Jason noticed a certain envelope in his hand.

" I see you were invited to the Fortune Cup as well " Jason noted.

" Yep. You too? " Yusei asked.

" Hmm " Jason nodded his head showing the proof getting Leo all excited.

" Sweet! I get to duel both of you! I get to duel both of you! But this time I'm gonna take both of you down. "

" Don't get to confidant now " Jason said patting him on the shoulder before Yusei began to grip his right arm in pain.

" What's wrong?! " Yanagi asked.

" It hurts just like before... " Yusei said confusing them all except for Jason.

" Before? " Bolt asked.

" When it first appeared. The Crimson Dragon " Yusei said before Jason began to feel pain come from his arm as well.

( (Grunting in pain) My mark's acting up to?! Then that means there's another Chosen here, just like Kushano said. ) Jason said to himself before the crowd began to run away in fear.

" Get out of here! "

" It's the Black Rose! " the duelists cried out in fear before a small twister appeared and immediately the masked duelist from before got ready as if he was waiting for this. Afterwards multiple black thorn branches sprouted from the ground and then pierced the nearby buildings causing chaos to who ever got on their path

However much to everyone's surprise the thorns were stopped by large shard's of purple crystals sprouting out of the ground.

Nearby Jason and Yusei managed to avoid the attack and soon stared at a dragon concealed in the mist with it's scales appearing to resemble rose petals that roared away

" Who's dragon is that? " Yusei asked.

" I don't know, but it sure ain't friendly " Jason noted before the smoke cleared up revealing a figure wearing a white mask and black cloak including long dark burgundy colored hair that went down.

Then all of the sudden the masked duelist from the duel earlier wearing a blue hoodie ran forward and confronted the black rose.

" That's enough! " the masked duelist from earlier said getting her attention and noticed that he to had a dragon with four glowing eyes but this thing was made out of pure crystal and didn't have any wings.

" So, you dare challenge the black rose?! " the figure asked appearing to be female with her voice ringing from behind the mask.

" It would seem so. After all I've been searching for you " the duelist wearing the blue hoodie said as he was about to draw the first card but all of the sudden a strange red mark appeared on the Black Roses right arm shaped like a claw.

And just at that exact same time a mark appeared on the masked duelists left arm taking the shape of a star with a symbol of the sun right in the middle of it.

A gasp was heard from the black rose behind the figures mask.

" Your arm! You also have a mark! " the black rose pointed out.

" I do " the masked duelist said not backing down before he approached her.

" Stay away from me! " the black rose cried out before played a card creating a blinding light.

However the masked duelist also played a card making a massive dark crystal appear before him taking everyone by surprise.

But once the light was gone he turned around and noticed Jason and Yusei had glowing red marks on their arms as well.

" The two of you also have crimson marks as well " the masked duelist said before they stopped glowing.

" We do " Jason spoke up.

" But the question is who are you? " the albino spoke up.

" The Signer's and The Chosen. Were all tied together. However just know, that I'm a friend. And you will see me again. Till then goodbye " the masked duelist said before he began to walk away in flash of light.

( Who was he? This doesn't make any sense. But I know who one of the chosen are. Plus if my guess is right then he'll be there to. )

" Leo and Dexter? Can you both get back home alright? " Jason inquired.

" Yeah, we'll be fine " the blue green haired male twin said making the albino nod. " Alright, i'll be back. I just need to talk Yusei and I will come back okay? "

" Got it. I'll let Luna know " Leo said before he and Dexter began to make their way home.

" You sure that was a wise move? " the elderly old man asked.

" Don't worry they'll be fine. Anyway's I got some things to fill you up on Yusei, just not here " Jason said with the older male nodding.

" I bet. Because I've got some stuff to tell you to. "

* * *

It now shows Blister's place.

Only a while ago both Tanner and Yanagi had decided to head to bed while Blister went somewhere else.

Jason had told his friend everything that had happened and afterwards Yusei told him what had been going on for the last few days such as the facility, getting his runner back with the help of Blister and just recently Jack stopped by giving him Stardust Dragon.

" Geez, the Facility? That blows. But how'd you get out of there? " Jason inquired.

" I dueled the Warden and beated him, barely. "

" By any chance was he like one of those real round guys? Like in those comic books where they cheat and stuff? " Jason asked.

" Yeah. He wouldn't even keep his part of the deal until Goodwin showed up. "

" The director himself? " Jason said a little bit surprised. " Man, I don't know how you do it. Either you got an insane amount of luck or something else. " the young albino rambled.

" (clearing throat) Now while I'm at it, Yusei? What's going on? How come your going to the Fortune Cup? "

Yusei didn't reply as he was focused on his runner and threw the young albino his envelope. Afterwards he opened it up and took out a picture shocking him greatly.

" Seriously?! Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz are in trouble? "

" Yeah, and Goodwin says if I don't go, there gonna pay the price " Yusei said giving him more details making Jason hit the wall and grunt in anger and called himself down.

" Does Jack know anything about this? "

" I asked the same thing and he said no. But Blister said he would go check up on them and try to get them some where safe. "

" Whoa, okay, that's good to hear " the albino exclaimed sighing before Yusei decided to ask a question.

" How about you? Why is Goodwin making you participate Jason? "

" I'm doing it for the same reason I came here, to give Jack a piece of my mind. But there's also this " the young albino said raising the sleeve for his right arm and showing his mark.

" I saw the mark on your arm earlier, Yusei, and I have one to. "

" When did you get that? " Yusei asked a little surprised to hear this.

" It appeared around the same time the Crimson Dragon appeared. Afterwards Slade picked me up and told me some stuff. Said that the same night it appeared it meant that the time would come for the Signer's to gather along with the Chosen being selected. "

" Selected for what? "

" I don't really know. But my cards started speaking to me. I was told that the Chosen are tied together with the Signers and that I'm one of the 4.

* * *

" That was defiantly her " the masked duelist was now gazing towards the Kaiba Dome.

" She's one of the Signers and including that man. Not to mention another Chosen has been found. Two remain. "

The figure then removed his mask and took off his hoodie. He appeared to be at most likely at the age of 14. He had dark burgundy colored hair with a single strand going down his face and had brown eyes.

" The question is who? I hope that I'm able to find them. "

He then gazed at the moon. " As for you Akiza, I hope that we won't have to fight.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time**

 **The Fortune Cup Begins!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone here's the 9th chapter for The Dragon's Chosen and right about now this starts the beginning of the Fortune Cup and this will now show you all of what Desmond will be capable of. Plus I know you will all love the deck he'll use.**

 **Not to mention I will be brining back some tricky decks that have grown in power over the years exclusively for this tournament. So expect some really cool stuff.**

 **So expect each one of them to be defiantly familiar including some cards from the manga.**

 **But time to reply to my reviewers**

 **lumigoakvo9504**

 **I already gave your answer from that pm. But let's move on from that, enjoy :)**

 **Drakedragon297**

 **That's a good thought but I already got it planned, besides start out small and work it to on to something more awesome.**

 **Bobby Jenkins 8 (and for some odd reason 1)**

 **Honestly the Blue Eyes is to over used, that's how I feel about it. But don't worry you'll like what you in this chapter.**

 **Oh...OC Earthbound Immortals eh? Funny that was actually on my top list when I started this story. So don't worry I already got them all planned out ;)**

 **BloodySSGod**

 **Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Guest**

 **The Gusto deck? Hmm, i'll put that in for some later future chapters, mainly because I already got it all planned out.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **It'll all come together besides if I did tell you then that wouldn't be good for the pressure to build up. Also hope that you love the duel your about to see.**

 **Cheeky Nando chapter 1**

 **I do agree on that, it's not entirely pretty. I honestly just made them up since it's kind of like that in the 5d's universe considering in the beginning people are discriminated. And at least your being honest, but I get it, the thing might not seem perfect but honestly, there's something descent and there's not. Over and all I'm just doing this for fun.**

 **( I don't own the card game nor anime just only my Oc's and made up cards and that's about it. )**

* * *

 **Now let's up to speed.**

 **After staying with Leo and Luna to wait it for the fortune cup Jason over heard a friend of Leo's said he haf a lead on a duelist called the Black Rose. Having heard of the rumors of the infamous duelist Jason tagged along before finally reuniting with Yusei before the Black Rose appeared before them and showed off her power.**

 **Then as the another mysterious masked duelist appeared before them and said that he was on the same side leaving everyone present confused. However with the Fortune Cup coming up both Jason and Yusei hope that they can find more answers.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Dragons Charge**

Today was now the day, the Fortune Cup and this also marked the beginning a series of battles that both Yusei and Jason must overcome in order to face Jack with both duelists willing to go all out if they duel one another.

The corridor comes into view and as of right now Leo had just applied makeup on himself trying to make him look more feminine since he was dressing up as Luna.

" Well? What do you think? How do I look guys? "

" You look just a good Luna as Luna is " Yanagi commented making him cheer and was then kicked by his twin sister who was wearing a orange hat and orange coat.

" Don't embarrass me! " Luna said while blushing and both Dexter and Jason laugh.

" Come on Luna, chill out. I'm about to make into a dueling legend "

" One with certainly a disturbing backstory " Jason said getting a light laugh from both Bolt and Yanagi.

" But still dude, I'm still a little weirded out that you decided to dress up like Luna " Jason exclaimed before all of the sudden they heard a couple of footsteps.

As for who they belonged to it was none other then Desmond and Kara.

The orange haired female was now wearing a white coat with yellow patterns with a black shirt underneath and a black skirt with striped stockings and finally white shoes.

As for Desmond he was in his dueling clothes. They consisted that of a sleeveless dark green jacket with elbow high fingerless gloves to match. Further more he had a dark orange shirt underneath with dark blue skinny jeens and finally black dragon themed boots that had teeth and eyes.

" Excuse us " Desmond said as he and Kara made their way through and as he was going on Jason noticed he dropped a card.

" Hey! " Jason called out making them pause and turn around.

" This yours? " Jason asked showing a card that depicted an orange dragon.

" Yeah that's my mine " the green mowhawk teen said with Jason passing throwing to him with Desmond catching it with ease.

" What's your name? " Desmond asked.

" Jason " the albino replied.

" Jason huh. I look forward to us dueling one another " and once that was done the two older teens continued on.

" No way...that's Desmond Storm " Dexter breathed.

" Who's that? " Yanagi asked.

" Only the journey league champion of New Domino City. He's defended his title for over two years and the word is he might be the one to beat Jack Atlas this year " Dexter explained while Jason appeared to be intrigued.

" Well come on it's almost time " Yusei said getting both Jason and Leo's attention as the three of them headed were they were supposed to go.

" Also Leo, do your sister a favor and lose the makeup " the albino said.

" Okay, but only if Mr Amneisa Man tells me his name "

" You'll find out soon enough " Yusei said back to Leo.

" Yeah what he said " Jason added.

* * *

The Kaiba Dome now comes into view with the top rows full of dozens of people itching for some excitement with a man with fancy black hair shaped like a pompadour and wore a red shirt was getting things started.

 _" Duelists one and all. Professional and amateurs alike put your hands together for our master of ceremony's to director Rex Goodwin! " MC_ said motioning to the director himself.

Then as a few cheerleaders were gonna do a cheer a powerful wind emerged stopping them. Soon turning into a twister and afterwards revealed a black and red demonic like dragon that took to the sky.

 _" Ladies and gentlemen Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. You know what that means let's hear it for the reigning champion, the king of the cards, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster himself Jack Atlas!_ "

Then afterwards the king himself sped out onto the circuit with Red Dragon Archfiend nearby and before long the dragon crouched down on an alter before his master sped through the air and landed right in front of his ace monster. After taking off his helmet he got off and addressed the crowds.

" New Domino City! What's say we kick this tournament into overdrive!? Let's get this started! "

 _" It time that we meet the lucky duelist's who were selected to compete for the chance to duel Mr Atlas. The Fortune 18! "_ Mc said as a few spots of the area they were standing them opened up. Soon enough platforms rose up now revealing the 18 individuals wo would be participating in the tournament.

 _" Now let's hear it for, the always Mysterious Shira. "_ a man wearing black robes with two fur orange plums on his shoulders.

 _" The Great Kreiger! "_ a large dark skinned male wearing some kind of armor

 _" Commander Koda! "_ a gentlemen wearing a suit, a pair of glasses and had green hair.

 _" The Professor! "_ Another man wearing a black robe only he wore a barret and seemed to have a kind appearance that seemed to good to be true.

 _" Ms' Akiza Izinski. "_ A girl with burgundy colored hair that had a hair bracer coiling above her face. As for her clothing it appeared to be a red and white victorian style uniform.

 _" Sir Ransborg. "_ Some random guy with a cheap looking knight costume.

 _" The Lovely Ms Luna. "_ It was really Leo dressing up like Luna who was doing a pose making his twin sister facepalm herself.

 _" Yusei Fudo "_

 _" Kara Lumen! "_

The orange haired female's face comes into view smiling away.

 _" Avdol "_

Avdol was a man wearing an Anubis mask and Egyptian style clothing thing such as long grey sleeves robes.

 _" The Ferocious Raptor. "_

A bald male with large scars on his face that had dark green eyes and wore and wore a heavy brown jacket and wore no shirt underneath with a pants and boots to match.

 _" Turner Miles "_

A rather really small and round duelist wearing a white suit.

 _" Wilson Cartmen. "_

The same punk that dueled Kara and appeared to be glaring at his rival.

 _" Rin "_

A young teen with Burgundy colored hair with a single strand hanging down his face and had brown eyes. His clothing consisted of a three belted dark purple sleeveless vest with a red shirt underneath and black pants.

 _" Vector Masura "_

A man wearing an army helmet and an military outfit.

 _" Cobra Nocis. "_

A purple haired female with a long pony tail wearing a pair of glasses and wore a tuxedo meaning she meant business and was most likely a professional at what she does .

" Jason The Kid. " the albino gives everyone a blank face with a peace sign.

 _" And last but not least our own champion of the junior leagues..Desmond Storm! "_

The green mowhawk then gave everyone a thumbs up showing he was appreciative for his fans. But then all of the sudden multiple people noticed that both Yusei and Jason had marks.

" Yo what are Satelitte's doing here?! " a spectator asked.

" I bet they both stole someone else's invitations " another muttered. Then just like that a light chant began through the arena.

" Lose the losers! Lose the losers! Lose the losers! " the crowd chanted on and on, both Yusei and Jason knew they were talking about them.

The older male was taking the insults by closing his eyes while Jason shook his head in disappointment since he knew that he was human to, even if they didn't want to accept it.

MC was not expecting this at all from the jeers and before long the one called Greiger walked forward. " Give me that " the large man said taking the mike from him.

" _I have to say something "_ the large male said getting everyone's attention and silencing them. " _My name is Greiger, I know things are different in this city. But from where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit. " he then pointed in Yusei and Jason's direction._

 _"_ _These two kids may have been branded by your people as no good. But when I look at them, all I see is a duelist and being a duelist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to._

 _Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from and whom his family is or how much money he has.. That isn't what really matters. "_

Afterwards he gave the mike back to the MC causing a moment of silence before Goodwin began to clap away along with the rest of the crowd including Jason who glanced at Jack to see he was applauding him for Greiger's words of encouragement.

Then once things were back in order Goodwin stood up and began to address crowds. " Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words. In our world social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow man. But I had a vision of a duel tournament that would, if only for a fleeting while, remove that line. A tournament separate the competition of life, where the haves and have-not's could meet each other on an equal playing field, and prove themselves worthy to each other and to the world.

Fellow Duelists! Welcome to the Fortune Cup! " Goodwin said raising his fist with the crowd doing the same thing including a few duelists such as Desmond, Kara, and Greiger being some.

MC then took back control.

 _" And now...let's turn to the bracket suffler and find out who's dueling who in the first match to see who will be facing who in the first match! "_

Then just like the shuffler board did its thing and before long the results were in.

 _Greiger vs Leo_

 _Sir Ransborg vs Akiza Izinski_

 _Desmond Storm vs Cobra_

 _The Professor vs Commander Koda_

 _Yuesei Fudo vs Shira_

 _Avdol vs Rin_

 _Kara Lumen vs Turner Miles_

 _Raptor vs Vector Masura_

 _Jason The Kid vs Wilson Cartmen_

" Looks like I'm gonna duel early " Desmond noted.

" And I have to duel the short guy. But looks like that Wilson will dueling Jason, I'm actually interested to see what he will do. "

" As am I " the green mowhawk teen said as he glanced over to Jason who nodded his head.

* * *

Later on the day had gone by rather quick the first match was between Leo and Gregier but the male twin had ultimately lost. Afterwards the second match was between Sir Randborg and Akiza Izinki who was revealed to be the Black Rose and was utterly beaten brutally by her psychic powers.

In the waiting room everyone was shocked completely at the results of the duel all excluding the one called Rin who stared intensively at Akiza.

" Wow...she defiantly wrecked him up " Desmond noted meaning he was watching the whole entire duel along with Kara.

( I wonder if the guy pulling the strings I've heard about is watching? ) the teen asked himself. ( Either way I'm already in danger. )

Rin said to himself as he walked off with the Egyptian themed duelist Avdol watching him.

" Desmond Storm, your up next " a staff member called out with the green mowhawk teen getting up.

" Good luck Desmond " Kara called out with her best friend giving a thumbs up in response.

* * *

 _" Welcome back folks our next duel is about to begin! I know your all edged into your seats after that last match. But now your all in for a really big treat. "_ Mc said.

" _First up is the top private detective in New Domino, give it up for Cobra Nocis! Now for her opponent the young man who conquered the junior leagues and has defended his title with pride, give it up for Desmond Storm! "_ Mc said now introducing the respective duelists with Cobra on the right and Desmond on the left side.

" Heh, your actually pretty cute " Cobra commented.

" Sorry but comments will get you so far " Desmond smirked.

" So you ready? " the green mowhawk teen asked activating his white duel disk with the purple haired female doing the same thing with her purple duel disk.

" I am. Just don't expect me to play nice. "

" Wouldn't want it any other way " Desmond replied.

 **" Let's Duel! "**

 **Desmond: Life Point's: 4000**

 **Cobra: Life Point's: 4000**

" The first move is mine " Cobra said drawing her first card.

" I'll now set the field spell, Venom Swamp! " all of the sudden the area around them turned into a massive muck pit. " Welcome to the muk pit. This is where we'll be fighting. "

" What's this supposed to do? " Desmond asked.

" Simple, really. After we end our turns all monster's on except for the ones that "Venom" in their name are poisoned. "

As he said that Desmond narrowed his eyes knowing this already wasn't gonna be easy.

* * *

It now shows the waiting room with Kara, Rin and Greiger watching the match.

" She uses The Venom Deck " Rin noted. " he is gonna be in trouble with it's effect. "

" I agree. But we'll have to see what he's capable of " Greiger observed.

" He'll be fine " Kara said. " Desmond is just as a good a duelist like the rest of us. He won the Junior Leagues for a reason "

" Well said " Greiger nodded with Jason now joining in to see what he could do.

* * *

" Next I play the spell Field Barrier! Now Venom Swamp can't be destroyed by card effects and no other field spells can't be played. And now I summon Venom Snake! "

From a portal emerged a snake that had spikes and including an armed tail.

(Venom Snake Level 3 Atk. 1200 Def. 300)

" I'd be careful, because it can bite. But now i'll end my turn with two face downs. Your move " Cobra said as two facedown holographic cards appeared on her side of the field.

" My turn! " Desmond said as he then drew his first card and examined each card in his hand making a choice.

" I'm brining out Lancer Windwurm! " a portal emerged on his side of the field and from the portal emerged a green winged dragon wearing armor and wielded a double sided lance.

(Lancer Windwurm Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1200)

" Next I play the spell Block Attack. So this will switch your monster to defense mode! " Venom Snake then coiled itself up.

" Now Lancer Windwurm attack his Venom Snake! " after that the double lance wielding dragon charged at the snake and soon impailed it turning it into a snake a bob.

" Also there's something else nice. When it attacks a monster in defense mode it inflicts piercing damage! " Desmond said while Cobra chuckled not minding the damage to her life point's at all.

Cobra: Life Point's 4000-2500

" Yes you did, but you allowed me to set my trap card in motion! Damage=Reptile! Now once per turn when I take damage I can special summon a reptile monster from my deck with attack point's equal or less to the damage I took. But then I play the trap Snake Whistle! Since a reptile monster was destroyed in battle I can special summon a level 4 or below reptile monster from my deck. So I'll bring out two more Venom Snakes! "

From the muk emerged two more spiked armed snakes.

(Venom Snake x2 Level 3 Atk. 1200 Def. 400)

" Drat. I'll now end my turn with two cards " Desmond said as two holographic cards appeared on his side of the field. Then all of the sudden from the muk a snake made out of water lashed out at Lancer Windurm and wrapped its self around it's right leg making the dragon cry out in pain.

(Lancer Windurm Atk. 1800-1300)

" _And the duel is already started off with each duelist pulling out the stocks! Desmond has already inflicted a lot of damage to her opponent. But on the other hand Cobra's snake's pack a powerful dose of venom, this will be an interesting duel indeed._ " Mc commented.

" So was this the poison you were talking about? " Desmond asked.

" That's right. All monster's aside from my venom monster's get a Venom Counter and lose 500 attack points " Cobra explained as she drew another card.

" I'll now play Venom Serpent " from the muck emerged a two headed green snake that had three pointed fangs.

(Venom Serpent Level 4 Atk. 1000 Def. 800)

" Next I play the effect of one of my venom Snake's. Once per turn I can place a venom Counter on one monster you control. So your Windurm loses more power. but the down side is that it can't attack. "

All of the sudden another water snake lashed out at Lancer Windurm and wrapped it self up around it's left increasing the pain even more.

(Lancer Windurm Atk. 1300-800)

" By why stop there? When I can use my Venom Serpent to inflict more pain by adding another Venom Counter! "

Another water snake jumped through the muk latching onto Lancer Windurm's tail.

(Lancer Windurm Atk. 800-300)

" Now I'll have one of my Venom Snakes attack! " Cobra commanded making one of the armed snakes attack Lancer Windurm ending it's pain and drawing blood from Desmonds life point's.

Desmond Life Point's 4000-3100

" Next up my Venom Serpent! "

The two headed snake then let loose twin streams of venom hitting the green mowhawk teen.

Desmond Life Point's 3100-2100

" I'll now end my turn with two more facedowns " Cobra said as two more holograms appeared.

" _Wow! Talk about a come back folks! Not only does Cobra know how to inflict pain but her snakes are literally eating his monsters alive! Can Desmond make a comeback?!_ " MC asked the crowd making a little tension.

" Oh I plan on to " Desmond said as he drew another card. " I'll now play Hand Destruction. Now we each send two cards to the graveyard and draw the same amount. "

Desmond then selected two cards from his hand and sent them into the graveyard along with Cobra before each duelist drew two cards.

" Then I put a monster in face down defense position with a facedown to end my turn! "

An unkown monster card appeared on Desmond's side of the field along with a facedown holographic card.

" My turn. I will now sacrifice My Venom Serpent to bring out my Venom Boa! "

The muck then swallowed the two headed green snake and in it's place was an even large blue snake with three blue eyes and had a snake head for a tail.

(Venom Boa Level 5 Atk. 1600 Def. 1200)

" And now I'll have my Venom Boa attack your monster! " the large snake then lashed out towards the unknown monster.

" Not so fast I play the trap Windstorm of Etaquia! Now all of your monsters battle positions are changed so that means they all go to defense mode! " A strong wind then picked up causing all of Cobra's monster's to go into defense position by coiling up.

" Tch, so what? I'll switch my two Venom Snakes back into attack mode and end my turn. "

" It's my move! " Desmond then drew a card and began to his retaliation.

" I now summon Dragunity Brandistock! " from a portal emerged a little blue dragon that wore a helmet with a spear tip.

(Dragunity Brandistock Level 1 Atk. 600 Def. 400)

" And now I reveal Dragunity DarkSpear! " Desmond then flipped up the unknown monster that was revealed to be a small black dragon that wore a metal spear shaped head piece.

(Dragunity DarkSpear Level 3 Atk. 1000 Def. 1000)

" _And they are folks! Desmond's Dragunity monsters! Were about to see something great!_ " MC cried out while the crowd was now going crazy.

* * *

Back at the waiting room Kara smiled.

" Now he's gonna serious " the orange haired female said while everyone else just took her word.

* * *

" Now I play Dragunity DarkSpear's ability! By tributing a dragon type dragunity monster to special summon a level a level four or below winged beast monster from my graveyard to the field. Now I tribute Dragunity Brandistock to call in Dragunity Legionnaire! "

The small blue dragon turned into and energy and after that a portal opened in the sky letting loose a man wearing a bird like robe with a hood resembling the head including a pair of wings.

(Dragunity Legionnaire Level 3 Atk. 1200 Def. 800)

" next I play the spell Star Breaker! Now all my monsters levels are increased by 1 until the end phase! " Desmond explained.

(Dragunity DarkSpear Level 3+4)

(Dragunity Legionnaire Level 3+4)

" Now time for some tuning! " Desmond said as DarkSpear gave off a roar before becoming a series of rings that covered Dragunity Legionnaire who then turned into a set of stars and then a pillar of light.

" With these monsters I summon Dragunity Knight-Barcha! "

Once the light died down something took off into the air. As for the monster's appearance it was serpent like dragon with green and purple skin that had four wings and had a chin pointed forward like a sword with a rider on it's neck.

(Dragunity Knight-Barcha Level 8 Atk. 2000 Def. 1200)

" A nice monster, to bad it won't be able to do much " Cobra mocked.

" Don't underestimate my monster's the thing about Dragunity's is that they work together to fight and Barcha is a clear example because of his ability. I can select a number of dragon type "Dragunity" monsters and equip them to this card and gains 300 attack point's for each one equipped. So I equip DarkSpear and Brandistock from my graveyard! "

Barcha then roared away as it's rider raised it's weapon into the air and from the earth shot out DarkSpear and Brandistock who turned into armor covering Barcha's body and increased his power.

(Dragunity Knight Barcha Atk. 2000+2600)

" And now Brandistock's ability when it's equipped to a monster it can attack twice during the battle phase! So Now Barcha attack his Venom Boa! "

After the command was given Barcha charged at Venom Boa before it killed the snake using it's bladed chin and took to the sky's.

Cobra Life Point's 2500-1500

" Next I'll have Barcha attack your second Venom Snake! " the green and purple dragon then made a turn before it passed right by one of the Venom Snakes and engulfed it fire dealing damage to Cobra.

Cobra: Life Point's 1500-100

" You might have me on the ropes but I still have more tricks up my sleeve! I now use Damage=Reptile to summon out another Venom Serpent! "

The muck then produced another two headed three fanged snake.

(Venom Serpent Level 4 Atk. 1000. Def. 800)

" I'll now end my turn with another facedown " Desmond said before a water snake latched itself onto Barcha making it roar out in pain.

(Dragunity Knight-Barcha Atk. 2600-2100)

" And it now looses 500 attack points " Cobra mocked. " Then I use the effects of my Venom Snake and Venom Serpent to cripple your monster some more! "

Two more water snakes latched themselves onto Barcha drecreasing it's power.

(Dragunity Knight-Barcha Atk. 2100-1100)

" I release my two snakes to summon fourth Vennominon The King of Poisonous Snakes! " the muk then engulfed the two snakes before it released somekind of human wearing snake themed robes that showed he was royalty while his lower body was a snake's and his arms were replaced by the heads of many venomous serpents.

(Vennominon The King of Poisonous Snakes Level 8 Atk. ? Def. ?)

" What's it's attack points? " Desmond asked.

" Simple, it gains 500 attack points for each and every reptile monster in my graveyard. I have over at least 8 snakes layed to rest so it's 4000! "

(Vennominon The King of Poisonous Snakes Level 8 Atk. 4000)

" Now Venominon! Attack! Go Fang Venom! "

" Not so fast! I play the quick spell book of moon! Now my monster goes into defense mode and I won't take any damage this turn! "

" No matter it's still destroyed! " Cobra said as Vemnnomionon raised one of it's arms made out of snakes before they unleashed a powerful stream of venom destroying Barcha who was in facedown defense postion.

" I will end my turn with another facedown. "

" My move! " Desmond then drew his next card. " I'll play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack me fore three turns. Followed by Poison of the Old Man which gives me a choice of gaining 1200 life point's or inflicting 800 point's of damage. But at the rate were at, I can tell things will get more fun so I'll gain life points. "

Desmond Life Point's 2100-3200

" Why would you do that? " Cobra asked. " Just to show off? You had a chance to beat me why didn't you take it? "

" I already told you. Plus it would be cliché to do that. Seemingly appearing to be desperate to win especially in a tournament like this. "

" But if it was for your life what then? " the purple haired female asked.

" Then it would be a different story. Now I summon Exploder Dragon! "

From a portal emerged a small black dragon with some kind of spiked egg in it's claws.

(Exploder Dragon Level 3 Atk. 1000 Def. 100)

" It's not much isn't it? " Cobra asked.

" Maybe, but how about we find out and now I will attack Vemonnion with Exploder Dragon! "

This completely took Cobra by surprise but thought it was nothing until it the spiked egg landed in front of it before it exploded destroying the king.

" I forgot to mention something. When Exploder Dragon attacks I don't take damage and the monster that destroyed is destroyed. Heh, so much for him. "

Then much to his confusion she began to laugh. " You did something I wanted you to do. Because now I'm able to use the trap Rise of The Snake Deity! Now I'm able to call fourth Venominaga! The Deity of Poisonous Snakes! "

All of the sudden the muk began to erupt and something began to emerge. Once the monster emerged it was revealed to be a female monster. Her hair was composed of snakes including the rest of it's body. It's arms were massive snakes with miniature snake heads for tounges including the tail being a cobra.

( Venominaga The Deity of Poisonous Snakes Atk.0 Def. 0)

" And now just like Vennominon it gains 500 attack points with the king himself " Cobra said as her power increased.

(Venominaga The Deity of Poisnonous Snakes Atk.0 + 4500)

" I'll now end my turn. "

" My turn " Cobra said drawing a card. " I'll play Allure of Darkness now I remove 1 dark attributed monster from hand to draw two cards. " One of the cards in her hand had vanished and afterwards she drew two cards.

" Now I put Venom Cobra in defense mode " from the muk emerged a large cobra coiled up that had it's head raised into the air and had its hood spread out.

(Venom Cobra Level 4 Atk. 100 Def. 2000)

" I end my turn with a facedown. " Cobra said as another holographic facedown appeared on her side of the field.

" Hmm " Desmond hummed as he drew another card. ( I need to get rid of that snake. Other wise if I don't, then I'm toast. Guess it's time to bring out the big guns. )

" First I play Foolish Burial and send Dragunity Phalanx to the graveyard " Desmond then took a single card from his deck and sent it to his graveyard.

" Next I summon Dragunity Dux! "

From the winds emerged another male wearing a bird like robe with the hood resembling the hood and beak that included a pair of wings and wielded a duster.

( Dragunity Dux Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

" First he gains 200 attack points for each Dragunity monster on the field "

( Dragunity Dux Level 4 Atk. 1500+1700)

" And thanks to his special ability when he's normal summoned I can equip 1 level 3 or below dragon type Dragunity monster from the graveyard. So I equip Phalanx to Dux. "

Afterwards a dragon small dragon with blue skin wearing bronze armor appeared and before long Dux had gotten onto it's back and began to ride it.

" Then comes Phalanx's ability once per turn I can special this card to the field so it comes to the field.

(Dragunity Phalanx Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 1100)

" Now I tune Phalanx with my Dux! " All of the sudden the little armored wearing dragon turned into a set of rings with Dux turning into a set of four stars and into a pillar of light.

" And now I synchro summon Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana! " From the light appeared another serpent like dragon only this one was bright red and had a head piece that had three spikes resembling a helmet with a red rider on it's neck.

(Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana Level 6 Atk. 1900 Def. 1200)

" Now since Vajrayana was synchro summoned I can equip a level 3 or below Dragunity monster from my graveyard and equip it to my monster so I'll be giving him Darkspear. But DarkSpear won't be sticking for long because now I play it's other ability. By sending 1 card equipped to him to the graveyard his attack point's double until the end of the turn! "

DarkSpear turned into energy particles and Vajrayana gave off a red aura and roared away showing it's power grew.

(Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana Atk. 1900+3600)

" Next the trap card Dragunity Dagger! Now my monster gains 300 attack points for each Dragunity monster in my graveyard. I have over 5 so that's an extra 1500. "

(Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana Atk. 3600+5100)

" Go Vajrayana! Attack Venominnaga! "

" I'll now play my trap Snake Deity Offering's now by removing 2 reptile monsters from my graveyard I gain 2000 life points! "

Cobra Life Point's 100+2100

(Venominaga The Deity of Poisonous Snakes Atk. 4500-3500)

After the command was given the red dragon with it's rider transformed into a spear of fire and burst right Venominaga turning back to normal while the snake deity exploded.

Cobra Life Point's 2100-500

" Your not gonna get rid of her so easily. I play Venominnaga's ability! By removing a reptile monster I can bring Venominaga back to the field! "

Just he thought it was over much to his frustration the snake deity had returned through the muck itself.

(Venominaga The Deity of Poisonous Snakes Atk. 000+3000)

" Not to mention Damage Equals Reptile's effect with it I'm going to bring out another Venom Cobra "

From the muck emerged another cobra. ( Venom Cobra Level 4 Atk. 100 Def. 2000)

" So what do you do now? " Cobra asked as he sighed.

" I'll end my turn with another facedown. Your move and since my turn end's Varjrayana loses it's power boost. "

(Dragunity Knight-Varjrayana Atk. 5100-3400) then another water snake emerges from the muck and latches itself onto Varyrayan's neck.

(Dragunity Knight-Varjrayana Atk. 3400-2800)

" Heh, you shouldn't have ended this when you had the chance " Cobra said as she drew another card.

" First I will play the spell Snake Rain. Now I discard 1 card to send 4 reptile monster from my deck to the graveyard. " Cobra then sent 1 card from her hand to the graveyard and took four cards sticking out of her deck and sent them to the graveyard increasing Venominaga's attack points.

(Venominaga The Deity of Poisonous Snakes Atk. 4000+6500)

" Next I play the spell Venom Shot now when either Venominnon or Venominaga are on the field I can place two venom counter's on a monster you control such as your dragon. "

Two more water snakes lashed out at Varyana making the red dragon roar out in pain.

(Dragunity Knight-Varjrayana Atk. 2800-1800)

" Even so but you still can't attack do to my swords still in play " Desmond reminded.

" I'm aware, but it's time to show your my ultimate beast " Cobra said gaining a twisted demeanor.

" I now remove all reptile monsters from my field and in my graveyard to summon the mighty Evil Dragon Anata! "

All of the sudden all of Cobra's monsters were sucked into the muck followed by the souls of all of her reptile monsters. Before long a giant snake with over seven heads appeared roaring away.

(Evil Dragon Anata Level 8 Atk. 11400 Def. 11400 )

* * *

Back at the waiting room.

" Are those numbers even right? " Rin asked in surprise.

" I'm afraid so. That monster is to powerful, if it does make it's mark then it will be over " Greiger noted most interested to see what will happen next.

" Come on Desmond... " Kara said putting her hands together and hoped for a miracle that her friend could pull it off.

* * *

 _" Ladies and gentlemen I have never seen a monster with that many attack points in my whole currier as a duel caster. What could Desmond Storm do now against this powerful beast!? " MC_ asked the crowd.

" Simple I'm going to win this duel. " Cobra said answering the question. " Now I'll end my turn. Plus thanks to Anaya's ability I can destroy 1 card on the field so your swords of revealing light will be destroyed. "

After that was said its eyes glowed destroying the blades of light before a water snake latched itself onto Evil Dragon Anata and Varjrayana.

( Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 11400-10900)

(Dragunity Knight-Varayana Atk. 1800-1300)

" Your monster might be strong but your venom swamp will get lash onto it " Desmond pointed out as he drew a card.

" It don't bother me " Cobra replied.

" I'll now put a monster in defense mode and end my turn " a facedown monster appeared and at the same time more water snakes latched onto each players respective monsters.

(Dragunity Knight-Vajrayan Atk. 1300-700)

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 10900-10400)

" My turn " Cobra drew another card. " I will now play my trap card! Venom Burn! Thanks to this card I remove all venom counter's placed on a monster and inflict 700 point's of damage for each one removed and I choose Anata. It had two venom counter's now you get hit with 1400 point's of damage. "

As she said that the two water snakes latched onto Anata released their grip and lunged towards Desmond inflicting a lot of damage to his life point's.

Desmond Life Point's 3200-1800

" On top of that Anata's attack point's return to normal " Cobra exclaimed as the multi headed snake roared.

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 10900+11400)

" Evil Dragon Anata attack Varjrayana and end this duel! " she commanded as the multi headed serpent lashed out all of it's heads forward towards the red dragon.

" Not so fast! I play my trap! Relieve Monster! Now I can return a monster back to my hand and switch and switch it out with another monster so I'm brining out Golem Dragon in defense mode! "

The large red dragon was then switched out in a flash of light and in it's place was another dragon only it appeared to be made out of solid rock.

(Golem Dragon Level Atk. 200 Def. 2000)

Cobra then growled in annoyance. " Anata wipe out that puny monster! " Anata resumed it's attack used all of it's heads to wipe the rock dragon.

" I'll now end my turn and since my turn ends I can destroy 1 card on the field such as your facedown monster! " Cobra pointed with Anata's eyes glowing bright red before the monster that was facedown shattered revealing to be another Golem Dragon with another water snake latching out from the muck.

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 11400-10900)

" You have only 1 turn to beat me and if not then just surrender " the purple haired female said.

" _Cobra is right. Even though Desmond managed to survive that last attack but if he doesn't draw the right card then it is game over. Can he pull it off or will the junior champion taste defeat before dueling Jack Atlas? "_

" My turn... " Desmond said now drawing a card.

( I have an idea, but need to drag this on for one more turn ) Desmond said to himself as he prepared his little counter measure.

" I'll now put a monster in defense mode and end my turn! " the green mowhawk said as a face down monster appeared on his side of the field including another facedown card on his side of the field with another venom snake latching onto Anata.

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 10900-10400)

Cobra then drew another card. " I will now have Anata attack your monster! " the multi headed snake then lashed all of it's heads out destroying the facedown monster that was revealed to be a third Golem Dragon.

" I will now end my turn with a facedown and since the turn has ended Anata destroy that facedown! " the purple haired female commanded with it's eyes glowing bright red.

" Got you! I play my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I destroy the facedown on your field! " Desmond pointed out with a lighting bolt crashing into Cobra's card revealing it to be another venom burn.

( I knew it, now I'm able to do this ) the green mowhawk teen said to himself while Cobra was now starting to get annoyed with another water snake coming out and latched itself onto Anata.

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 10400-9900)

He then drew another card before he then smiled.

" What are you smiling about? Even if you bring out a good synchro monster it won't be enough to beat Anata. Because eventually it will hit you. "

" Your right Cobra, but with the right cards it can be done. Now I play the spell Half Shut! Anata's attack point's are cut in half but the monster can't be destroyed in battle! "

All of the sudden a blue field surrounded Anata and decreased it's power drastically.

(Evil Dragon Anata Atk. 9900-4950)

" Next I summon Play Monster Recarnation! Now by discarding 1 card I can add a monster from the graveyard and add that card to my hand. So i'll send Dragunity Decurion to add Dragunity Dux back to my hand " Desmond then sendded the selected card to his graveyard and in exchange he got the card that he wanted.

" Then I summon it! Welcome back Dux! " Desmond said before one of the many men wearing bird like robes appeared.

" And you already know it's effect! When it's summoned I can equip a dragon type Dragunity monster from my graveyard and equip it to Dux. And you already know the monster I'm going for...Dragunity Phalanx! " the small dragon then appeared and afterwards like before Dux hopped onto it's back.

" Then just like last time I'll use Phalanx's ability to special summon itself to the field when it's equipped to a monster. "

Phalanx then got Dux off of him and roared away.

(Dragunity Phalanx Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 1100)

" Now I tune Phalanx and Dux together! "

The small dragon then turned into a set of rings before it once again coated Dux who became a set of stars that aligned and into a pillar of light.

" Ride on! Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg! "

From the light emerged another serpent like dragon appeared on the field roaring away with a rider intact. The dragon itself resembled Barcha only this one was white. As for it's bladed head piece was something like a trident

( Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg Atk. 2000 Def. 1100)

" Another interesting monster, to bad it won't do much against Anata. Even if you did decrease it's power it won't be able to any thing. "

" Maybe. But now I equip Gae Bulg with Dragunity Divine Lance! This will give him a 100 attack point boost times it's level and it's a level 6. "

A lance then descended from the sky before it was taken hold by the rider with Gae Bulg roaring away.

(Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg Atk. 2000+2600)

" Gae Bulg attack Anata! " the command was given and after that the dragon charged and coated itself with energy.

" Also before you say anything i'll now play his special ability! By removing a winged beast type monster from my graveyard it gains that monsters attack points until the end phase of my next turn and I remove Dragunity Decurion. As for the attack point's 3000! "

(Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg Atk. 2600+5600)

The energy coating Gae Bulg then intensified before it destroyed the evil dragon.

Cobra Life Point's 500-0

" It's over! _Desmond Storm has just triumphed over a powerful opponent and will be moving onto the semi finals! While Cobra slithers back to her nest._ " Mc announced with Desmond waving to the crowd bearing a smirk on his face.

* * *

Back at the waiting room.

" Way to go Desmond! " Kara said giving her friend a high five.

" I have to agree, your reputation shows that it's not false " Greiger chuckled.

" I'd say to say that was good " Jason said. " I'm not offending you or anything but I just prefer to duel against other duelists in person to believe. But it's a good sign that duel will be a lot better then that. "

" How do you know that? " Desmond asked curious to hear his reply.

" Gut feeling " the albino replied making Desmond chuckle. " But come on, enjoy the show. Yusei sure knows how to give one " Jason said with everyone now focused on the screen and began to watch Yusei's match.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc cards introduced**

 **Dragunity Decurion Level 7 Winged Beast Attribute wind. Atk. 3000 Def. 1000**

 **You can special summon this card from your hand by halving this cards attack points. If it's summoned this way equip 1 dragon type Dragunity monster from your graveyard to this card.**

 **Dragunity Dagger. Trap**

 **Equip to a face Dragunity monster, that card gains 300 attack point's times the number of Dragunity monster's in your graveyard.**

 **Snake Deity Offering. Trap**

 **Remove 2 reptile monsters in your graveyard and gain 2000 life points.**

 **Next time Rise of Gemini**

 **( Also as of right now I have fixed the mistake that made the duel seem so confusing so I apologize if for it. So hoped you liked this version better, Peace. )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone here's chapter ten of The Dragon's Chosen and this chapter will also be introducing another major character that will be part of this story not to mention I'm gonna make sure that this goes exactly as planned and don't make as much mistakes like I did back in the last chapter.**

 **That's the last thing I want to repeat again.**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **Yeah that duel was confusing and realized the mistake I made thanks to you, sorry bout that. Hope this one will make more sense and enjoy it.**

 **Drakedragon297**

 **Eh, personally I already had it all planned out but hope that you like this duel.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Yeah, it's a good deck actually but yeah I hate dueling against those decks to but I kind of them to. And also hope that you'll like the duel that's about to take place in this chapter.**

 **Bobby Jenkin's chapter 9**

 **Yeah, you will and you'll be a bit surprised.**

 **Chapter 1 that's honestly not a bad idea but it will come once the meeting of Grendel comes closer.**

 **Chapter 8 hmmm not really, I ain't into those battle royal duels to be honest.**

 **Idez15**

 **Again I'm sorry and hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Lumigo akvo9504**

 **Thank you. And as a matter of fact Soul Eater is one of my top anime's and yeah the grammar is normal but hey it ain't killing anyone is it? Nope. As for Desmond oh yeah, that's exactly what I was aiming for.**

 **Doomsday.**

 **It's not an easy process, but if you want throw an idea and see where that'll take us.**

 **HunterHQ**

 **Don't worry I already know of fusions and synchro's being used not to mention I will be creating new dragons. But over and all I have my knowledge on that stuff, thanks anyways :)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Rise of The Gemini's**

Right about now a meeting was taking place with Goodwin and Lazar present including the one called Avdol

" What do you want? " the Egyptian themed duelist inquired still wearing the Anubis mask.

" My, aren't you a little on edge? " Lazar questioned.

" I am because my match will soon being. Make it quick... "

" I understand, but what if I told you that this duelist has a special power? "

" What kind of power? " Avdol inquired.

" We have no knowledge on this duelist only that he wields some sort of power much similar to the Black Rose. "

" I see...another psychic, most intriguing " Avdol noted.

" But just remember, don't go easy on him in the arena. We must see if he has the mark of the dragon or is one of the 4 " Lazar said while giving off a creepy giggle.

" I already know... " Avdol said before he left.

* * *

Not to long ago Yusei had his turbo duel with Shira who turned out to be Hunter Pace taking his place and was determined to duel Jack again.

He got Yusei real good, but in the end Jason's friend pulled through and beat him. Afterwards The Professor and Commander Koda dueled against one another. But surprisingly it ended rather quick with Koda emerging as the victor that kind of seemed a little suspicious.

However it was almost time for the next match.

Jason was with Yusei who was inspecting his runner.

" Geez, that was a turn around " the albino commented. " The guy seemed weird enough, but then some other dude takes his place? And everyone calls us the bad guys when there's a few bad apples in this city. "

" I know what you mean " Yusei replied not taking his eyes off of his runner.

" Hey can I ask you something? That girl, Akiza what are your thoughts on her? Honestly? "

" She has a mark of the dragon just like I do, but what confuses me is that she didn't seem to like it. "

" Yeah, I noticed that to, but if she's here, then...what that other duelist? Do you he might be here to? Because he also has mark much mine. Only it's different. "

" The way how this whole tournament's been going, I wouldn't be surprised if he did show up "

" That's true " Jason agreed as he got up. " Well I'll leave you alone "

" See you later Jason " Yusei said goodbye to his friend and as Jason left the room the one called Rin passed by the albino and as he did he looked eyes with the albino before he continued on.

( Somethings going to happen...and I know it will ) Jason said to himself before he headed off to the waiting room to watch the next match.

* * *

The arena now comes into with MC still raring to go for some more.

" Ladies and gentlemen it's time for our next duel! _On my right is a duelist all the way from Cairo Egypt Avdol! "_ the Anubis masked wearing duelist rose out from the right side from a platform supporting a gold duel disk.

" Now on my left we have...uh... " MC stuttered. " We don't have any records on this guy!? " MC whispered to a random person. " Well New Domino City give it up for Rin! " MC said as the dark burgundy haired male came into the arena same way as Avdol.

* * *

Up at the Stands

" This ought to be interesting " Yanagi commented.

" Yeah, no kidding. We got to see Desmond Storm duel and I'm really curious to know what these guys can do " Dexter said in agreement with Leo noticing Luna was staring at Rin.

" What is it? " the male twin asked.

" It his deck, "

" Who? "

" Rin " Luna replied. " His deck is unique, because there's not just one type monster in there is mixed with different kinds. "

" So you are my opponent? " the Anubis mask wearing male inquired.

" Yes. But I must say your my first opponent who is from another country. So I feel honored " Rin bowed with Avdol nodding in approval.

" Different kinds? I don't get it " Leo said before the duel had now began.

* * *

" **Let's duel!** "

 **Rin: Life Points 4000**

 **Avdol: Life Points 4000**

" Now, before we begin... " Rin said pausing the duel and brought out a coin.

" Heads or tails? Who ever gets it right goes first. "

" Why do a coin toss? " Avdol inquired.

" Its part of the way how I duel...it would actually be much more fitting if we did it this way wouldn't you agree? "

The Egyptian duelist chuckled through his mask. " Very well. I call tails.. "

" Heads for then " Rin then flipped the coin into the air and then caught it and slapped it onto his wrist.

" It landed on heads. The first move is mine " Rin said now drawing his first card.

" I play Phantom Dragonray Bronto in attack mode " from a portal emerged a large stingray that had a long blue neck of reptile sticking out of its mouth.

(Phantom Dragonray Bronto Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1000)

" Now I'll end my turn with two facedowns. It's your turn " Rin said as two holographic cards appeared on his side of the field.

Avdol drew his first card.

" I will now put a monster in defense mode and play two cards to end my turn " two facedown cards appeared on his side of the field including a facedown monster.

" _Both duelists are laying out there monsters and preparing for war folks. But the question is witch one will emerge on top?_ " MC asked the crowd.

" My move " Rin drew another card. " I'm now brining in Blazewing Butterfly! " From a portal emerged a red butterfly with it's wing's literally made out of fire.

(Blaze Wing Butterfly Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500)

" Phantom Dragonray Bronto attack! " Once Rin gave the command the water monster gushed out a powerful stream of water that destroyed Avdols monster.

But then all of the sudden a girl with blue hair emerged wearing an Egyptian style robe while holding some kind of stone tablet.

" By destroying my Gravekeepers Noblemen I can now special summon another Gravekeeper monster to take her place in facedown defense position just as long as it has 1500 or less attack points " Avdol explained as another facedown monster had appeared on the field.

Rin narrowed his eyes. " I'll now end my turn " the dark burgundy haired teen said not wanting to fall into a trap.

* * *

Back at the waiting room.

Desmond whistled. " A Gravekeepers deck? Now that's something I haven't seen in years. "

" Yeah it's a good deck. But it's a real problem for decks that rely on the graveyard. Even if I were to duel him, i'd have a hard time " Jason nodded in agreement.

" You know a lot of things don't you? "

" Well, got keep yourself busy when your dueling from anything you get your hands on " Jason replied as they continued to watch the duel.

" But...there's something odd... "

The green mowhawk teen looked to the albino in confusion. " What do you mean by that? "

" I don't know...but feel as if I seen him somewhere before...trying to figure that out. "

* * *

Avdol then drew another card. " I will now flip up Gravekeepers Spy! " the defense position card flipped up revealing an egyptian male wearing a black robe.

(Gravekeepers Spy Level 1200 Def. 2000)

" Since he was flipped up I get to special summon another Gravekeeper's monster from my deck with or less attack points. Now enter Gravekeepers Priestess in defense mode. "

From a stream of light emerged an egyptian woman with long braided black hair and wore a mask concealing her eyes and wore a Egyptian white robe including a gold cobra staff kneeling down.

(Gravekeepers Priestess Level 3 Atk. 1000 Def. 1500)

" Now her ability. When there's no field spell in play she act's as Necro Valley itself and all Gravekeeper monster's gain 200 attack and defense points. "

(Gravekeeper's Spy Atk. 1200+1400 Def. 2000+2200)

(Gravekeeper's Priestess Atk. 1000+1200 Def. 1500+1700)

" Next I summon Gravekeepers Cannonholder. " From a portal emerged another egyptian male wielding a large old wooden cannon over his shoulder.

(Gravekeeper's Cannonholder Level 4 Atk. 1400+1600 Def. 1200+1400)

" Now I play Cannonholders ability, by tributing a gravekeeper's monster

" Now Gravekeeper's Cannonholder attack his Phantom Dragonray Bronto! " obeying Avdols command the cannon wielding male aimed it's cannon before firing and killed the aquatic monster.

Rin: Life Point's 4000-3900

" Next I play it's ability. By tributing 1 gravekeeper monster it can inflict 700 point's of damage to your life points. I choose my Spy " Avdol said motioning his hand towards the gravekeeper's spy who turned into energy and was absorbed into the wooden cannon before it blasted Rin who appeared to be unaffected by the damage.

Rin: Life Point's 3900-3200

" I will now end my turn. "

" My turn " Rin said drawing another card. " I now sacrifice Blazewing Butterfly to advance summon Cythonian Emperor Dragon! " the fire butterfly then turned into a rainbow sphere and out of it came a large serpent like dragon with two large wings and a pair of smaller ones.

(Cythonian Emperor Dragon Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1500)

" Next I play the spell Super Double Summon! Now I can choose a Gemini monster I control and Gemini summon it and I choose Chythonian Emperor Dragon. "

The dragon then gave off a glow.

" _Now for those that are confused, Gemini monsters are both effect and normal monsters. But in order to unlock their effects you have to summon it twice and the fact that he has cards like that means he's one of the rare few Gemini duelists._ " MC explained.

" So what is that dragons effect? " Avdol inquired.

" To attack twice during the battle phase " Rin replied taking the egyptian duelist by surprise.

" First I'll have it attack your Priestess! " the dragon then let loose a powerful stream of fire that burned the gravekeeper's priestess lowering the cannonholder's power.

(Gravekeeper's Cannonholder Atk. 1600-1400 Def. 1400-1200)

" And now get rid of his cannonholder! " Rin commanded as the dragon released another stream of flames that destroyed the cannon wielding man.

Avdol: Life point's 4000-3000

" I'll end my turn and since I used Super Double Summon Cythonian Emperor Dragon returns to my hand " as he said that the dragon dissolved into energy showing it had returned to it's master's hand.

Avdol then drew another card. ( He is most defiantly a worthy opponent, but even if I am supposed to push him to his limits I must take my time. If I do attack he will retaliate with a much stronger force. )

" I will now call fourth Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode. " From a portal emerged another egyptian male came fourth kneeling down and wielded a metal curved staff shaped like a hook.

(Gravekeeper's Curse Level 3 Atk. 800 Def. 800)

" And now since he was summoned you lose 800 life points " Avdol said as the man raised it's staff into the air making a green energy coat Rin who was unaffected.

Rin Life Point's 3200-2400.

" Turn end " Avdol said with Rin drawing another card.

" I'll now play the trap Cry Havoc! Now thanks to this card I'm allowed to summon normal monsters by removing a monster from my graveyard.

" So first I summon Magical Reflect Slime! "

From a portal emerged a small blueish slime appeared.

( Magical Reflect Slime Level 3 Atk. 700 Def. 1200)

" Then I play the effect of Cry Havoc, I remove Phantom Dragonray Bronto to summon another monster and I choose Dawnbreak Gaurdna to bring it in defense mode! "

As Rin removed a card from his graveyard he another portal opened releasing a human wearing armor and had large gauntlets on it's arms kneeling down.

(Dawn Break Gaurdna Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 500 )

" I then use Cry Havoc's effect again and remove Blazewing Butterfly to summon Featherizer in defense mode! " another portal opened and from it came a weird looking wizard wearing a lot of white scarfs kneeling down.

(Featherizer Level 2 Atk. 200 Def. 1100)

" I end my turn "

Avdol then drew another card. " I now discard Gavekeeper's Commandant to add Necrovalley to my hand from the deck. " the egyptian duelist then grabbed a card sticking from his deck and took it.

" Now let us enter Necrovalley! " All of the sudden the area around them became a desert and both duelist's were right in the middle of a canyon.

" Thanks to the effect of Necrovalley neither of use can do anything with our graveyards and cannot remove cards. Further more all Gravekeeper monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. "

(Gravekeeper's Curse Atk. 800+1300 Def. 800+1300)

" Next I'll sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to call fourth the Gravekeeper's Chief! " the gravekeeper's curse turned into a rainbow portal and soon in it's place was another Egyptian male wearing robes and wielded a golden cobra staff.

(Gravekeeper's Chief Leve 5 Atk. 1900+2400 Def. 1200+1700)

" Next thanks to Gravekeeper's Cheif's ability my graveyard is unaffected by Necro Valley and also since he was summoned I get to summon a level 4 or below GraveKeeper monster from my graveyard such as my Gravekeeper's Nobleman! "

From a portal remerged the blue haired Egyptian female wearing a black robe and held a tablet.

(Gravekeeper's Nobleman Level 3 Atk. 1000+1500 Def. 1000+1500)

" Now I will have my Gravekeeper's Chief will attack your Magical Relfect Slime! "

" Not if I play the quick spell Unleash your power! Now all my Gemeni monsters gain their effects such as my Slime all battle damage I would have taken involving it is directed to you instead and my Dawnbreak Gaurdna's original defense points become 2300! "

(Dawnbreak Gaurdna Def. 500+2300)

" So? Do you switch your attack? " Rin inquired.

" Yes, Gravekeeper's Chief attack Dawnbreak Gaurdna! "

The Chief then destroyed the armored warrior.

" And next my Nobleman will destroyed your Featherizer! " the blue haired female Egyptian then cast some sort of strange spell that destroyed Rins spell caster.

" Thanks to that you activated my Featherizer's effect. Since it was destroyed I can send a Gemini monster from my deck to the graveyard to draw 1 card. "

Rin then drew another card.

" I will now end my turn " Avdol said as magical reflect slime was then set facedown.

" I take it that all gemeni monsters are set face down that card was activated ended? "

" That's right " Rin replied.

" I'll now switch my slime back face up! " Magical reflect slime returned to the field.

" Now I play Gemeni Spark! By tributing a Gemeni monster I can draw 1 card " the slime then sparked away into energy with Rin now drawing another card.

" Then I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode! " from a portal emerged a very old monster showing a large rock golem with it's arms crossed across it's chest kneeling down.

(Giant Soldier of Stone Level 3 Atk. 1300 Def. 2000)

" It has been a long time since I have seen that card " Avdol commented.

" Then let's see if you remember this card! Go Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand! " both Rin and Avdol drew the amount of cards that were required until they both had six cards.

" Then I play Synthesis Spell! With this I give up my Future Samurai and Dark Valkria to bring out ritual summon Lycanthrope! "

A machine then appeared and two souls were absorbed into it. Afterwards from the machine emerged a werewolf wearing black pants and had some sort of device over it's heard.

(Lycanthrope Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1800)

" Now I'll have my Lycanthrope attack your Grakeeper's Nobleman! "

After the command was given the werewolf lunged forward and slashed the female away.

Avdol: Life Point's 3000-2100

" Now comes Lycanthropes ability! It inflicts 200 points of damage for each normal monster in my graveyard. I have three so that's an extra 600 points of damage! "

The werewolf then emitted a howl that damaged the Egyptian duelist even further.

Avdol: Life Point's 2100-1500.

" That maybe but now allow me to bring fourth another monster such as my Gravekeeper's Shaman in defense mode! " from a portal emerged an older version of Gravekeeper's Priestess wearing a headdress covering the upper part of her face had white braided hair and wielded a staff kneeling down.

(Gravekeeper's Shaman Level 6 Atk. 1500+2000 Def. 1500+2000)

" And now Gravekeeper's Shaman gains 200 def points for each card gravekeeper monster in my graveyard. I have 4.

(Gravekeeper's Shaman Defense 2000+2800)

" So do you now end your turn? " Avdol inquired with Rin nodding his head as he placed another facedown card giving the egpytain duelist the chance to draw another card.

" I will now summon Gravekeeper's Assassin " from a portal emerged a female assassin wearing a black hooded cloak concealing her face and wielded and wielded a blade attached to her right wrist.

(Gravekeeper's Assassin Level 4 Atk. 1500+2000 Def. 2000)

" And now Gravekeeper's Asassin attack his Lycanthrope! "

" Go Negate Attack! " Rin activated his trap causing the assassins blade to go right through the werewolf.

" Hmph. I end my turn. " Avdol said letting Rin draw another card from his deck.

(A good thing I used it, that card would have changed my Lycanthrope into defense mode with Necrovally on the field. On top of that he has more monsters that have high attack points with tricky effect's so I need to get rid of Necrovalley and that Assassin ) Rin said to himself as he gazed at the choices of cards in his hands.

( This'll work. )

" I now sacrifice both my Giant Solider of Stone and Lycanthrope and advance summon DarkStorm Dragon! "

The two monsters formed into a large rainbow portal. Afterwards a black dragon appeared with what appeared to be a large twister swirling beneath it giving off a roar.

(DarkStorm Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2700 Def. 2500)

" And now I play the equip spell Supervise onto my DarkStorm Dragon and since it's a gemini monster it gains it's effect witch I will now play. By sending one face up spell or trap card from the field to the graveyard all spells and traps are destroyed! Go Black Twister! "

The Dragon then roared away as it's twister engulfed the field.

" Not if I play my trap Imperial Tomb of Necro Valley! Now since both the field spell and a Gravekeeper's monster is on the field it can negate an effect of a spell, trap and monster card destroying it! "

" I have this one to! Dark Bribe! Now your trap is negated and you get to draw a card! " Avdol drew the card.

" Thank you for that. I then play Rite of Spirit! Now I'm able to bring out gravekeeper's monster from my graveyard ignoring Necro Valley's effect! So return Gravekeeper's Nobleman! "

The blue haired Egyptian female returned kneeling down.

(Gravekeeper's Nobleman Level 3 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500 )

" Maybe but you can't stop the storm! " Rin reminded Avdol as the canyon disappeared with all of their spells and traps destroyed.

" _Talk about a turn around! Not only has Rin summoned a strong monster but thanks it's effect Necro Vaelly is out of the picture crippling the Gravekeeper's source of power!_ " MC said as all of the monster's on Avdol's field lost their power boost.

(Gravekeeper's Chief Atk. 2400-1900 Def. 1700-1200)

(Gravekeeper's Assassin Atk. 2000-1500 Def. 2000-1500)

(Gravekeeper's Nobleman Atk. 1500-1000 Def. 1500-1000)

(Gravekeeper's Shaman Atk. 2000-1500 Def. 2800-2100)

" And now since Necro Valley is gone Supervice's other effect can activate! Since it was destroyed I can special summon a normal monster such as my Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode! "

The rock monster returned to the field.

(Giant Soldier of Stone Level 3 Atk. 1300 Def. 2000)

" Next DarkStorm Dragon attack his Gravekeeper's Assassin! " the dragon then absorbed the assassin into it's twister that soon shattered into multiple pieces.

(Gravekeeper's Shaman Def. 2100+2300)

Avdol Life Point's 1500-300

" I end my turn with a facedown " Rin then ended his turn with a holographic facedown card on his side of the field.

Avdol silently drew another card. " I now release my Gravekeeper's Chief and Nobleman to bring fourth Gravekeeper's Visionary! "

The two monster turned into rainbow portals. Afterwards another egytpian male came fourth wearing robes and a jeweled Anubis headdress wielding a gold sword.

(Gravekeeper's Visionary Level 8 Atk. 2000 Def. 1800)

(Gravekeeper's Shaman Def. 2100+2700)

" Normally I would be able to summon him with 1 tribute but his effect makes it worth the price. My Visonary now gains 200 attack point's for each Gravekeeper in laid to rest. "

(Gravekeeper's Visionary Atk. 2000+3400)

" Go Gravkeeper's Visionary attack the DarkStorm Dragon! " After the command was given the Egyptian male charged and stabbed it's sword through the dragon slaying it.

Rin Life Point's 2400-1700

" I will now end my turn "

" My move " Rin then drew his next card. " First I play ScapeGoat! Now four scape goat tokens come onto the field! "

All of the sudden four small furry goat like creatures appeared in different colors one blue, red, pink, and orange all gathered together.

(Scape Goat Token's x4 Level 1 Atk. 0 Def. 0)

" I will now play the spell Natural Tuning! With the power of this card it can turn a normal monster into a tuner monster and I choose Giant Soldier of Stone! "

A light then shone upon the large rock monster.

" Giant Soldier of Stone use the new power bestowed upon you! " then all of the sudden the rock monster turned into set of rings that soon coated Goggle Golem making it turn into a set of stars followed by a pillar of light.

" I now call out a monster from another universe! Gleam-Eyed Krystal Dragon! "

Then once the light died down a new monster appeared.

The monster that towered above Rin was a dragon but instead of being normal, this was something straight out of outer space, possibly as Rin said another universe.

The dragon itself stood on it's hind legs and was crouched down. Dozens of purple crystal shards went down it's back and all of the way down to it's long tail measuring 10 feet with a spear shaped gem at the tip. It's claws were also made out of purple crystals including some large ones sticking out of it's knees and elbows. It's area's that weren't covered in crystals showed off it's skin appeared to be solid white. As for it's name that was because there were four crystal eyes that glowed bright green.

(Gleam-Eyed Krystal Dragon Level 7 Atk. 2900 Def. 2550)

After making it's presence known the dragon reared it's head back and released a powerful roar that shook the whole arena with the audience feeling it's sheer force of it's roar.

Up in the stands the group were completely blown away.

" That thing has a roar alright " Bolt commented before he Yanagi, Leo, and Dexter noticed something with Luna.

" What is it? " Leo asked.

" It's calling... " Luna breathed.

" It's calling, who? " Dexter asked really confused.

" I don't know, but that dragon it's looking calling out to something... "

At the same time someone that was way up in the stands felt the force of the roar as well and appeared to rather interested.

* * *

Back at the waiting room Jason focused his gaze on the dragon that was on the screen.

( That dragon, it was back at the Daimon area. So it is him, he's the masked duelist from before. But..why is he here? ) the albino asked himself as he noticed his mark was stining just like the other day.

As Jason said this to himself he was unware that Akiza was gazing at the screen mainly at Rin who had now call fourth his mighty beast to battle with her gripping the arm where her mark was.

* * *

" Now Gleam-Eyed! Attack Gravekeeper's Shaman! Crystal Stream! " the space dragon then opened it's jaws and once it happened the lower and top jaw split in half and after it happened it unleashed a purple glowing blast of crystals that fired towards Gravekeepers Shaman destroying the elderly woman.

(Gravekeeper's Visonary Atk. 3400+3600)

" I now end my turn with another facedown " Rin said with Avdol drawing a card.

" Is that supposed to be your best monster? "

" More like partner, he and I have been through thick and thick " Rin replied amusing Avdol.

" I now equip Spell Book of Power onto my Visionary granting him a 1000 attack point boost until the end of my turn. "

The Anubis mask wearing monster began to read an unusual looking red book that had a lock on it.

(Gravekeeper's Visonary Atk. 3600+4600)

" Now Gravekeeper's Visionary attack his dragon! "

After the command was given the monster charged forward.

" I play the trap Impenetrable Attack! Now I have two choices either take no damage or a monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. I chose to negate my dragon's destruction. Further more I play Forbidden Chalice ! Now I can chose a monster it loses 600 attack point's and it's effect is negated so I choose your Gravekeeper's Visionary. "

(Gravekeeper's Visionary Atk. 4600-3000)

As the monster was gonna slay Rin's dragon it deflected the attack with its long tail.

Rin Life Point's 1700-1600

" I will end my turn " Avdol says. " And my Visionary's attack point's return to normal. "

(Gravekeeper's Visionary Atk. 3000+3600)

" _Wow! What a move! Not only has Rin negated his dragon's own demise but he reduced a lot of damage from a move that would surely have led to Avdol's victory. What will he do now? "_ MC asked the crowd as they had grown really excited by the turn of events in the duel being held before them as the dark burgundy haired male teen drew a card.

" I'm about to end this duel. I will now Gemini summon Gleam-Eyed Krystal Dragon! " Rin said taking Avdol by surprise as the space dragon roared away and gave a off a hue glow coming from it's purple crystals.

" What?! Your dragon a synchr gemini monster?! "

" That's right now Gleam-Eyed Attack his Gravekeeper's Visionary! " this took the whole crowd by shock as the dragon unleashed it's breath attack but the Egyptian themed monster blocked it and then stabbed the dragon. But more to everyone's surprise it wasn't destroyed but instead it levitated up into the air gathering energy.

" Impossible! Why isn't your dragon destroyed and your life point's unharmed?! " Avdol inquired in surprise.

" That's my dragons ability. Once per turn it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect and neither of us take battle damage involving this card. Then there's the fun part, when it attacks a monster you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points. End this duel Gleam-Eyed Crystal Overload! "

Avdol then grew pale hearing that and before long the dragon emitted an energy blast that was emitted in all directions and sent Avdol flying a few feet landing on his back with the energy dying down.

Avdol: Life Point's 300-0

" _It's over! Ladies and Gentleman we have a winner! After a long hard battle Rin has defeated Avdol!_ " MC announced making the crowd go wild as Rin headed over to his opponent.

" Thank you for the match " Rin said offering a hand to Avdol and helped him up.

" I must agree. Let us duel one another when you come to Kairo. "

" I'll take it " Rin said smiling and shook his hand with each individual duelist heading off to their platforms with the teen pausing.

Rin's gaze was going right up into the stands and not to far away in the corner as if he looking for something. And that someone he found.

( So I was right...he is here...now I better keep my guard up ) after that Rin made his exit.

At the stands Sayer seemed to be very intrigued.

" Another psychic duelist has been brought into the picture...when the time comes he will serve me well " the man sneered with an evil smile upon his face.

* * *

The inside of Goodwin's viewing tower comes into view.

" Tis a shame, Avdol fought admirably, but we still don't know if he bears the mark of the dragon or on of the Chosen " Lazar exclaimed.

Then all of the sudden a digital screen comes into view with a crazy looking scientist coming into view.

" Good news director! The meters have detected an immense surge of enegy coming from that kid. So that means he could be one of them! "

" Excellent Zigzix. Continue monitoring the arena, find out who the ones who also have enegy signatures "

" Right away " the scientist said nodding before the screen went away.

" Well Jack? What are your thoughts? " Goodwin asked a little interested to hear his oppion.

" That dragon's power is something, but I say it's safe to say he's one of the Chosen just like Jason. If he is to duel Rin in the tournament he will have a lot of trouble, Desmond included. "

" Worried for your friend are we? " Goodwin inquired.

" No. I know Jason all to well, he'll put up a fight " The king replied with absolute certainty in the albinos ablity to duel.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc card's introduced.**

 **Gleam-Eyed Krystal Dragon Level 7 Attribute Water**

 **GDragon/Synchro/Gemini**

 **Atk. 2900 Def. 2550**

 **1 tuner + 1 or more non tuner monsters.**

 **This card is treated a normal monster upon being synchro summoned while it's on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is a normal monster on the field you can normal summon it to become a synchro effect monster with this effect.**

 **.Neither player take battle damage involving this card. Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When this card attacks a monster inflict damage to your opponent's life point's equal to that monster's original attack point's.**

 **And there's one of the few Oc dragons. Hope you like this new monster and trust me it will be an interesting card because it's able to do a very rare type of summoning. Go ahead and guess away if you want, either way I wanted to create a one of a kind synchro monster.**

 **Next time The Great Maju's**


	11. Chapter 11

**Replying to my reviewers now!**

 **Lumigo akvo9504**

 **Hmm, yep I'm glad that you deeply enjoyed it. I do also hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **HunterHQ**

 **First of Dragons is a good card I might consider it, just not now. The Gravekeepers are hardly used so I figured give them a comeback. As for the Meklord emperor ark, not sure.**

 **And I'm pretty fine with just doing 5d's. The whole idea of alternate universe's would give me a headache.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **That was the exact idea my friend and trust me you will love what will be coming later on in the story itself.**

 **Time Thief**

 **Very glad that you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, it has some flaws but don't we all? Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Oh don't worry about that, I already got the right idea in mind for that.**

 **Also don't know a thing about Kamen Rider, so I'm not interested in it. On top of that Wouldn't even know where to start with a crossover with that and my Hero Academia. I'm just going with what flows with my brain.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Great Maju's**

Only about a while ago the duel between Rin had successfully defeated Avdol and his Gravekeeper deck. But now it was time for the next duel with Kara Lumen emerged from the left and her opponent a very short round man.

MC did his thing.

" _On my right is a duelist who comes from another country as Avdol but he is from America. Ladies and gentlemen Turner Miles! And on my left is one of duel academy's finest students standing alongside Desmond Storm it is Kara Lumen! "_

Both duelists rose from their separate pads now in plain view for the crowd to watch.

Turner chuckled. " I've seen better versions of you on tv. "

" Oh yeah? " Kara inquired. " You wanna know what I like about pigs? They don't talk! " the orange head insulted making the short round male grit his teeth in anger.

 **" Let's Duel! "**

 **Kara: Life Point's 4000**

 **Turner: Life Point's 4000**

" I'll go first! " Turner then drew his first card.

" Now to get this thing started I throw in Reflect Bounder! " from a portal emerged a strange machine that was equipped with multiple mirrors.

(Reflect Bounder Level 4 Atk. 1700 Def. 1000)

" Then I'm gonna lay in a facedown to end my turn. Your move girly " the short round man said mockingly making a tick mark appear on Kara's forehead.

( This guys ticking me off already! So I'm gonna put this short punk in his place. ) The orange haired female teen said to herself as she drew her first card and contiued her line of thought.

(But, tubby played a good card, if I do attack it with a stronger monster I'd only damage myself more. So I better keep it safe for now. )

" I will now discard Hecatrice to the graveyard to add Valhala Hall of The Fallen to my hand. " A brief image of a statue appears and afterwards she draws a card that was picked from her deck.

" Then I'll play the spell itself! " a holographic temple appears with Kara standing right in the middle of it.

" Next I'll play its special ability, when I have no monsters on the field I can special summon a fairy type monster to the field from my hand. So enter Tethys, Goddes of Light! "

A light came from the temple and from it emerged a female angel with white hair wearing a white dress and had two large feathered wings of the same color.

(Tethys, Goddess of Light Level 6 Atk 2400 Def. 1800)

" I'll then summon Gellenduo in defense mode! " a portal opened releasing two little angel like monsters one pink and one green.

(Gellenduo Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 0 )

" Now I'll end my turn with two face downs. " Kara said as two facedown holographic cards appeared on her side of the field.

" Tch, and here I thought you would take the bait, what a shame " Turner said as he dew a card.

" I'll now summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode! " from a portal emerged a large powerful looking dragon with a trident tail giving off a roar.

(Infernal Dragon Level 4 Atk. 2000 Def. 0)

" Now I'll have my Reflect Bounder attack those puny little angels! " after the command was given the machine fired concentrated energy beams from its mirrors hitting the small angels.

But instead of being destroyed they still remained on the field.

" What?! How come there not gone?! " the little round man snapped.

" That's Gellenduo's ability. They can't be destroyed in battle. But when I do take damage it goes to the graveyard. You didnt think I wouldn't summon a good defense since you have some tough monsters in there did you? " Kara mocked as Turner gritted his teeth.

" I'll end with a facedown. "

" And now my trap Solemn Wishes. Each time I draw a card I gain 500 life points. Now it's my turn! " Kara drew her next card.

Kara Life Point's 4000+4500

" Tethys ability activates, since I drew a fairy type monster I'm able to draw a card by revealing 1 of the cards in my hand. So gaze at The Agent of Mercury. " She revealed the one card in her hand. " So thanks to her I can draw another card. " Kara drew 1 card and gained more life points.

Kara Life Point's 4500+5000

" Then I set The Agent of Wisdom Mercury in defense mode! "

From a portal emerged a blue angel like being holding a book of some kind of book kneeling down.

(The Agent of Wisdom Mercury Level 4 Atk. 0 Def. 1700)

" Then I play Spell Absorption now each time we play a spell I gain 500 life points. That's all " Kara said with Turner now drawing another card.

" I now sacrifice Infernal Dragon and Reflect Bounder to advance summon Maju Garzet! " the two monsters formed into a large orb and after that a strange monster appeared half of it was skeletal while the other half of it's body was covered in fur.

(Maju Garzet Level 7 Atk. ? Def. 0)

" What's it's attack points? " Kara asked.

" The amount of the monsters that were used to summon it becomes the total attack " Turner answered with Maju Garzet gaining an aura.

(Maju Garzet Level 7 Atk. 0+ 3700)

" Then I equip Big Bang Shot! Thanks to the effect it gains 400 attack points and is able to do piercing damage.

(Maju Garzet Atk. 3700+4100)

" And my life point's get a little boost. "

Kara Life Point's 5000+5500

" So what? Your still gonna get it! Now attack her Agent of Mercury! " after a brief moment the monster vomited on The Agent of Mercury making it melt into a small puddle.

Kara Life Points 5500-3100

" I end my turn, beat that girly. "

Hearing that really ticked off Kara as she drew a card.

Kara Life Point's 3100+3600

(Okay, then time for a little payback ) the orange haired female said to herself. " I now play the spell Trade Off! All I have to is send one card my hand to the graveyard to draw another card " Kara selected 1 card from her hand to the grave and then drew another card to replace it.

Kara Life Point's 3600+4100

" Next since it was added to my hand by a card effect I'm able to special summon Watapon in defense mode! " from a portal emerged a cute little pink creampuff.

(Watapon Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 300)

" Next I summon The Agent of Miracles Jupiter! " another portal opened up brining fourth a dark skinned male angel covered in red markings wearing a robe and had large feathered wings.

(The Agent of Miracles Jupiter Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1000)

" Now I play Jupiter's effect! By removing 1 of The Agent's layed to rest in my graveyard one of my monsters gains 800 attack points till the end of my turn. And I'm choosing Jupiter. "

A light then shined upon the male angel showing his power rose.

(The Agent of Miracles Jupiter Atk. 1800+2600)

" Hate to break it you but Maju Garzet's attack points are higher then them puny little angels " Turner said pointing towards the mutant like monster.

(Maju Garzet Atk. 4100)

" Not for long it " Kara said as she then played a spell. " Go Skill Swap! "

Kara Life Points 4100+4600

" Skill Swap? "

" This spell is real handy. The how it works is simple, I choose a face up attack position monster on my side of the field in order to swap attack points with one another! So Jupiter is gonna get a bit more power thanks to your Garzet " Kara said as a lines of electricity attached themselves to the two monsters giving off their own energy.

(The Agent of Miracles Jupiter Atk. 2800+4100)

(Maju Garzet Atk. 4100-2800)

" Go Jupiter! Attack Maju Garzet! " upon command the dark skinned angel obliterated the mutant with a ray of light.

Turner Life Point's 4000-2700

" Now here's a direct attack from Tethys! "

" I'll play my trap card! Damage Vaccine Q Max! Now all damage I take from battle or card effects let me gain life points instead " Turner said as the light was then absorbed coating the little round man in energy.

Turner Life Points 2700+5100

" Tch, I'll end my turn and with that done Jupiter's attack points return to normal " Kara said as the angel's power decreased.

(The Agent of Miracles Jupiter Atk. 4100-1800)

" _Talk about a hard start folks! Both Duelists are going toe to toe pulling out all the stops! But now let's see what else Turner has in his arsenal!_ " MC said addressing the crowd.

( Oh I'll give them a show alright ) Turner said to himself as he drew another card.

" I summon Goblin Attack Force! " from a portal emerged a small platoon of goblins wielding spiked clubs.

(Goblin Attack Force Level 4 Atk. 2300 Def. 0)

" Next I'll have them attack your Jupiter! " After the command was given the goblins swarmed the angel before it created an explosion before they all went to sleep.

Kara Life Points 4600-4100

" Your Goblin's might be tough but they go to defense mode after they attack " Kara noted as a holographic facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

" I know, now it's your move " the short round man said.

" My move " Kara drew her next card and gained more life points.

Kara Life Point's 4100+4600

" I now summon Victoria! " from a portal emerged a blonde woman wielding a staff and rode on a four headed dragon with golden scales and had two large wings keeping it in the air with the heads roaring away.

(Victoria Level 4 atk. 1800 def. 1500)

" And now Victoria's ability now activates once per turn I can special summon 1 dragon type monster from your graveyard to my side of the field. So that means your Infernal Dragon joins my team for the time being " the orange haired female said as a portal of light appeared with the same black greenish dragon from earlier coming fourth.

" And now I'll have Victoria attack your Goblin Attack Force! " the orange haired female teen commanded as the heads gathered energy and released their breath attacks onto the goblins.

" I'll play the trap Zero Gravity! Now all of our monsters battle positions are changed! Meaning my Goblins are safe and they get back into attack mode! " Turner said as a force of gravity made all of Kara's monsters go into defense while the group of goblin's got into attack mode.

" Tch, I'll switch Tethys in atk position to end my turn. "

" My move " the short round man said drawing another card and grinned. " I now sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force to advance summon The Great Maju Garzet! " the group of goblins turned into a rainbow portal and before a more mutated bigger version of the original Maju Garzet appeared before them giving off a mighty roar.

( Great Maju Garzet Level 6 Atk. ? Def. )

" And just like the other guy it's attack points become doubled that of the monster used to sacrifice it! Goblin Attack Force had 2300 so that makes him 4600! "

The monster gained energy showing his power rose.

(Great Maju Garzet Atk.+4600)

" Heh, your monster might be tough but thanks to Victoria you can't attack Tethys you'll have to attack her instead " Kara said making him angry.

" I've had enough of these angels! Go Great Maju Garzet attack that rip off dragon rider! " the short round man commanded with the monster roaring away making Victoria shatter into pieces.

" I'll now end my turn with a face down! " Turner said now making a facedown holographic card appear.

" My turn! " Kara drew her next card with her life points increasing.

Kara Life Points 4600+5100

" I'll play the spell Teraforming! Now I'm able to add a field spell from deck straight to my hand! " the orange head said as she drew a card sticking out from her deck and thanks to spell absorbstion her life points kept increasing.

Kara Life points 5100+5600

" And now I play The Sanctuary in the Sky! " all of the sudden some sort of castle temple appeared with a bunch of clouds surrounding the area.

Kara Life points 5600+6100

" I now summon The Agent of Mystery-Earth! " from a portal emerged a friendly angel with white hair wielding a scepter and had wore robes with three different colors matching planet earth's view from space.

(The Agent of Mystery-Earth Level 2 Atk. 1000 Def. 800)

" And thanks to him I can add Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand since the sanctuary in the sky is on the field. " Kara drew a card.

" Next up I play the spell Level Doubler! By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard I can select 1 level 4 or below monster on my side of the field and double it's level so my Agent of Mystery is now a level 4. "

(The Agent of Mystery-Earth Level 2+4)

Kara Life points 6100=6600

" Okay, now I tune Agent of Mystery-Earth with your Infernal Dragon! " the angel then raised its scepter into the air before it became a series of digital rings that surrounded the dragon and into a set of four stars aligning with one another and became a pillar of light.

" I'll now synchro summon Avenging Knight Parsath! " Once the light died down an angelic centaur appeared wearing blue gold outlined armor and wielded a sword and shield while it's skin glittered like diamonds.

(Avenging Knight Parasath Level 8 Atk. 2600 Def. 2100)

" Now I'll play his ability! Once per turn I can switch the battle positon of one monster you control and I choose your Great Maju Garzet! " the angel then put it's sword and shield together making the powerful monster kneel down.

" Go Parasath attack! " Kara commanded.

" Not today sweet heart! I play my trap card! Wall of Revealing Light! " Turner said before a bright star appeared created a massive wall made out of pure light stopping her monsters attack.

" Oh crap not that card " the teen exclaimed.

" Yes this card. Thanks to this sweet thing your monsters can't attack me if their attack points are lower then the amount of life points I give up and I gave up over 3000. "

Turner Life Point's 5100-2100

" I'll end my turn. "

" _Things are heating up! Thanks to his Trap card turner will be able to build up his forces for a price of his precious life points. Just what will Ms Lumen do?!_ " MC asked the crowd doing his thing.

Turner drew another card.

" I'll now summon Goblin Elite Attack Sqaud! " from a portal emerged a platoon of goblins wearing armor and wielding lances.

(Goblin Elite Attack Sqaud Level 4 Atk. 2200 Def. 1500)

" Then I'll put my Garzet back into attack mode! " the mighty monster stood back up.

" Next I play the spell Goblin Theif! Now I take 500 life points from you "

Kara Life Point's 6600-6100

Turner Life Point's 2100+2600

Kara Life Point's 6100+6600

" Did you forget that my life points still increase? " Kara asked with Turner giving her a silent answer.

" Shut up! " the short round man pouted.

" Next I play Three of a Kind! Now by giving up a thousand life points I can special summon two more copies of one monster I control and negate their effects. "

Turner Life Point's 2600-1600

Kara Life Point's 6600+7100

" So now I get more Goblins! " from two portals emerged two more platoons of the Goblin Elite Attack Sqauds.

(Gobin Elite Attack Sqauds x2 Level 4 Atk. 2200 Def. 1500)

" Next up the spell Double Attack! All I have to do is discard a monster from my hand to the graveyard and select a monster who's level is lower then the discarded monster and the card that I sent to the graveyard is Beast King Barbaros who's a level 8. Which means my Great Maju Garzet can attack twice! "

The monster roared as his power grew.

Kara Life Point's 7100+7600

" Go Great Maju Garzet attack her Avenging Knight! " the stronger version of Maju Garzet then roared once more destroying Kara's monster.

" Next up is that angel of yours! " after that was done it destroyed Tethys.

" Now your I'll have my first Goblin Elite Attack Force wipe out your Watapon! " the first platoon readied their bows before firing at the creampuff killing it in an instant.

" Second and third Goblin Elite Attack Forces attack! " Once the command was given all of the goblins gathered together and readied their bows and fired off multiple arrows that Kara somehow managed to block before they kneeled down do to their effect.

Kara Life Point's 7600-3200

" I'll now end my turn. " The short round man chuckled.

(Just one more turn and I'll be able to bring out the big gun.)

" _Wowzers! Talk about a instant brutal comeback! Turner has destroyed a huge chunk of Kara's life points! If it wasn't for her spells and traps this would have been over in an instance! Can she retaliate? Or will she succumb to defeat?_ " MC asked the crowd who seemed to be really excited by the action taking place.

" My turn " Kara drew her next card with her life points increasing.

Kara Life Points 3200+3700

( Tubby isn't all talk and show he nearly killed me, if it wasn't for the sanctuary in the sky and my other cards I would have bit the dust. )

" Now since my field has no monsters I can use the effect of Valhala Hall of The Fallen in order to special summon WingWeaver from my hand to the field! "

From the temple emerged a pillar of light and afterwards emerged a purple haired female angel with six blue wings.

(WingWeaver Level 7 Atk. 2750 Def. 2400)

" Next up I'll summon The Agent of Creation-Venus in defense mode! " another portal appeared and from that portal emerged another female angel with long flowing blonde hair with her feathered wings the same color along with green dress with white patterns,

(The Agent of Creation-Venus Level 3 Atk. 1600 Def. 0)

" Now I'll use her special ability, by paying 500 life points I can special a Mystical Shine Ball from deck to the field in defense mode! "

Kara Life Points 3700-3200

Then all of the sudden she raised her hands into the air and from it emerged a floating orb made out of light.

(Mystical Shine Ball Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 500)

" I end my turn "

" That's it? My turn then " Turner then drew his next card.

" Now I sacrifice all of my monsters to advance summon Legendary Maju Garzet! " all of the monsters on Turner's field became a rainbow portal and before long the portal became a much larger and more powerful looking Maju Garzet that had a skeletal like frame, covered in white fur in a few places, had four arms and pair of wings.

(Legendary Maju Garzet Level 8 Atk. 0 Def. 0)

" Now his special ability, it gains the original attack points of all monsters used to sacrifice it all except for his cousin because his attack points were zero as well. "

The massive demon roared as his power grew. (Legendary Maju Garzet Level 8 Atk. 0+6600)

" Go Legendary Maju Garzet attack her Agent of Creation-Venus! "

" Not so fast tubby! " Kara snapped at the round man and revealed a card in her hand.

" I play the effect of Honest! " All of the sudden a male with long orange hair and massive feathered wings appeared giving off a surge of light. " Thanks to his ability when a light attributed monster battles it gains attack equal to the attacking monsters original attack points! "

( The Agent of Creation-Venus Atk. 1600+8200)

Turner Life Point's 2100-500

" My turn! " Kara drew her next card and then smirked. " This is it! I now remove my Agent of Creation Venus! Now enter Master Hyperion! "

A bright light enveloped the female angel and before long a more powerful monster appeared.

It was an angel wearing heavy armor and had wings made out of pure energy.

(Master Hyperion Level 8 Atk. 2700 Def. 2100)

" Ha! You forgot that you can't attack me?! " Turner mocked. " As long as my wall is intact you can't touch me! "

" You think it's all tough? " Kara inquired. " Then let's see it match up to Hyperion. I play his special ability! By removing a 1 light fairy type monster from my graveyard he can destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your wall of revealing light! "

" No you don't! I play my trap Cash Back! Now by paying your life points it negates Hyperions effect! "

" Don't think so! Go! Divine Wrath! When Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field I can play this card and thanks to its power your trap card is negated! "

" What did you say?! " Turner gasped as red energy emitted from the temple that zapped his trap card destroying it followed by Hyperion making the wall shatter to a thousand pieces.

" No! Not my wall! "

" Oh yes! Go Hyperion! End this duel! " On command the angel gathered energy in its chest before firing a beam of light that exploded upon impacting Turner who flew back a few feet.

" This blows... " the short round man muttered as he landed.

Turner Life Points 500-0

" _It's all over! After a hard battle Kara Lumen emerges victorious and will be advancing to the Semi Finals!_ " the MC announced making the crowd cheer with Kara waving her hands in the air showing she was appreciating the attention given to him.

* * *

It now changes showing Kara enter the waiting area with Desmond approaching his friend.

" Good dueling out there " the green mowhawk teen said giving her a high five. " That just leaves one last duel. "

" Yeah, mine " Jason spoke up drawing attention to the albino himself.

" Hey, good luck " Desmond called out with Jason returning a thumbs up and as he exited the room with Wilson sneering.

( Stupid Satelite won't get in my way from making that dumb brod pay. I'll show him the reality that stands between both of our worlds. )

 **To be continued.**

 **OC cards.**

 **Three of a Kind. Spell. Pay a 1000 life points special summon to copies of 1 face up monster on your side of the field and negate their effects.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter since I finally updated, both out of relief and annoyance :p But aside from that I've had a good time at Dave and Busters since I'm now 20 years old. Crazy huh?**

 **Okay, now I'm done,**

 **So if any of you are bored check out my Persona 5 story The Hunters Wake. I know some of you would like it. On top of that I do apologize if this seems to be a bit rushed. But I will begin the next chapter when I have time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now replying to my reviewers**

 **Drakedragon297**

 **Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and for your question you'll find out right now. But trust me you'll enjoy this one.**

 **JaneValentine007**

 **Oh yeah...thing slipped my mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **HunterHQ.**

 **Hmm, I never really considered the idea. And I know the effect of the card itself. As for character interactions you'll see a little bit of it later. I just want to get the first part of the tournament done and over with. So enjoy yourself.**

 **BobbyJenkins**

 **Yep. Not really a fan of it either. But I already gave your answer a while ago/**

 **BloodySS2God**

 **I'm happy that you enjoyed it as for your hope you'll see.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Oh yeah...:) Also thanks for checking out my Persona 5 story :)**

 **lumigo akvo9504**

 **Heheh :) Thank you very much. I'm flattered and I hope you like Jason's Duel even if it's not what everyone thought it was gonna be.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Demon fight in the Deeps**

The inside of the watch tower comes into view with Jack actually standing in front of the glass.

" It's rare to see you so interested in just one duel alone Jack " Goodwin commented now standing along side the blonde followed by Lazar.

" My thoughts exactly Mr Director. Jason The Kid is dueling in this match. But even he'll have a hard time defeating his opponent. "

" Mr Lazar is correct. He's dueling Wilson Cartmen one of Duel Academy's top students. " Mina added joining in.

" Don't underestimate Jason " Jack said focusing clearly on the arena. " He's learned not just from me but Yusei as well. I'm actually curious to see if he can pull it off or not. "

Lazar chuckled evily ( I never would have expected for Mr Atlas to have a soft spot at all. )

* * *

The lower area's come into view with the young albino making his way through.

" Jason... " he looked to see that it was Slade. " Finally got here in time. Came to wish ya good luck. "

" Thanks Slade " Jason said giving him a thumbs up and continued.

" Hold on Jason... " Slade called out making him pause. " I got a little gift for ya " he said holding out two cards.

" Underworld Fighter Balmung and Old Entity Hastorr. These are good cards thanks a lot. "

" No problem " the older male smiled. " Now go show those folks what your made of. "

" I attend on to " Jason replied as he continued to his destination while Slade headed off.

* * *

The stands come into view.

" Alright Jason's coming up! " Leo exclaimed feeling excited. " This is gonna be so cool! "

" I never seen Jason duel... " Dexter chimed in. " He any good? "

" Yeah I've been wondering about that to. Yusei told me only small details about Jason, but you dueled him right Leo? " Tanner inquired.

" Yeah we did. His monsters are super cool! His deck is- "

" What he's trying to say is that Jason is a really good duelist " Luna said cutting him off wanting to make the explanation short and not have to listen to him ramble on.

" But kind of cards does he use? " Tanner asked with Luna answering instead of her twin. " He uses The Fabled. "

" The Fabled? That deck is super hard to make, it takes a long time for just one person to collect all of the necessary cards to make it. So I'm real interested now. "

" As am I " a voice said making him turn to see it was Slade.

" Hey, fella's. I'm Slade nice to meet ya " the older male greeted as the scenario changed to the arena.

* * *

" And here come the last two duelists participating in the first round! " MC announced as platforms rose up with Jason on the right side and Wilson on the left.

" _On my left is another student from Duel Academy here in New Domino City, give it up for Wilson Cartmen!_ " the crowd cheered on. " _And on my right is another duelist from the Satelite coming to show the world what he is made of, Jason The Kid!_ " as MC said his name a few people in the crowd booed him off kind of like what they did with Yusei's duel, but it would only end in the same result as the duel becomes more awesome by the second.

Jason's opponent scoffed. ( I can't believe this. I have to duel a Satelite on my first match. It don't matter, he's going down either way ) Wilson said to himself while Jason was calm.

" So? " Jason asked catching his opponent off guard. " You ready? "

" Please I was born ready! " Wilson retorted.

 **Let's duel!**

 **Jason Life Points: 4000**

 **Wilson Life Points: 4000**

" I'll let you have the first move " Jason offered taking Wilson by surprise of the offer but took it no less drawing his first card.

( What's he up to? Letting me have the first draw, I better build up my field ) the teen said to himself as he gazed at his cards and made his choice.

" I summon Gishiki Chain! " from an open portal a green fish like man wielding a long chain emerges.

(Gishiki Chain Level 4 1800 Def. 1000)

" Now comes it's effect when it's normal summoned I can draw 3 cards of my deck and if any of them are either a ritual monster or ritual spell card then I reveal it and it to add that card to my hand. " Wilson then gazed at the three cards he had.

" I reveal Gishiki Aqua Mirror and I get to add it to my hand " he takes the card he chose while the other two were arranged. " Also I get to arrange the other two in any order I want. Then I play Gishiki Aqua Mirror! "

A strange mirror appeared on the field. " I'll now tribute my Gishiki Chain and Gishiki Reliever! " the fish man was absorbed into the mirror along with a translucent fish monster making a symbol appear.

" Now I ritual summon EvilGishiki Gustkraken! "

The mirror radiated a bright blue light and soon a female monster with red hair appeared with her lower body actually a massive squid.

(EvilGishiki Gustkraken Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 1000)

" Now her ability...when it's ritual summoned I can look up to two random cards in your hand and shuffle one of them into your deck.

Then just like that the lower squid half of the female monsters eyes glowed as it's tentacles touched two cards making larger holograms appear. As for the cards they were Fabled Chawa and Monster Reborn. " Nice cards...monster reborn to the deck. "

After Wilson made his choice the hologram shattered with Jason putting the card into the deck causing it to shuffle.

" I'll end my turn. It's your move satellite. "

Jason stayed quiet as he drew his first card gazing at the selection before making a decision. " I'll now summon my Fabled Gallabas! " another portal opened letting loose a heavily armored demon wielding a large spiked mace hooked onto a chain.

(Fabled Gallabas Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 800)

" Ha, that thing ain't gonna do much " Wilson commented.

" You think so? " Jason asked. " I play his ability. I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one face up monster with defense less then his attack points. Your monster has only a 1000, while he's 1500. "

" What?! " Wilson gasped as the demon began to swing it's mace making it go up into the air and slammed it down destroying the monster creating a lot of dust that cleared showing the fish was gone.

" Also since it was discarded my Fabled Lurrie is now special summoned " a small portal opens releasing a tiny demon with bat like wings wearing a red mask.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Now a direct attack from both of my monsters! " Jason commanded as the two demons landed their own respective attacks.

 **Wilson Life Point's 4000-3300**

 _" Whoa nelly! Jason has already landed a clean blow against Wilson on his first turn taking down a powerful monster as if it was child's play! What will Willson do next?_ " MC asked the crowd.

" I'll now throw down two facedowns and end my turn " the albino said as he two holographic cards appeared on his side of the field. " It's your move. "

Wilson growled as he drew a card. ( A satellite dished out that much damage on his first turn?! I'm gonna put him in his place...)

He then made his move. " I summon Gishiki Diviner in defense mode! " from a portal emerged a redish fish person wearing robes and two mirror medallions sitting with his legs crossed.

(Gishiki Diviner Level 3 Atk. 1200 Def. 800)

" When Diviner is summoned to the field I can declare the name of 1 card from the top of my deck and it's the right card declared I get to add it to my hand. I declare the monster Gishiki Beast " he placed a hand onto his deck. " Let's see the results... " Wilson drew his card and smirked.

" And we have a winner! " Wilson showed off the monster. " Now I get to add this card to my hand. Next I play the effect of my Gishiki Vison, by discarding this monster I can add 1 gishiki ritual monster from deck to my hand " Wilson sent the card to his graveyard and drew a card sticking out from his deck.

" I'll also discard my Gishiki Shadow to add 1 Gishiki ritual spell card from my deck to my hand. " Wilson repeated the process again.

" Next Double Summon! Now I'm able to bring out another monster so come out Gishiki Beast! "

Another portal opened releasing a green humanoid like water dragon with a mirror medallion around it's neck.

( Gishiki Beast Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1300)

" You thought I'm done now? Here's his ability, when it's summoned I can special summon a level 4 or below Gishiki monster in defense mode such as my Gishiki Shadow! "

The water dragon made a pool of water appear and from the pool emerged a blue fish like being wearing robes and wielded a staff.

(Gishiki Shadow Level 4 Atk. 1200 Def. 1000)

" Now I'll play another Gishiki Aqua Mirror " just like before a strange mirror appeared above the field. " Also thanks to Gishiki Shadow it counts as the total cost of ritual monster. So now I ritual summon, Gishiki Zielgigas!

The mirror absorbed Shadow and soon another monster emerged. The monster itself was massive in size, pitch black skin, four large arms, wearing armor with the mirror symbol on its chest and covered in many spikes.

(Gishiki Zeilagigas Level 9 Atk. 3200 Def. 0)

" I'll play his ability, by paying a thousand life points I can draw 1 card and if it's a gishiki monster I can shuffle one card on the field into the deck. " Wilson drew the card and grinned. " And we got a monster! Gishiki Marker. So say goodbye to your Fabled Gallabas! "

The monster shot out a large stream of water that washed the armored demon away.

" Now Gishiki Beast attack! " Wilson commanded as the dragon like creature lunged toward Jason's Fabled Lurrie.

" I'll play my trap! Half or Nothing! Now you got two choices, either stop your battle phase or cut all of your monster's attack points by half. So what will it be? " Jason asked.

" I'll cut my monsters attack points in half " Wilson replied.

(Gishiki Beast Atk. 1500-750)

(Gishiki Zeilagigas Atk. 3200-1600)

" Gishiki Beast continue your attack! " the teen commanded with the monster killing the little demon.

 **Jason Life Point's 4000-3550**

" Next up Gishiki Zeilagigas! " the large monster hit Jason with a surge of water.

 **Jason Life Point's 3550-1950**

" Now that I got a little even with you I'll end my turn. Let's see what you can now. "

The young albino drew his next card. " I play my trap card Dark Scheme! Now here's how it goes, you can negate the effect by discarding 1 card other wise if you don't then we have to discard 2 cards and draw that same amount. "

" Alright, I won't " Wilson said taking the albino by surprise as they discarded two cards from their hands straight to their graveyards and drew the same amount. "

" Now with that effect done, I can now special summon the Fabled Ganashia including the tuner monster, The Fabled Peggulus ! " from a portal emerged a purple elephant demon standing on it's hind legs. Along with the elephant came a little blue demon ridding on a little white Pegasus.

(The Fabled Ganashia Level 3 Atk. 1600+1800 Def. 1000)

(The Fabled Peggulus Level 1 Atk. 100 Def. 1600)

" Next since Peggulus was special summoned this way I can reveal 1 Fabled monster from my hand to send another to my graveyard. I reveal Fabled Lurrie and my Kushano will go to the graveyard. " After Jason said that he picked out a random card sticking out of his deck and sent it to his grave.

" Then I play the effect of Fabled Kushano, since its in the graveyard I can discard 1 Fabled monster from my hand to add it from the grave to my hand. "

Jason sent a card to his graveyard and drew another that stuck out. " Further more, since it was discarded Fabled Lurrie comes out! "

Another little demon wearing a red mask appeared.

(Fabled Lurrie Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 400)

" Also since I haven't normal summoned I'm brining in Fabled Kushano! " from a portal emerged the blue haired demon with white feathered wings.

(Fabled Kushano Level 3 Atk. 1100 Def. 800)

" Now I tune level 3 Fabled Kushano with my level 1 Fabled Lurrie! " The blue haired demon turned into a set of three digital rings surrounding the little demon before it burst into a pillar of light.

" I synchro summon The Fabled Kudabbi! " Once the light died down another monster emerged resembled a mule wearing robes and had a little white devil riding on it's back.

(The Fabled Kudabbi Level 4 Atk. 2200 Def. 1100)

( Time to test out one your gifts Slade ) Jason said to himself. " Next I tune level 1 Fabled Peggulus and level 3 Fabled Ganashia! "

Just like with Kushano the little Pegasus riding demon turned into three digital rings that began to scan the elephant demon as it became a pillar of light.

" I'm calling out Old Enitty Hastorr! " When the light died down some kind of man appeared wearing a white mask and wore light brown hooded cloak.

(Old Entity Hastorr Level 4 Atk. 2300 Def. 1000)

* * *

The waiting room comes into view.

Kara whistles away showing she was impressed. " Huh, wow. Jason The Kid defiantly fits him. He brought out two synchro monsters as if it was nothing. "

Desmond nodded his head. " That's for sure " the green mowhawk teen smirked. " I'm now curious to see what he's gonna do now " Desmond made his comment as everyone else watched including Yusei while Rin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Back to the arena.

" Ha! Very nice moves Satelite. But I think your math might be off because my Gishiki Zeilagigas out bests those puny monsters! "

(Gishiki Zeilagigas Atk. 3200)

Jason smirked. " I know, but who says that I really cared? " the albino popped out a question confusing the older teen. " I will now have Fabled Kudabbi attack your Gishiki Beast. " The mule jumped into the air and stomped on the dragon.

Wilson Life Point's 3300-2600

" Next up Hastorr attack Gishiki Zeilagigas! "

" What?! " Wilson gasped as the hooded figured summoned fourth a dragon like spirit lunging towards the fish titan.

" I'll also play my other trap card, Strike Slash boosting him up by 700! "

(Old Entity Hastorr Atk. 2300+3000)

Despite the power boost it got the dragon was instantly destroyed along with Hastorr shattering into pixels.

 **Jason Life Point's 1950-1750**

" Ha! You idiot! You thought you could beat him with brute force? " Wilson remarked.

" No. I knew he wouldn't be able to beat him, but that's where his ability comes in " Jason replied making Wilson widen his eyes in shock as the dragon spirit reappeared coiling around the fish titan before disappearing.

" What did you to my monster!? " Wilson demanded an answer.

" When Hastorr is sent from the monster zone to the graveyard I can equip it to one face up monster on your field. The monster can't attack and it's effect is negated. I'll also end my turn with a face down " Jason made a facedown holographic card appear on his side of the field.

* * *

The Watch tower comes into view again.

" Oh my, it would seem that your little friend is doing quite well despite the situation he is in " Lazar commented to Jack giving off a creepy giggle.

" Hmph, that little punk is gonna learn a hard lesson " Jack exclaimed. " Besides it's already over." The blonde added taking Mina by surprise while Goodwin continued to watch on interested to see if the young albino would show off his power or not.

* * *

Meanwhile Wilson was gritting his teeth in anger clenching his right fist. ( No! I can't lose to some kid like him! ) he roared through his mind and drew another card.

" I play Pot of Greed so no I get to draw 2 cards. " The older teen drew two more cards from his deck. " Now I summon my Gishiki Marker! " from a portal emerged a fish man with the head of an octopus wielding a sword in it's tentacles and some kind of trident.

" When he's summoned to the field I can add 1 Gishiki Ritual Monster and ritual spell card from my graveyard to my hand! " Wilson grabbed the two cards sticking out from his graveyard.

" I now Play Gishik Aquamirror! " another strange mirror appeared above the field. " I'm sacrificing my two Gishiki Markers to bring out EvilGhishiki Soul Ogre! "

The two octopus men were absorbed into the mirror and from it came a large sea creature equal in size of that of Zeilagigas.

(EvilGishiki Soul Ogre Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 2800) " Now I play it's ability by discarding 1 Gishiki Monster I can shuffle one card from the field into the deck so your ugly mule is gone! " Wilson said as Fabled Kudabbi was washed away leaving Jason's field open.

" Now it's time you learned your place satellite! Soul Ogre send him back to garbage island! " Wilson commanded making the monster lung forward while Jason glared right at his opponent.

" Not so fast! I play my trap card! Dust Tornado! I destroy Hatorr who is equipped to your Zeilagigas! " The attack stopped as a little twister darted off towards the card equipped to Wilson's monster destroying it instantly.

" Huh? Why would you- " Willson's eyes widened in realization. " No! You've got to be kidding me! "

" Now the full power of Hastorr comes into effect! When it leaves the field equipped to a monster I gain control it! So come on over Zeilagigas! "

" You can't take my monster! " Wilson protested as the dragon spirit wrapping around the fish titan vanished as it leapt into the air standing in front of Soul Ogre stopping it's attack.

" I just did " Jason pointed out making the teen more angrier as he threw down a face down card with young albino drawing a card.

" I also play Pot of Greed " Jason drew 2 cards from his deck. " Perfect. I play the spell Dark World Lightning! I can destroy 1 facedown card on your side of the field by the cost of discarding 1 card. " All of the sudden a bunch of clouds appeared brining in a lightning bolt that destroyed the facedown revealed to be Wide Spread Ruin. At the same time a little black cat with a scorpion tail appeared stinging into his Soul Ogre.

" My monster! " Wilson gasped.

" The monster I discarded was The Fabled Catsith. When she's discarded to the graveyard I can also destroy one face up card on your field " Jason explained.

" How is this possible!? " Wilson asked as if someone was gonna answer. " A Satelite like you shouldn't have cards like these! You probably stole them didn't you? "

" No I did not. My deck is a piece of my soul and some of these cards were given to me by my friends while others were just left to rot away because people thought they were useless. " Jason replied and then got serious continuing on.

" And also just to let you know, I maybe from Satelite, but I've still got a name and It's Jason. From where I stand everything was given to you, never in your life had you had to work for it. I never had the same luxury as you did growing up I had to fight on for my future. Now, normally I don't do overkill, but... " he paused and then glared daggers right at the teen. " You have the nerve to insult my home, that's filled with not garbage but both rough and kind human beings that have to do what ever it takes to survive this cruel world. "

Jason let the words sink into Wilson and everyone else that was watching the duel go down.

" Go Gishiki Zeilgigas! Show him what you learned! " the albino commanded making the massive fish titan gather large amounts of water before it unleashed the attack washing it's owner away.

" No! " Wilson cried out as he was sent flying and landed three feet away from his spot.

 **Wilson: 2600-0**

 **Winner Jason!**

" _And it's over! Ladies and Gentlemen another star from Satelite has come New Domino City! Jason The Kid will move onto the quarter finals!_ "MC inquired while the crowd was both blown away and yet excited cheering the young albino as he and his opponent went back down.

* * *

It now shows the waiting room

Desmon, Kara, Greiger and Yusei were watching the screen.

" This just goes to show, never judge a book by it's cover " Desmond added with Greiger speaking up.

" Indeed. Even at a young alone he is a skilled warrior. Not very many at his age are capable of pulling off all of these tatic's. "

" Things are gonna get more interesting " Kara chimed in fist bumping with the green mowhawk male teen.

" I don't know about you Kara, but I sure hope that I'm able to duel him. Heck I'm feeling really excited right now. "

" I can tell, just don't get to carried away " the orange haired female said patting her friend on the back.

As for Yusei he smiled showing that he was proud of him got up and headed out to congradulate the young albino.

* * *

Up at the watch tower Jack nodded his head in approval and headed back to his couch.

" That was most unexpected, turning his opponents monster against him. Are you satisfied with the results Jack? " Goodwin inquired as Mina brought him some tea and poured it into a cup.

" I knew he would win. This is why I see him as the only one to take my throne " Jack gave his answer and drank out of the cup.

" I see " Goodwin hummed as he made a digital screen appear. " Zigzix did you detect energy coming from Jason? "

" Oh yes Mr Director of course! " the weird scientist replied. " The energy within his body is incredible! He has the same amount as Yusei Fudo's! "

" And have you located other potential signatures? "

" Only a few, very faint " the scientist answered.

" Excellent. Keep surveying the Kaiba Dome and prepare to analyze the next duel as planned. "

" Understood " the scientist bowed as the screen went off.

( Nicely done Jason... ) Jack said to himself. ( Maybe after this over you can look over what I've done for a small time and look at what's at stake. I'm going to save the world, and I need your help to do it. Even if you don't like it, you'll have to do it, for both of our sakes )

 **To be continued**

 **Well? Did you all enjoy Jason's shortest duel yet? Sure it might not have been what a few of you have wanted it to be a Turbo Duel, besides how else would Wilson put up a good fight? He has no duel runner so how could that work? Make Oc cards for his rituals? No. That wouldn't work, but the thing that set's this from the original is that the tournament goes on for about 4 days instead of three.**

 **The way how it'll play out, well...you'll all see how it'll go. Only a select few will be chosen to participate. You all getting the draft right now? If so good :) If not then you'll have to find out.**

 **But next time, I will do one of the original duels, and for those that are familiar of what happens then you already know what I'm talking about.**

 **Well, that's enough for right now.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. For those that notice this, yes this is Luna's Duel. Most of you probably didn't notice any of the chapter's mentioning it right? Well this also meant to shed a little light on one certain thing.**

 **So I do hope that you enjoy this chapter no less, already knowing the outcome of what will happen, only with a few changes since my Oc is in this universe.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Return to The Spirit Realm (Retold)**

The Stands comes into view.

" Jason beat that Wilson fellow " Slade noted happily while at the same time very pleased to see that Jason used one of the cards he'd given him.

" Yeah " Tanner added. " Looks like both he and Yusei are moving onto Quarter finals. "

" Oh man I wish could be down there and duel them both " Dexter exclaimed looking towards Leo who gained a smug look.

" There good, but both Yusei and Jason learned there best moves from yours truly. "

" Oh? " Luna inquired. " And where were those moves when you lost in the first round? " she asked breaking down his parade as he then realized something. He then stood up and put a finger from his left hand underneath his nose.

" Wait, I was playing as you, which means you lost "

" Huh? " she was confused and looked to her twin brother. " As far as the millions of people watching me, I didn't lose a thing " he said turning the tables making her begin to hit on him.

" That's the last time you duel as me! " the female twin said in annoyance while Leo laughed before MC spoke up.

" _We have a special announcement! Yes! The rumors you heard about are true!_ " the pompadour announcer began. " _Listen up first round losers, don't head for the exits just yet. Rex Goodwin our master of ceremony's has set up a loser's bracket from the first round. That means if you lost then grab your deck, cause you might get a second chance to duel again! "_ MC fully explained making Leo get excited as the faces of duelists who had lost in the first round appear.

They consisted of Luna, The Professor, Hunter Pace, Sir Ransborg, Turner Miles, Wilson Cartmen, Cobra Nocis, and finally Vector Masura.

" Alright! My Fortune Cup's not over yet! " Leo exclaimed happily.

" Um technically... " Dexter clarified but was cut off.

" Save your technically for the blogs Dex! "

" Uh..what Dex means is that my name is up there " Luna said reminding her twin.

* * *

The waiting room comes into view with only Yusei and Jason present since not to long ago the albino's match ended.

" Something feels off... " Jason commented.

" Yeah, I feel it to. What is Goodwin up to ? He's not the type who gives second chances unless he's going to get something out of it. "

" Well, all we can do is keep an eye on what's going on. If something is up, were gonna go right? "

" Yeah " Yusei nodded.

* * *

The Stand's come back into view with Leo humming away while fixing up his deck.

" Now just you watch! I'm gonna win for certain this time Luna " he gave off a small laugh and looked towards her. " Um.. I'll need your hair braids though, okay? "

" Get your own " Luna replied not willing to give them up.

" Come on Luna! " Leo said trying to make her budge as the area went dark.

" _Now.._ " MC did his thing " _Take your seats, were about to give four of these duelists another opportunity. First we drew two very lucky players, and I assure you it was random okay?_ " (Bullshit :)

" And first up is...everyone's favorite green haired girl! She's fast, she's feisty and she has to be home before her bedtime! Give it up for the next generation of dueling super star's. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you MS Luna! " MC announced making Leo stand up but unexpectedly the spot light shined on Luna instead.

Back in the waiting room both Yusei and Jason were surprised to see the results as well.

" Luna's dueling? "

" What's going on here? " Jason added his comment with Yusei.

" I'm guessing they finally got the right kid for the right match huh? " a voice asked with Jason turning around to see it was Greiger. " You know by the end of the duel we had, I didn't think the boy was half bad. I can't wait to see what his sisters got. Oh also Jason right? Excellent duel. "

" Thanks...I guess... " Jason replied. ( That bad feeling from earlier is getting worse. But from the looks of it, she don't duel very much. Just do your best Luna, that's all you can do. )

* * *

" I can't duel "

" Can't duel? " Tanner was really confused. " But Luna, it was your name on the invitation you belong here. "

" But I'm her! " Leo protested. " She can't go out there and duel! "

" Leo... " Yanagi began. " I'm afraid that the jig is up young man. The crowd want's your sister. "

" He's right you know " Slade added.

" I can't. You guys don't understand...something really strange happens to me whenever I duel " Luna said still not feeling it while Leo yawned sitting down.

" Not again! Are you gonna start that stuff about duel spirits? Your getting a little to old to play make believe. "

This perked up Slade's intrist. ( Duel Spirits? )

" Its not make believe and if the only way to prove it is by going out there. Well I guess I'm just gonna have to out there and duel " Luna said finally giving in making Leo happy.

" Okay cool, and if you win, I get to be you for the next round. "

" Wow, thanks for your support Leo... " Luna said disappointed in where her twin brothers mind was at right now as she got up and went down.

" Good luck Luna! " Yanagi called out and looked to her twin. " Now Leo, what's this about your sister hearing duel spirits? " He asked in curiosity.

" Oh, it's nothing " Leo quickly replied.

" You sure? " Yanagi continued.

" Hmm. She always does this...when were dueling she's all like this. I funny, you hear that it's duel spirits " the green haired male said mimicking her. " She's just afraid that I'll beat her. "

" Well honestly kid. I don't buy it " Slade spoke up. " If she really does feel that way then there's a reason why, aside from dueling you. "

" What makes you say that? " Tanner asked.

" Just trust me " Slade replied watching Luna timidly making her way down and into the center. " I've heard and seen a lot of things in my life, and trust me when I hear Duel Spirits then there's always something more than meets the eye alone. "

Once Luna got on her spot a bunch of steam burst from her feet. " _Now Entering the arena, the little duelist who could, the pint size prodigy. Luna!_ " She then equipped her pink duel disk.

( Okay Luna, nothing to worry about, just the biggest duel of your life on national television. Huh, I wonder is Jason and Yusei is watching? ) she pondered on the thought and as a matter of fact they were indeed.

" _And now, her opponent. The Deen of the deck, the brain of the game, The Professor! And in Dueloligy so Luna better look out!_ " MC said as steam emerged from the other side of arena revealing her opponent who stepped forward and bowed.

" Please to meet you, dear Luna. "

" Uh...hi " she replied not expecting that she'd be greeted in that kind of manner.

" I've heard many things about you. I'm sure that this duel will be quite illuminating for the both of us don't you think? " The Professor asked.

( Doubt it ) she said to herself.

( ** _Kuri_ **) she gasped recognizing the sound.

( Kuribon? Why don't you ever talk when Leo's around? ) the green haired female asked the spirit.

" _Now! Lets get dueling!_ " MC spoke up snapping Luna out of her thoughts and activated her duel disk along with the professor. " _Remember, only the winner advances. The loser is out for good._ "

 **Let's Duel!**

 **Luna Life Point's 4000**

 **The Professor Life Point's 4000**

" Like the blooming lotus you may go first " the professor said.

" Sure, fine! " Luna drew her first card " I draw, and I summon sunny pixie in defense mode! " from a portal emerged a little fairy that flew over near Luna's shoulder.

 **Sunny Pixie Level 1 Atk. 300 Def. 400**

At the stands.

" Aw, a fairy that's adorable " Yanagi commented with Leo was cheering for his sister.

" Keep it up Luna! "

" Your turn Professor " Luna said with the older male nodding.

" And I look forward to it. Thank you " he said kindly drawing a card. " I summon a unique monster known as Symmetry Rorschach. "

From a portal emerged a weird strand of purple black energy that took on the form of some kind of butterfly.

 **Symmetry Rorschach Level 3 Atk. 1200 Def. 1200**

( That card won't let me focus ) Luna said to herself as if something was really wrong.

" Luna, think of my Rorschach as it were a puddle of rain or a drop of ink a lake. Look at it tell me what you see. Tell me if it reminds you of anything. Look into your fears, your dreams. Even memories lost long ago. What do you see when you gaze into the abyss. A friend perhaps? Your family? Or maybe a far off place dimming like the candle in time. "

The green head gazed at his monster. " I...I see. "

( Yes. Tell me Luna, what do you see? )

" I don't know... " Luna gave her reply.

( Close, close, " Close. What do you see? "

" Its a Crystal Skull I think! " Yanagi guessed along with Dexter saying a Moth while Leo was weirded out.

( This Professor is a few cards short of a duel deck. What's he doing to Luna? )

* * *

" What's this guy up to? " Jason pondered watching the match with Yusei. " Most duelists would make a move by now. Something...just feels off...you feel it to Yusei? "

" I do. And it's not good. "

* * *

Back at the arena

( Look close Luna...) The Professor said to himself as she continued to think. ( Close. Look closely. What do you see Luna? )

" Um...I see...Huh? A fairy? " the monster turned into another small fairy that laughed and turned into a demonic head taking her by surprise.

" What do you see? " The Professor asked as the monster gave off a black gust of wind making her yell as her monster was destroyed.

He then continued his turn. " Like the caterpillar who secludes itself in darkness before becoming a butterfly you must face your fears. You must face your memories and live through them again. Do not be scared. "

" But I'm afraid. "

" You must be brave enough to relive what happened many years ago. I know you have great power dear Luna. I know that you hear the duel spirits. The others may not believe you, but I do. I'll help you return to that place, the Duel Monster's Spirit World. Yes it was all real an not some figment of your imagination Luna. "

" I'm...I'm starting to remember Professor. "

" I know you are, but for our next step, you need to trust me Luna. I need you to want you to return to the duel spirit world. B I need your promise Luna. "

" I promise Professor take me back " Luna replied strangely.

" Very good. Now follow my instructions. When Symmetry Rorschach dispatched of your fairy it's special ability continued. Would you kindly turn over the top card of your deck and reveal it? " The Professor asked as the weird monster made a large red eye appear startling Luna who drew the top card from her deck and smiled seeing what she had drawn hearing the monsters voice.

" **Kuri...** "

" Kuribon. "

" Thank you for identifying your monster. He will be most helpful in the next stage of our little experiment. Now I need you to think back to that scary time when you were in your coma. Try to remember. "

She then turns around to see Leo in the crowd feeling even more uneasy. ( I've tried before, but I can't. There's nothing I remember from it ) she said and then suddenly recalled a memory looking at her parents and of Leo calling out her name making her gasp. " I'm remembering.."

At the Stands Leo looked uneasy as well getting Dexter's attention. " Leo? You look sick. "

" I'm worried about Luna Dex. What's he doing? " Leo replied feeling her fear.

" I place two cards facedown. It's your turn " the Professor spoke up as two facedown holographic cards appeared on his side of the field getting Luna's attention. " Don't be scared. "

" I draw " saying it and not feeling much energy already knowing what the card was. " And I summon out Kuribon " from a portal emerged a cute little furry creature with a long tail that had a red bow tied to the end of it.

Kuribon Level 1 Atk. 300 Def. 200

" That's perfect. I play my facedown " the Professor said activating a trap card. " It is known as Light to The Depths. Like the northern star this light illuminates the path inside of you. Now send the top five cards from your deck to the graveyard. Then reveal the sixth card adding it to your hand. "

A sudden flash of light appeared right on Luna's forehead as something strange happened to her eyes. " And you must play that card as certain as the path of light itself or suffer 2000 points of damage. Now then, why don't we begin. Listen to my voice as I count them off. And 1. " She drew a card. " Perfect. 2. 3. 4. 5. And 6. Wonderful, now show me. What's the card your holding in your hand? "

Through what appears to be a trance she showed her card " Ah, as I had hoped the field spell Ancient Forest you will use it. " Luna then inserted it into side panel causing a large lush green forest to sprout from nowhere.

" This forest is quite a special place. All monster are switched to attack mode and neither of us can summon or switch a monster to defend. Even if you were to attack, your monster would be destroyed once the battle was over. " He gave off a small laugh. " Some say this forest resembles some place else? Fighting forbidden, secrets revealed. Why this is just like the Duel Spirit World take us there now, we have work to do.

* * *

Elsewhere Luna reopens her eyes to see she was in some kind of lush green forest.

" Where am I? " she asked and up in the tree multiple fairies were flying through the trees laughing before one of them went up her cheek making her laugh and then heard another familiar sound.

She looked in the direction where she came from and saw that it was Kuribon jumping happily seeing her.

" Kuribon. What is this place? It looks so familiar but I can't remember " she said gazing at the forest noticing the fairies continuing to play while Kuribon was trying to get her attention. " I sense that this a safe place, but something feels wrong. "

* * *

Back in reality.

" Excellent. Luna has finally traveled to the Spirit World. Now I will truly sense her Signer powers. " He chuckled drawing another card. " My turn and I'll be activating my facedown Gesalt Trap. "

Some kind of machine with a collar appeared. " And this peculiar trap will equip to your Kuribon " it then fired the collar making it connect holding the little monster in place.

( Let's see how Luna deals with this ) he said to himself as it power dropped.

( **Kuribon Atk. 300-0** )

" And it comes with this. Not only are Kuribon's ability's cancelled, but all his points, attack and defense and go to zero dear Luna.

* * *

At the other world the same collar appeared latching itself onto Kurbion taking her by surprise. " Kuribon! What just happened!?

* * *

" The tree's aren't death, but they are mute to your crying pleas. I equip Immortal Homio Stasis on Kuribon. Now he can't be destroyed in battle " He explained as the little monster was coated in purple energy making wail out in pain. " But sadly his fate his worse. For now he serves as the architect of your loss. His original attack points has been altered until they can finally be restored you suffer...three hundred points a round. Much like the ill tempered dog who bites your hand whenever you bring food or fowl.

Next I sacrifice, Symmetry Rorschach " The monster turned into a small mass. " and with it removed I can summon Ido The Supreme Magical Force. " Another portal opened revealing a translucent four legged reptile monster on four legs roaring away.

 **Ido The Supreme Magical Force Level 6 Atk. 2200 Def. 800**

* * *

At the other world Luna was in Kuribon had now gained a dark purple aura and was welling up tears showing that the little monster was in pain. " Don't worry " she said trying to reassure the little monster and try to help it but suddenly a large shadow hovered over them.

It was revealed to Ido The Supreme Magical Force growling before it roared away making her yell out in fear.

" Even though Ido will be destroyed when I attack with him, he'll still returns to my field at the end of every turn. Of course with him summoned though, no other monster will be allowed to be allowed on my field. A small price to pay. "

After he explained it to her the crowd started calling out her name with MC speaking up. " _Could this be it?! Is she to scarred to duel?!_ " he asked the crowd with Dexter noticing something was off with Leo and tried to get his attention.

" What's wrong? " Dexter asked and Slade noticed his eyes and narrowed his.

" Ido The Supreme Magical Force attack Koribon! " The Professor commanded making the monster lunge forward. ( And bring out Luna's mark of the dragon. )

Kuribon panicked as the monster stepped on it making it shatter into multiple pixels with the same thing happening in the Spirit World. However instead the pixels reformed back into the little monster with a purple aura around it's body as it showed signs of pain making her cry out. " No! "

Back in reality

 **Luna Life Point's 4000-1800**

" Of course with Kuribon still equipped with my little spell, he isn't destroyed but survives. And he'll be destroyed and survive again and again until you give me what I need. Think Luna, think of the Spirit World. Think about what was revealed to you. Think about the Crimson. Think, think, think, think, " he said repeatedly.

As it shifts back to the spirit world. " Tell me about the Crimson Dragon! " The Professor demanded as Luna began to grow worried and remembered something.

" No! This world is a safe place! You can't harm me here! " Luna replied as Ido then shattered making her smile in relief but didn't last as the monster had reformed itself.

" But-but how did that happen?! " she asked in confusion as it came back to reality.

" Did you forget already? " The Professor inquired. " Ido returns to my field when ever it's destroyed. It's your turn Luna and don't neglect all the process we've made. "

Still in her trance she draws a card " I draw " she said still her state of hypnosis.

" Remember, you lose three hundred points due to the effect of Immortal Hormio Stasis perhaps this'll jog your memory " he said as the effect activated causing pain for Luna in the Spirit World.

Luna Life Point's 1800-1500

" I summon my monster Sunlight Unicorn " a portal opened and from it came a white unicorn with a mane and tail coated in blue fire. " Then I equip Horn of The Unicorn on my Sunlight Unicorn. "

The horn equipped onto the horses current horn and crystalized into a stronger weapon.

 **Sunlight Unicorn Level 4 Atk. 1800+2500 Def. 1000**

This took the Professor by surprise ( How is she fighting back? Who's giving her strength? ) he questioned himself as the spirit world came back into view with a flash of blue light appearing in the sky swiping across from Ido taking Luna by surprise as the light revealed to Sunlight Unicorn itself ready to fight off the evil monster.

" Sunlight Unicorn? "

" **Luna...** " a gentle kind female voice suddenly spoke up echoing through the forest. " **Luna...** **You can come with me. Luna. You've come back. I knew one day you would return to us Luna. I hope you didn't forget the promise made. You do remember don't you?** "

" This is not happening " she said shaking her head.

" You promised you would protect all of us in the Spirit World " the voice continued on making her stumble back a bit.

" I think you got the wrong person! Who are you?! " she said and then turned around remembering that Ido was still there roaring away causing her to back up.

But then all of the sudden the white unicorn charged forward.

" No! Sunlight Unicorn! Wait, come back! " Luna gasped as she watched it leap into the air only to be blocked by Ido who was soon destroyed.

Back in reality the Professor was a little surprised at the action Luna made despite her hypnotic state.

" I broke through " he noted as his life points dropped down.

 **The Professor Life Point's 4000-3700**

The Spirit World comes back into view again with Luna looking around.

" Who are you?! What is going on?! Whoever you are your really freaking me out " the girl said as a ray of sunlight shot down onto the monster who slayed Ido.

" Sunlight Unicorn... " she gasped while Kuribon was going around her in fear. " No...this isn't real. None of this is it's a dream. "

Back in reality the Professor was laughing before getting serious. " Here my voice...let it reach you. Right now, your spirit is traveling through the spirit world. Tell me everything. Tell me the secrets of that world your in.

* * *

The waiting room comes into view again as both Yusei and Jason look at Luna.

( _**Jason? Can you hear me?**_ _)_ a wise yet young voice said through Jason telepathically _._

( Fabled Kushano? How come I'm hearing you? ) the albino replied through his mind and not outloud.

( _ **Your mind is starting to become more easier to communicate from the your dreamscape. But there's no time to explain. Your friend Luna is in danger.** )_

( Do you know what he's trying to do? )

 _**( I do have and idea. But go to her now. Things will get more dangerous**_ ) Once Kushano's voice was no longer heard he looked to see Yusei get up and followed along.

Back at the arena Luna in her hypnotic state continued her turn.

" Each time Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard it returns to the top of my deck. So I'm now activating the spell card Emergency assistance from my hand. This allows me to summon you destroyed this turn. I summon Sunlight Unicorn " she explained as Sunlight Unicorn returned to the field through the card.

 **Sunlight Unicorn Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1000**

" Well...I did not foresee this development " the professor growled in annoyance losing his friendly personality.

" If the top card on my deck is a spell card I can use Sunlight Unicorns special ability to add the card to my hand.

" This is most frustrating! " her opponent noted.

" I equip my Mystic Stead with Horn of the Unicorn " once again the white horses horn crystalized into a sharper horn increasing it's power.

 **Sunlight Unicorn Atk. 1800+2500**

" I place two cards facedown. It's your turn " the green haired female said making two holographic facedown cards appear on her side of the field.

Back in the Spirit World the unicorn had returned greatly pleasing Luna.

" Sunlight Unicorn! Your back! What happened to you earlier? Where'd you go? " Luna asked but turned around to see that Ido had returned as well looking down on her.

" Um...pretty voice from earlier? " Luna asked taking a few steps backwards. " Is this big scary shadow thing with you? "

Ido then lunged forward.

" **Luna use your Sunlight Unicorn to escape!** " the gentle voice spoke up with the white unicorn getting along side her letting her jump on along with Kuribon hovering onto her lap as the steed made haste.

" **Kuri...** "

" It's okay " Luna said trying to reassure the little monster and as they continued on she noticed that the forest was now becoming more barren as if a forest fire occurred recently.

" What happened to all the trees? What's going on? " these questions continued to go through her mind.

" **An evil force is attempting to cross the void and access the Spirit World.** " The voice spoke up again. " It yearns to corrupt and twist this place. To harness it's power for malicious purposes. "

" Malicious purposes, evil forces. That's scary " Luna breathed Sunlight Unicorn stopped letting her and Kuribon get off. The area they were in was also barren and filled with large rocks and from the looks of it no one was around.

" Hello? "

" **I'm here Luna** " the voice spoke up again answering her call. " **Sealed away in this granite prison. I have been waiting for your return** "

" I don't get it. What do you want from me? " Luna asked now noticing one rock stood out with some kind of strange dragon embedded in the stone. " That dragon... Hang on a sec! That dragon looks familiar! " the green haired girl said as she recalled the same dragon from a memory. " It's you...it's Ancient Fairy Dragon! "

" **We meet again** " the voice said who was now identified. " **Its time to fulfil your promise or your brothers spirit maybe lost here forever.** "

Hearing her say that took Luna by surprise. " Where's my brother?! "

" **Lost between your world and ours. Now allow me to take you back to when you first came here, to help you remember the promise you made that will save our world and your brother's spirit**. " Ancient Fairy Dragon said as he area in front of her became lush showing her watching a younger Luna play with a few spirits Kuribon included.

" Almost done... " it shows her making a crown made out of flowers. " Tadaa! Here " she placed the crown on Kuribon who jumped around happily making her smile.

" It just got really cold.. " she notted as Kuribon continued to play before all the sudden the flower crown fell apart surprising Kuribon who grew sad because it happened.

" That's weird, the flowers...aw they wilted. "

" **The Spirit World is in Danger Luna. An evil force has been trying to gain access to this place, to take over " Ancient Fairy Dragon explained and continued on.** " **With sinister intent this force reaches out to squeeze out the heart of our beloved land. As this evil grows in strength, the light of the Spirit World will begin to fade and the beauty of this realm will be replaced by sorrow and darkness.** "

" Can't you stop it? " the younger Luna asked.

" **No. But you can Luna.** "

" What can I do? "

" **You are a bridge that connects that connects your world and ours. Stay with us Luna, protect us. In return we can help you. We can feel your sadness my child. We know that your lonely. aren't you?** "

" Yeah kind of. Mom and dad are always away on important business trips and stuff like that. And I don't go to school with other kids and my silly egghead brother only thinks about himself." Luna pondered on her thoughts. " Okay, Fairy Dragon I will stay here and protect you. I'll protect everyone! "

Hearing this made all of the duel monster spirits including Kuribon cheer. " Thank you Luna and I'll make sure your never lonely again " Ancient Fairy Dragon said before she flew over to Luna and the duel monster spirits landing and covered them all with her butterfly wings resulting in her body radiating in light.

" I remember now " Luna spoke up after watching the memory of her past self. " I..I came here several years ago and I made a promise. I said that I would protect you but then... "

As this went on both Yusei and Jason had arrived in the arena a safe distance that way they wouldn't get in the way of the duel.

" Luna! Luna! "

" Hey! Luna! " Yusei called out followed by Jason.

" She can't hear us " the older male noticed.

" I can see that. Look at her eyes, " the albino pointed out. " That guy over there is going through the same thing " Jason then gasped in shock.

" What is it Jason? "

" Yusei look! Her arm! " the albino pointed out and it was then Yusei saw it. On her right arm was a glowing red mark that was shaped like a dragon's claw.

" No way! She has a mark like mine! "

" If that's true...then Luna's a Signer to! "

( **Jason!** ) Fabled Kushano's voice was heard

( Kushano? What's happening to Luna? )

( **Her spirit and that guys spirit is in Duel Spirit World. There body's are here, but inside it's a different story.** )

( Is anything I could do? )

( **Actually there is...** ) Kushano replied and all of the sudden Jason's mark began to glow as well. ( **Your power should help.** )

( But I don't know how to use it... )

( **There's no time for that! Her brother is somewhere in there as well.** )

( Leo to! But how!? )

( **I don't know. But you need to go now!** )

" Alright... " Jason breathed. " Yusei " the older male looked to him.

" Jason, your mark is glowing to? "

" I think I can in there. Where there at " the young albino spoke up.

" Are you sure? "

" There's not much time. I need to go " the albino said stepping forward.

" Do you know what your doing? " Yusei asked.

" Not in the slightest " Jason replied as he raised his right arm aiming it right towards Luna. " But I have an idea. " Once Jason said that the glow on his mark intensified followed by his eyes glowing the same way as his eyes also turned distant.

" Jason? Jason?! " Yusei tried to get his attention till he noticed his eyes were in the same shape as Luna and the Professor.

( Him to. What ever your doing Jason, good luck. )

Back at the duel spirt world the memory continued to play as Leo's voice was heard calling her out.

" Back then Leo's voice calling to me and... " she got on a knee now recalling everything. " I heard shouting my name and I just started running as fast as I could. I said that...my brother was calling out to me. But I was calling out to him somehow. I was scared, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect you all by myself. So I just ran, after that, I tried so hard just to forget about you, I blocked you all out and then I- "

She was then cut off because a feral growl was heard making her turn around to see Ido had finally caught up to her. " Go away! " the green head attempted but he wouldn't budge.

" It is my turn! I draw! " The Professor's voice echoed and all of the sudden Ido began to distort.

" Wha-what? " Luna was entirely confused as the monster took a shape and in it's place was the Professor itself chuckling evilly.

" I can not believe that I actually crossed over. I finally left my body behind. I have entered the Spirit World! " the older male exclaimed now gaining an evil look.

" What do you want? "

" You are much more important then you know my dear. Now be a good girl " the Professor said making Ido reappear. " Use your Signer power and reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm, lend me your power " he said as darkness began to ooze out beneath him.

" Okay um...I have no idea what you want from me but you need to leave! You are not allowed to be here! " she said as the darkness from the Professor began to spread out causing the dead trees to shatter and Kuribon panicking.

" Leave this world alone! " Luna said and began to grow frightened. " I can't do this. I can't protect the Spirit World and...I wanna go home now! But then if I leave...Ancient Fairy Dragon said that Leo could be lost here forever, Leo! "

" Luna... Luna I hear you " her twin brothers voice was now heard.

" Leo?! " she began to look around. " Where are you?! Come and get me out of here! Please Leo I'm scared! Stop messing around! "

Leo's voice was heard again. " Do something Leo! Hurry! "

All of the sudden a puddle of water appeared " Luna...Down here... " Leo's voice could be heard making her get on the ground and look into the puddle.

" Leo is that you? " Luna asked looking at the puddle of water and saw Leo.

" It's me. I'm here. "

" So come on! Get me out of this place quick! "

" I can't. I can't bring you back. But I saw your promise to the spirits. "

" I was three! " the girl retorted.

" I know. But your connected to these spirits now. Luna, don't worry, you know that I am by your side. I can protect you so that you can protect them. " After that was said he longer replied causing her to call out to her brother but no response. At the same time thunder began to rumble through the sky with a chunk of Ancient Fairy Dragons seal falling behind her.

Once it happened Sunlight Unicorn reappeared along side her with Kuribon.

" **We are under attack Luna. Now is the time to defend us.** " Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke up.

" I don't know...if I can " Luna replied feeling unsure.

" Yes you can " a voice called out making her turn to the right and much to her surprise it was Jason appearing in a ray of light.

" Jason!? How did get here?! "

The young albino showed his glowing mark. " Through my mark. "

" A Chosen!? How did you get here?! " The Professor asked demanding an answer but he ignored him.

" Luna, listen to me. There's only one way out of here. You have to beat him " the young albino pointed towards the Professor. " If you do so then you can come home. We'll figure something out for the Spirit World when this is done. "

" But... "

" Luna... " Jason spoke up. " If a dragon puts her faith in a little kid, don't fight it. There's a reason for that. Now get up... "

" Jason... " after a moment taking in what he said she stood back up and turned around to face the seal. " Your right. I won't let you down Ancient Fairy Dragon. I will fight to protect the Spirit World and save my brothers spirit " Jason smirked in approval as he watched the duel field reappear.

" I reveal my facedown it's the trap card Pixie Ring! There's two monsters on my field and there both in attack mode. So I can use the power of my pixie ring to form a protective barrier around the weaker one. You can't attack Kuribon now! He's safe! I promised to protect the spirits and that's what I'm gonna do! "

The Professor who had now dropped his kind attitude cackled madly. " How sweet...but can you protect yourself from the wave of Ill Intent?! " he asked chuckling madly playing the spell. " Should you manage to destroy a monster of mine then I am afraid The Wave of Ill Intent will crash into for three hundred points of damage! And now Ido attacks your Sunlight Unicorn! "

The large translucent lizard extended out one of it's claws forward while Luna's unicorn coated itself in beam of energy intercepting the attack destroying his monster.

 **The Professor Life Point's: 3700-3400**

" That attack doesn't matter. Sometime you have to be willing to make sacrifices to achieve victory. Now I activate my Wave of Ill Intent! " he said making the spell hit Luna with a red energy blast.

 **Luna Life Point's: 1500-1200**

" That wasn't that bad " Luna said trying to shrug it off.

" Well unfortunately it's about to get a lot worse! Because you destroyed a monster of mine I can use the effect of my prized Spirit Contamination spell! The corrosive power of this is capable of destroying one spell or trap card on your field! " he explained as it destroyed Luna's trap making Kuribon cry out in pain. " The Pixie Ring is gone. Sorry Kuribon. "

" And now during the end phase of my turn, my Ido resurrects once again! " The Professor said as his monster returned.

 **Ido The Supreme Magical Force Level 6 Atk. 2200 Def. 1000**

" I end my turn. "

" My move then and I draw! " the green haired female said drawing a card making her opponent chuckle madly.

" Since Kuribon's attack points changed, you will suffer the effect of Immortal Homi Stasis! You must now endure three hundred points of direct damage! " The pressure emitted from Kuribon's aura created a powerful pressure making Luna cry out in pain while Jason managed to endure it.

 **Luna Life Point's 1200-900**

" Luna hang in there! " the young albino said.

" Don't worry Jason I'm fine. I set one card facedown " another facedown appeared on her side of the field. " With that done I play the spell Healing Winds from my hand which means for every single monster on the field including yours I regain 200 life points. I end my turn! "

 **Luna Life Point's: 900+1500**

" Goodwin's a fool thinking I would share the power of the Spirit World with him and the rest of his Illiaster servants " The Professor said as he drew a card as the black aura from his feet once again began to spread. . " I've devoted my entire life to connect to this world. Now that I am finally standing here, I intend on to steal its power for myself! The Spirit World is mine! It will crumble before me! " He then gave off a crazy laugh as the area around him began to crumble.

" Oh no, the Spirit World is collapsing. I can't let it, I can't "

" Luna! You have to beat him! " Jason reminded. " The longer the duel goes on the more the Spirit World crumbles, you have to! "

" It's to late to save this world or your Kuribon! Ido the Supreme Magical Force! Attack! " With the command given the monster darted towards Kuribon.

" Stop! I play Fairy Wind! " Luna played her trap. " Listen up Professor! I'm not gonna let you do any more damage to the Spirit World! Your evil and destructive ways will end now! "

" What?! " the older male gasped as the shackle holding Kuribon disappeared making the little furry monster happy while Sunlight Unicorn's enchanted Horn shattered along with every card they controlled.

" I gave my word to protect this world, and that means I'm gonna have to take out your precious life points! Even if it means risking my own at the same time! "

The Professor Life Point's 3400-2200

Luna 1500-300

" And since your equip spell is gone now Kuribon's attack point's return to 300. You won't win this duel! "

Kuribon Atk. 0+300

( Luna took a huge risk... ) Jason noted and narrowed his eyes. ( That means she's gonna do it. )

" And you will not stop me from achieving my destiny! Attack now Ido! " he commanded making the monster lunge forward.

" Kuribon's special ability activates! When Kuribon is attacked he can return to my hand in order to avoid damage. " Ido paused. " You can't touch him and even though you regain life points at leas I was able to keep my Kuribon safe! "

The Professor Life Point's 2200+4400

" I promised to protect him, I promised to protect the entire Spirt World and I'm going to keep that promise! "

Her opponent chuckled madly and retorted " No! My power will break you and your promise! " He continued on laughing and as he did so the ground began to shake making the Luna and Jason turn around to see the stone binding ancient fairy dragon shattered releasing her fossilized form.

" There's nothing you can do to save this world I will destroy it and rebuild under my rule! " the older male said continuing to laugh like a mad man while the dragon roared.

" She don't look to happy! " Jason noted.

" Oh no! What's she doing?! " Luna asked as they watched her grab onto the Professor who continued to laugh despite the situation he was in.

" She's gonna kill him at this rate! " the young albino noted.

" Don't do it! You only be no better then he is! Put him down okay?! " The only reply she got was an angered roar as her opponent continued to laugh.

" Luna she's not gonna listen! " Jason pointed out. " You got to end this duel! Do it now! "

" Right! I activate Oberons Prank! " she played her trap card making a green wave of light beam to her opponent who kept laughing. " This trap reverts Kuribons Effect! "

 **The Professor Life Point's 4400-2200**

" And instead of increasing our life points it damages us for the same amount! " Luna explained as the roared with thunder and lighting followed by a powerful twister landing blowing The Professor away along with Luna and Jason.

 **Luna Life Point's 300-0**

 **The Professor Life Point's 2200-0**

As Luna and Jason were in the air Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke up once again. " **The evil is gone. But now you must stop the person who sealed me away. As for you Jason, you must free Grendel as well.** " Those were the words the dragon managed to say as a bright light consumed the area around them.

Back in the real world Jason's eyes returned to normal. After shaking his head he looked towards Luna and sighed in relief watching the Professor stumble back and fall.

" You okay Jason? " Yusei asked but didn't receive an answer as the young albino headed over to Luna catching her before she lost her footing.

" I gotcha " and with that said he carried her off walking past the Professor and listened onto MC announcing the results of the match but ignored it.

As Jason continued to carry Luna he noticed that her mark had now faded away. The a translucent Kuribon appeared before her. ( Don't worry Kuribon I wont leave you again. I will always watch over the Spirit World ) Luna said reassuring the little monster that then looked to Jason and cooed happily probably meaning thank you before it disappeared.

Then all of the sudden she got out of Jason's hold. " I can walk by myself you know " Jason chuckled happy to see her attitude returning.

" Welcome back " Yusei said

" Ditto " Jason added catching up while Luna waved to the crowd while Yusei looked to the watch tower already knowing that Goodwin was looking right at them.

As for the young albino he was going through his thoughts. ( So Luna's a Signer to and with both Yusei, Jack, and that girl Akiza, that makes 4. The last will probably show up sooner or later. The same goes with the remaining two Chosen who haven't been found. But I don't get it...Ancient Fairy Dragon knew about Grendel? What's going on? )

" Hey Jason? " Luna asked snapping him out of his thoughts. " Thanks for the small talk. "

The albino sheepishly put his right hand behind his back. " No problem. Bet Leo's gonna put up a fuss though. "

" He will without a doubt " making them both laugh showing that another battle was done. For now.

* * *

Elsewhere someone laughed holding onto a card spinning it on a table that was revealed to be Ancient Fairy Dragon and at the same time a hooded figure appeared.

" It's all coming together... " the figure spoke up and watched the screen zooming in on Jason walking with Luna before he paused the screen. The figure chuckled.

" The time to later come. I'm curious to see how far you can...Jason. "

 **To be continued**

 **Hooooly! Crap! That's the freakin longest chapter I've ever made in this story! But I kind of figured that it would be this long. The reason why is because it was never mentioned in either of the chapters. That's the one thing people forget, this duel happened right after the tournament, so I kept it that way.**

 **However despite that I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now replying to my reviewers**

 **Bobby Jenkin's:**

 **Transformers Prime? Eh...no. And how to Train Your Dragon? Don't feel it either.**

 **Lumigo akvo9504**

 **Glad that you liked it, and hope ya like this one as well.**

 **JaneValentie007**

 **You wanted to see more here ya go! Hehehe.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **That is the main question isn't it? I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Round 1 Over onto Round 2!**

As of the moment the other losers round had finished and while it ended another 'event was going on in the stands. " You lost?! " Leo asked with tears welding into the corners of his eyes. And by event it was just Leo.

' Well looks like we were right he would complain. ' Jason said to himself with a blank face as the group and Yusei watched him continue ranting on. ' But, from what we were told, Leo passed out, and don't remember talking to Luna at the Spirit World. So could this happen again? Eh, at least she's alright for now. '

" How are we supposed to get dueling now Luna?! It's not fair! " The male twin pouted waving his arms up and down.

" Oh, well look who's talking. " Luna returned. " At least I didn't lose my match like you did, "

" Well, yeah but... "

" Sheesh, Leo let it go already... " The young albino spoke up cutting him off. " You ever heard of the saying we won the battle but lost the war? It's pretty much the total opposite. She did really well, so stop whining already. "

" You have a great point there young man. " Yanagi commented.

" Yes, thank you Jason " Luna said smiling to the albino making him chuckle.

" By the way, how's your arm now? " Yusei asked.

" Yeah, you keep looking at it as if your gonna see something. " Dexter added.

" Uh, my arms fine. I promise! " The girl replied.

" If you say so. " Yusei replied appearing to be convinced with her reply. " Now I think it's time I get you two home. "

" Have fun babysitting them. " Tanner said looking up to Yusei.

" Alright! We'll have an all night dueling sleep over! " Leo exclaimed happily showing he was fond of the idea.

" _Ladies and gentlemen listen up!_ " Mc spoke up getting the groups attention to the viewing globe. " _The second round has been announced. Check out the competition brackets._ " The brackets come into view showing who will duel who. " _Who knows what excitement awaits! Who will win?! Who will lose?! 10 duelists, 5 rounds, 1 champion, who will it be?! Things are gonna get crazy, see ya tomorrow_! "

Jason then looked at the Brackets.

 **Vector vs Desmond**

 **Kara vs Rin**

 **Yusei vs Greiger**

 **Jason The Kid vs Raptor**

 **Akiza vs Commander Coda**

" Yusei vs Greiger... " Leo breathed. " Oh no, not him. He's super tough, he even beat me. "

" Looks like you'll be Turbo Dueling " Tanner spoke up with his arms crossed.

" That bad? " Yusei asked.

" You bet, because the rumor on the circuit is that Greiger has a new duel runner he's gonna be using. It's supposed to be unbeatable. Same goes for you kid, " Tanner said looking towards the young albino. " Your going up against a pro turbo duelist, I heard that your pretty good for your age. Think you can handle it? "

Jason shrugged his shoulders. " I'll find out for myself. And what is going through your head Leo? " He said not looking away from the bracket.

" Huh?! Oh nothing I'm fine! " He replied stuttering a bit. " I just, um..i left something, somewhere else, be right back. "

" Where are you going? " Luna questioned as he made his way out.

" To um...you know, that place with the...Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go! Buh bye! "

" But Leo! " Luna protested but he was already gone. " This can't be good. "

" Feelings mutual. " Jason added.

* * *

Desmond's garage comes into view showing the green mowhawk working on his duel runner.

" Well, Kara...at least we made it through the first round. "

" Yeah, " the orange head nodded and was currently examining the competition bracket. " I'm dueling that guy called Ren... " She then remembered the way how he dueled against Avdol and the way how he summoned his dragon using it's great power.

" You nervous? " Desmond asked not looking away from his runner. " To be honest, I'm really nervous as well. "

" Huh? " She tilted her head to the right in confusion. " You? Nervous? That's new... "

" Well, overtime I gotten used to it, it's fine to be, just don't let it show so much. "

" How about you Desmond? Think your gonna do fine against your opponent? "

" It'll be fine. " The green haired mowhawk replied standing up and wiped some sweat off his brow. " To be honest, it ain't him I'm worried about. It's that kid, Jason. "

" That albino from the Satelite? Sure he seems pretty good along with that Yusei guy, but why? " Kara inquired most interested with his friends answer.

" I seen the fire in his eyes... " Desmond paused. " He maybe young, but that kid is no pushover, he's dueled many opponents just as I have, I'm actually hoping to duel him. "

" But!...We have so much at stake here! " The orange head argued.

" I know Kara, if I do duel him I'm going all out, it's all I can do, the same with you and your duel tomorrow. "

* * *

Right about now Vector arrives in a room with Goodwin and Lazar currently present while Greiger made his way out.

" Ah, Vector so glad to see that you can join us "

" Well? What did you call me here for? I'm rather busy at the moment "

" First off I thank you for losing the first round as well as congradulating you on your victory in the losers bracket."

" I'm flattered. Can we please get down to business? "

" Very well, " Lazar made a digital screen appear and scrolled it over to Vector.

" Desmond Storm. What's so special about him? "

" We believe that he is one of the 4 Chosen selected by the Crimson Dragon and we need you to try and make his mark appear. We've already had an attempt with Avdol in the first round but sadly it did not appear. " Lazar explained. " We need you to reveal his mark, and also this card should help you out as well. " The little clown gave Vector what appeared to be a trap card and nodded in approval putting it into his deck.

" Remember Vector, you are a servant Illiastir, do not fail us. "

" Yes sir " Vector saluted and made his way out of the room. As he was walking down the hallway he suddenly gained a grin. ' Those fools, they easily accepted into their ranks without thinking, now I'll be able to carry out the next part in my mission. '

* * *

The inside of Leo and Luna's apartment comes into view with Luna herself at the table with Jason and Yusei.

" Where is Leo? " The albino asked outloud with his stomach growling loudly. " I'm hungry. Does he ever do this? "

" No, Leo's never late for dinner. He loves to eat as much as he loves dueling, maybe even more " Luna replied. Both Yusei and Jason look at the clock. " And he know's eight pm is his curfew.

" I'm gonna go out and find him, I have a feeling he's in trouble. " Yusei spoke up standing up from his seat.

" I can help! " Luna offered.

" You should stay here, it's late " Yusei said telling her like an adult.

" That's why I'm going to " Jason stood up as well. " Plus, the three of us together can cover more ground, then you by yourself.

" You got a point, but just be safe out there okay? "

" Okay " Luna nodded.

" Got it. " Jason replied taking a few things from a plate taking it with him as a snack.

...

Jason is seen driving through the streets of the city on his duel runner and then made his way down an alleyway and drove up to Luna. " Did you find him Luna? " Jason asked driving up to her removing his goggles.

" No, I'm scarred Jason. "

" I am to, but we'll find him, don't worry. " The albino assured the female twin as Yusei drove up to them. " How bout you Yusei? Any luck? "

" No, I'm not liking this either. " Then all the sudden a ringing was heard coming from Yusei's duel runner. " Huh? " He accepted the signal and on the screen showed Blister. " Blister? "

" Blister? Let me see. " Jason got off his runner and leaned over to see the older male.

" Yusei, Jason I went to your friends bunker but the place has been trashed. " Jason the older male shared a look.

" Trashed? But there okay right? " Yusei asked hoping for good news only for Blister to shake his head.

" There missing, I can't find a trace. " He replied.

" What happened?! Did Goodwin take them in? "

" No idea. " Blister answers Yusei's question.

" But did you try to hack into Sector Security's database? " Jason inquired.

" I did, and the trail goes cold. I couldn't find a trace of them, it's like they just vanished. If Goodwin's got a hold of them, they could be anywhere, by now. " The screen started to get static. " There tracking my signal, I gotta sign off quick. I'll call you back if I find anything. "

" Thanks. "

" Stay safe Blister. " Both Yusei and and Jason said there goodbyes with Yusei turning off the screen making Jason sigh.

" I'm sorry. Are your friends missing to? " Luna asked.

" Sadly, they are. " Jason replied before they heard what sounded like can being kicked down an ally getting their attention. " Who ever is down there, come out! " He said as a person came into view. It turned out to be Greiger carrying Leo over his shoulder.

" He's got Leo! " Luna gasped.

" Greiger, what are you doing with Leo? " Yusei asked.

" Relax Yusei, he broke into my garage. I found him sleeping on the floor. " He explained.

It now cuts back to their apartment with Jason draping a blanket over Luna's sleeping form on the couch.

" The boy's sound asleep. " Greiger says making the duo turn around to see the large man.

" He sure can snore, can't he? " Yusei joked.

" Yep. " Greiger confirmed.

" And all the more reason to buy soundproof headphones " Jason added into the joke as they all stepped out infront of the pool.

" Thanks for brining Leo back, I owe you one. " Yusei thanked.

" Forget it, the boy was just trying to help you out " Greiger said making Yusei confused.

" Help me out? "

" Remember when Tanner spoke up about his new duel runner back at the Kaiba Dome? That's what he was thinking about. " Jason clarified. " Bet, he ain't the first one to try and get a sneak peek am I right? "

" Indeed. I even had to install 5 new alarm systems to keep it under wraps. " He replied.

" You gonna call security on him? " Jason asked.

" No. He reminds me of my own little brother, I'm not gonna punish him for trying to help you win our duel tomorrow. It won't make a difference, your still going down. "

" Don't get to cocky... " Jason retorted. " You should know better then anyone, to save your words for the duel. "

" That's true, even for a child you are rather mature and wise for your age. I maybe a good guy off the track, but trust me when I say you don't wanna mess with me when I'm turbo dueling. "

" Hmph, I get where your coming from, but the same goes for me. Just because I'm a kid don't make a difference, you duel me on the fast lane and I will go all out. "

" Good attitude to have. " Greiger said in approval to Jason's words. " After all these are the big leagues and there's quite a bit ridding on this for me and my future. "

" What? Like a big trophy? " Yusei inquired.

" Big trophy? No the future I'm talking about the future for my family. " Greiger then stepped forward. " There far away, waiting and hoping I can bring some help. We used to count the star's together, here it's only smog. Why are two dueling here? "

" Our friends, I don't have choice about it " Yusei responded.

" Neither did I. " Jason added.

" Let me guess... Goodwin made you an offer you couldn't refuse, sound right? "

" You as well Greiger? " Jason inquired.

" Hmm. He offered me a chance to rebuild my family's village. My people believe that our forefathers were servants of the stars and are village has a deep hidden power. "

" Hidden Power? Are you talking about the legend of Crimson Dragon? " Yusei questioned.

" That's right " Greiger replied to Yusei's question once again. " The legend has it who ever controls the dragon also get's to control the destiny of the world. I haven't been back to my village in years. After I'm done with my mission here, I'll head back to rebuild my home. "

" You can't trust Goodwin's words Greiger. " Yusei said.

" Easy for you to say, but I need his power to help rebuild my village. "

" What happened to it? " Jason inquired.

" I heard it was consumed with fire and destruction unlike any natural disaster ever seen. Then director Goodwin came to me, he said that he'd help. But not until I help him in his quest. "

" Greiger... don't you see your being used? " Yusei said hopping he would see to reason.

" If it's the only way to rebuild my village, then I'll let him use me all he want's Yusei. Sorry but tomorrow I'll have to win, no matter what. "

" And our friends need us. " Jason returned. " Were not backing down. Because were gonna finish what started. "

" Then I guess we'll leave it at that. May the best man win " Greiger said as he made his way out and paused only a few feet away from the duo. " Your both good people, and in a perfect world we would all get what we want in the arena tomorrow. "

" However it's not perfect at all. " Jason cut him off.

" Exactly, one of us has to lose, and Jason, after I beat Yusei your next. " The tall man said looking down at the kid who didn't look at all intimidated.

" Keep that big talk to yourself big guy. , cause you'll need it. " The young albino said as Greiger made his way out. " (sighs) So Yusei? What do you think? "

" About what? "

" About your duel tomorrow. "

" I'll manage, somehow. "

" But what about us? " The albino continued to question. " What's to say were the only ones left. Only one of us can face Jack, and make him pay for what he did. "

Yusei smiled. " Don't worry Jason. It'll be alright. If it does happen, then, let's try to have some fun. What do you say? "

The albino smirked. " Absolutely. (yawns) Well, I'm gonna call it a night. You should to Yusei, we got a big day tomorrow. "

* * *

The next day...

The Kaiba dome comes into view with all of the people totally excited about the five round they were all gonna see today.

" _Welcome to the quarter finals of the Fortune cup!_ " MC did his thing. " 'Ten Duelists remain.' Only the winners can proceed to the semi finals and only one can take on Jack Atlas in the Champion Ship Duel! First up, we got Desmond Storm squaring off against Vector Masura who won his way back into the tournament through the loser rounds. Start your engines! "

At the garage area Desmond got his dragon themed duel runner up at running slipping on his helmet.

" Do your best out Desmond " Kara said extending out her right arm for a fist bump that he happily returned.

" I will, so enjoy the show! " He replied before revving out of opening and onto the track.

" Ladies and gentleman! Let's give a round of applause for Desmond! " Mc cried out as the teen waved out to the crowd who cheered upon him entering.

" _And now his opponent! Who managed to win his way back through the loser brackets, give it up for Vector!_ " Mc cried out as Vector's duel runner came bursting out of the hanger and into the air resembling that of a meteor.

Once the introductions were done the two turbo duelists made their way to the starting line.

" Hey, let's have a good one. " Desmond called out to his opponent who simply nodded his head.

" Now turbo duelists time to activate your Speed World Field spells! "

" **Duel Mode engaged auto pilot standing by.** " The voice said as the world around them became purple and more digital.

" Now remember, only the winner advances and in a turbo duel only speed spells can be used. " Mc quickly explained.

" **Count down initiated.** " The ai said. **" Ready...Set...Duel! "**

 **Desmond Life Points: 4000**

 **Vector Life Points: 4000**

Once the ai was done the two duelists sped off with Vector speeding right past Desmond.

" If you don't mind I'll take the first turn! " Vector said drawing a card.

Desmond Speed Counters +1

Vector Speed Counters +1

" From I my hand I summon Shell Knight in defense mode! "

A portal opened releasing some kind of Warrior that was covered in large shell like armor.

 **(Shell Knight Level 4 Atk. 0 Def. 2000)**

" Now his ability! When it's summoned to the field you take five hundred points of damage. How's that for a head start?! "

Then just like that Shell Knight fired off multiple small shards that hit Desmond causing a small explosion.

 **Desmond Life Point's 4000-3500**

" I'll now end my turn with a face down. It's your move " Vector said making a holographic facedown appear and disapeared instantly.

" _And things are already starting to heat up! Within only a few seconds of this Turbo Duel the first blow has been taken. Let's see if Desmond can come up with counter strike_. " MC commented.

" Alright, let's do this! " Desmond drew a card.

Desmond Speed Counters 1+2

Vector Speed Counters 1+2

" I'll now start things off by summoning my Sky Scout! " From a portal emerged a human male with red feathered bird wings, with a matching face mask and a claw like weapon on its right wrist.

(Sky Scout Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 600)

" I'll play my trap card! Rock Bombardment! Now I can send 1 rock type monster from my deck to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage. I'll send Rock Master to the graveyard. So here comes a little pain! "

All of the sudden a large rock was soon launched hitting Desmond who managed to regain control of his duel runner.

 **Desmond Life Points 3500-3000**

" Now with that done my deck is shuffled. "

" Tch, I'll throw down two facedown cards to end my turn! " Desmond made two holographic cards appear besides his duel runner before they disapeared.

" This is so far pretty easy " Vector commented drawing a card.

Desmond Speed Counters 2+3

Vector Speed Counters 2+3

" Now I'll add Mine Golem in defense mode! "

Another portal opened releasing a large rock monster kneeling down with its turrets on its back.

" Then I'll end my turn with two more facedown cards. "

Desmond drew another card while going threw his thoughts while gazing at the two facedown cards that his opponent threw down.

Desmond Speed Counters 3+4

Vector Speed Counters 3+4

( So from the looks of it, he's one of those defense style duelists. Can't say it's a decent strategy but if this guy was to duel Jack Atlas agaisnt his Red Dragon Archfiend then he wouldn't stand a chance. I have to be careful and make the right move. )

" I'll now summon the Tuner monster Dragunity Phalanx! "

From a portal emerged a small dragon with blue skin covered in brown armor nd had two long horns going all the way back to it's head.

 **(Dragunity Phalanx Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 1100)**

( And there's a tuner monster...good thing my defense is set up ) Vector smirked as if he was expecting this to happen.

" Also I now release my Phalanx to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! " the little dragon turned into a rainbow orb and from it emerged an even larger dragon.

It had a long body covered in yellow scales wielded a long sword and had two sets of wings with the lower set being feathered instead of the usual dragon wings.

 **(Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Level 6 Atk. 2100 Def. 1500)**

" Next since it was special summoned from my hand I can equip one dragon type "Dragunity" monster from my graveyard to this card and I choose Dragunity Phalanx and when it's equipped to a monster it comes back to the field! "

A set of brown armor equipped onto the larger dragon but soon transformed back into the little dragon with brown armor.

" Now time for a tuning. I tune level two Dragunity Phalanx and with my level 4 Sky Scout! "

The small dragon soon gave off a roar as it transformed into a set of three digital rings that surrounded the bird man scanning it as a pillar of light appeared.

" I now synchro summon Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg! "

Once the light died down the red and blue dragon that had blades on it's jaw with it's rider came soaring through the sky giving off a roar making it's presence known while the crowd was going wild because they knew that there now gonna see some action.

 **(Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg Level 6 Atk. 2400 Def. 800)**

" First up Arma Mystletainn attack his Shell Knight! " Desmond commanded making it dart forward as it cut the monster clean in half.

" It's your turn now Gae Dearg! " the red dragon heeded his order and destroyed the rock monster but it soon created a large explosion that caused Desmond to lose control of his runner for a few seconds but quickly regained control.

 **Desmond Life Point's 3500-3000**

" What was that?! " Desmond asked in surprise.

" You activated my Mine Golem's Special ability " Vector spoke up and began to explain. " When it's destroyed in battle you take 500 points of damage and because of that I can play my trap card, Broken Blocker! Now since a defense position monster who's defense is higher then it's attack points is destroyed in battle I can special summon two monsters with the same name from my deck in face up defense position. So I get two more Mine Golems! " Vector explained.

From two small portals emerged two more robotic rock like monsters kneeled down with their arms crossed.

 **(x2 Mine Golem Level 3 Atk. 1000 Def. 1900)**

" Now I play the trap Minefield Erutpion! Sure all of my Mine Golems might be destroyed but you take a 1000 points of damage for each one. I have two so you get dished out with 2000 points of damage! "

" That ain't good... " Desmond muttered as the golem's pressed on their switches before each one created large explosions that Desmond managed to avoid but could still feel the sheer force but managed to reach one of the buttons on his runner.

" I reveal my facedown! Damage Polarizer! " A barrier then formed around Desmon shielding him from the blasts.

" Thanks to effect my trap when an effect that inflicts damage is activated it's negated instead and we both get to draw 1 card. My life points are safe " Desmond explained as he and his opponent drew a card

" _Talk about good timing!_ " MC commented. " _Vector has inflicted a lot of damage on Desmond who has manage to hang in there. Is this the end for our junior league champion? Or will he make a comeback that he so desperately needs?!_ "

" I'll end my turn with a two more facedowns " Desmond said making another holographic facedown card appear.

" My move! " Vector drew another card.

Desmond Speed Counter's 4+5

Vector Speed Counter's 4+5

" I'll play the Speed Spell Angel Baton. Now by removing 4 speed counters I get to draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard "

Vector Speed Counter's 5-1

He drew two cards from his deck and sent one monster card from his hand that was revealed to be Barrel Rock to the grave.

" Now time shake things up a little. I remove six rock monsters from my graveyard and summon fourth MegaRock Dragon! "

All of the sudden a large rock materialized in the sky and before long it cracked now turning into a gigantic dragon who's body was made out of thousands of jagged stones giving off a powerful roar that shook the earth itself.

 **(MeagRock Dragon Level 7 Atk.?+4200 Def.?+4200)**

" As you can see MegaRock Dragon's is increased by seven hundred times the number of rock type monster I removed from play to summon this card. I removed 6 so it's attack and defense are now 4200, more then enough to win me this turbo duel. "

Vector then spun around his Duel Runner now driving backwards. " Now MegaRock Dragon attack his Dragunity Knight-Gae Dearg! Go Rock Destroyer! "

All of the sudden the rock dragon formed a large orb from it's mouth before firing it down at Desmonds monster destroying the monster upon impact.

 **Desmond Life Point's 3000-1200**

Desmond Speed Counter's 5-3

" Now since I hadn't normal summoned I'm brining in Lost Gaurdian in defense mode! " All the sudden a large Egyptian style golem appeared kneeling down.

 **(Lost Gaurdian Level 4 Atk. 100 Def.?+4200.)**

" As you can see it's defense points become my monsters original defense points times 7 same as my Megarock Dragon. So now, I'll end my turn with a face down! Let's see what you can next. "

( This is tough, his rock monsters are tough, as expected from a deck like his. But, there's always a way... ) Desmond said looking at his deck and placed a finger on the top card. ( This is all or nothing...) He then drew the card and was surprised at first but instead smirked away.

Desmond Speed Counter's 3+4

Vector Speed Counter's 1+2

" It's go time! " The green mowhawk declared.

" Now I play the trap Dragon's Legacy! Now by sending 1 dragon type monster from hand to the graveyard I can draw another card and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field. " Desmond sent the selected card from his hand to the graveyard and drew another card. " And it's a monster! Come out Rare Metal Dragon! " From a portal emerged a jet black spiked dragon on all fours.

 **(Rare Metal Dragon Level 4 Atk. 2400 Def. 1200)**

" But he ain't gonna be staying for long. I sacrifice Rare Metal Dragon to summon Dragunity Priumus Pilus! " The dragon formed into a rainbow orb and in it's place stood a man dressed up in themed armor with a large shield on his back wielding a whip.

( **Dragunity Priumus Pilus Level 6 Atk. 2200 Def. 1600 )**

" Ha! You sacrificed a powerful monster for another with weaker attack points? Not very smart " Vector commented.

" Well this guy has an ability, when it's special summoned to the field I can equip a level three or lower dragon type "Dragunity" monster to a winged beast Dragunity and the only one on the field is Priumus so I equip Dragunity Phanlax! "

The bird man cracked his whip making a portal appear followed by the little dragon appearing once again. " Next, since it was equipped to a "Dragunity" monster, I can special summon Phanlax to the field! "

The little dragon then flew away from the bird man.

 **(Dragunity Phalanx Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 1100)**

" Now I tune level 2 Dragunity Phalanx and level 6 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn to synchro Summon Dragunity Knight-Trident! " The little dragon gave off a roar as it then materialized itself into a set of three digital rings that scanned the other dragon that became a pillar of light.

From the light appeared a massive blue dragon with a rider intact. It had lower wings and the most noticeable feature was it's lower jaw was shaped into a sharp blade.

 **(Dragunity Knight Trident Level 7 Atk. 2400 Def. Def. 1700)**

" Next I play the speed Defense Buster! Now since I have 3 or more speed counters I can change a defense position monster on the field and into attack mode such as your lost guardian! "

The golem then stood up.

 **(Lost Gaurdian Atk. 100. )**

" Now I play the Speed Spell Star Force! When I have two or more Speed Counter's I can banish a monster and I can select another to gain 200 attack points until the end of the turn So I banish Primus Pilus who's a level 6 to give Trident a 1200 attack point boost! "

The Dragon roared as it absorbed the energy of it's comrade with it's power growing.

 **(Dragunity Knight-Trident Atk. 2400+3600)**

" Now Trident! Attack Lost Gaurdian! " The blue dragon then charged forward encasing itself in energy right towards the golem.

" I'll play the trap Attack Guard! Now the attack and defense points of my monster switch! "

 **(Lost Gaurdian Atk. 100+4200)**

" Go Lost Gaurdian destroy his dragon! " By Vector's command the Golem slammed it's staff onto the charging beast creating an explosion.

 **Desmond Life Points' 1200-500**

" Heh, talk about a waste for a good combo, now your gonna be wide open for a-Huh?! " Vector was shocked because Desmond's monster still remained. " How come your dragon wasn't destroyed?! "

" It was thanks to my trap card, Retaliation Strike! Thanks to this card my monster isn't destroyed in battle and if the one it battled had higher attack points then it can attack again, with it's power doubled! "

" What?! " Vector gasped in shock as Trident's power increased.

( **Dragunity Knight-Trident Atk.3600+7200 )**

" Now it's time to strike back! Go Dragunity Knight-Trident wipe out his Megarock! " Upon command Trident's chin blade glowed it charged at the large rock monster and pierced right through its chest exploding as a result of this attack.

 **Vector Life Point's 1200-0**

Once the final hit had landed steam erupted from Vector's duel runner and soon he was pulled to a complete stop allowing Desmond to do a victory lap.

" It's over! Desmond Storm is now able to advance to the quarter finals! " Mc announced as Vector then drove away leaving everyone highly confused at his actions.

" Huh? " The green mowhawked teen was also confused. ' Maybe he don't like loosing or something? Eh, oh well, his lost. ' He said to himself as he drove back to the hanger.

A different location now comes into view with Vector now stepping out off his duel runner.

" Tch, that duel was a such a joke. " Vector cursed as footsteps were heard coming from behind him. " So I take it you watched the whole thing? "

" Yes I did. " A voice replied now revealing a figure concealing his identity with a cloak. " But you're duel was rather nice. "

" Flattery ain't gonna get me anywhere. " Vector snapped turning around. " And just to be clear, when the time comes, he's mine. No one else's. "

" That's fine with me. " The figure says as he then turns on a tv showing the rest of the duels ahead.

" Why are we watching the rest of this? " Vector inquired.

" Let's just say, there's someone who I wish to watch. " The figure replies as a quick glimpse of the bracket comes into view. As for the one duelist he was eyeing on the most, it was Jason.

 **To be continued**

 **Next Duel: Kara vs Ren**

 **Gemeni vs Force's of Light part 1**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **HunterHQ**

 **You'll see soon enough and yes I did.**

 **lumigo akvo9504**

 **;)**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Drakedragon297**

 **Well, I hope that you liked this duel. And trust me the next duel, will get interesting.**

 **BobbyJenkin's**

 **#1 Eh, I rather worry about that later on when the time comes around.**

 **#2 Not so much into the opening.**

* * *

 **So? Did you all like this one? Was the duel satisfying enough? I just wanted it to be rather simple**

 **And here are some of the oc cards used in this chapter...**

 **Trap: Retaliation Strike! If a monster battle with another monster with higher attack points negate your monsters destruction, double your monsters attack points and declare another attack to an opponents monster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, time to reply to my reviewers**

 **Lumigo akvo9504**

 **Glad to see that you liked the chapter and hope that you're liking this one to.**

 **Bobbyjenkins**

 **1# Thank you for not spoiling it.**

 **2# Eh,**

 **3# As tempting as that sounds it would be good, if I didn't like Naruto. I'm sick of it really.**

 **MechaRavenWolf**

 **Well, I'm glad to see that you like it, and yeah, it's bullcrap some of them good archtypes didn't appear in 5d's, as for that last one you'll be hoping for, only time will tell on what could happen. But after chapter 16, you're gonna love number 17, trust me.**

 **Guest,**

 **Well, I updated.**

 **Now here's the next chapter of the Dragons Chosen.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Gemini vs Light Part 1**

Kara was looking up the screen to where her opponents face was seen. ' I'm really gonna duel against him. ' She then recalls his Gleam Eyes Krystal Dragon's power. ' It might be strong, but I know I can beat, I have to. ' She said to herself before exiting out of the Kaiba dome and was met up with Desmond who looked to be waiting for her standing infront of his duel runner.

" I know that look in your eyes Kara... " The green mowhawked teen noted. " You saw, the power of that dragon he has, how are you gonna fight it? "

" I'll find a way Desmond. And I'm not gonna lose. I have to win this, for my moms sake. " She said firmly.

" I know, but don't forget, I'm here to help too. " Desmond said. " Were both here, aiming for the same goal. I'm gonna do the best I can, it's all I'm able to do. "

" Desmond. It means a lot to hear that. " The orange head smiled. " But I'm serious, we _have_ to win. "

" Don't snappy with me. Save that attitude for your duel tomorrow. "

* * *

" This should be interesting to watch. " Jason commented.

" Yeah, " Yusei nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the main tower.

" So? You think these two are part of the Chosen as well? " Jack inquired.

" I do. " Goodwin responds. " Zigziz says that they both give off their own unique individual energies. They almost exactly the same as Jason's. So I'm positive, during there duel, their marks will appear. "

" Hopefully it happens. " Lazar said giving off his signature creepy giggle. " Because the marks didn't appear when they dueled their last opponents. "

" So let us watch and see for our selves. " Goodwin said.

* * *

" _And now! Here's our next match!_ " MC announced and pointed over to the right with a spot light shining on an empty spot. " _On our right is the duelist with a unique power all on it's own. With the duelist who's on equal terms with his deck. Give it up for Rin!_ " From a platform Rin emerged with the crowd appearing to be happy to see him.

" _Next up is his opponent!_ " He makes the same gesture over to the left side. " _The girl who commands a legion of monsters of the light! Kara Lumen!_ " The crowd cheered away upon the orange head now entering her side of the field with a serious look on her face.

" May the best duelist win. " Rin said to Kara who nodded.

' No, I'm going to win this... ' Kara said to herself mentally as she and Rin activated their duel disks.

 **Both: " Let's Duel!"**

 **Rin, Life Point's: 4000**

 **Kara, Life Point's: 4000**

" You may take the first turn. " Rin offered.

" You're to kind. " Kara said as she then drew her first card. " From my hand I play the spell Cards from the Sky! " A sudden ray of light shinned upon Kara. " By banishing 1 light monster from my hand I can draw 2 cards. So I'll banish my Shining Angel. " The light disappeared as the orange head banished the selected monster and drew two more cards from her deck. " Now I summon Nova Summoner in defense mode! " From a portal emerged a strange roundish angel like monster with some sort of jewel attached to it.

(Nova Summonerlevel 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" Next I'll play Fountain in the Sky. A fountain now appears behind her. Now thanks to this spell, for each fairy type monster destroyed in battle I gain life points based off their original attack points. Then I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn. " Kara said as a facedown holographic card appeared on her side of the field.

R:H, 5+6

K:H, 2

" My turn... " Rin drew his first card. " I summon Skelesaurus in attack mode. " From a portal emerged a skeletal dinosaur like monster with glowing blue eyes.

(Skelesaurus Level 4 Atk. 1700 Def. 1400)

" Then I play the spell Polimerization. This allows me to fusion summon. So I'm fusing from my hand Goggle Golem and Dark Valkryia to bring fourth Superalloy Beast Raptinus! " From a portal emerged a large dragon like creature that looked like it was stitched together by different kinds of monsters roaring away making it's presence known.

(Superalloy Beast Raptinus Level 8 Atk. 2200 Def. 2200)

" Already busting out the big guns huh... " Kara mused.

" I am. And Raptinus might not seem like much, but it's power is what makes it so valuable. When it's on the field all Gemini monsters are treated as effect monsters. " Rin explained making Kara's eyes widen.

" So that means you won't need to gemini summon your monsters to gain their power. "

" Correct. " Rin confirmed gaining a smirk. " Now I'll have my Skelesaurus attack! " Obeying it's masters command the fish soldier lunged forward.

 **Kara Life Point's 4000+5400**

" Why'd you attack? " Kara was curious " Before all the sudden her monster reappeared on Rin's side of the field in defense mode.

(Nova Summoner Level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" Hey wait a minute, why do you have control of my monster? "

" Skelesaurus's ability. " Rin replied. " Each time when it destroys one of your monsters in battle, it turns it into a zombie, and it specials summon it into defense mode. Also I believe that now you're Nova Summoner's ability. "

" That's right. Since Nova Summoner was destroyed in battle I can special summon another light attributed monster with 1500 or less attack points. So I'll brining out another Nova Summoner to take it's place. " Kara said as another angelic creature took it's place in defense position.

(Nova Summoner Level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" For now, I'll throw down two cards to end my turn. It's yours now. " Rin said as two holographic cards appeared on his side of the field.

K:H, 3+4

Rin:H, 0

" My move! " Kara drew her next card. " I play the spell double summon! Now I can summon normal summon twice this turn. First I summon the tuner monster Buten! " From a portal emerged a little cute pig with little wings.

(Buten Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 300)

" Next I summon The Agent of Creation Venus! " From a portal another monster emerged. It was a female angel wearing a dress, strange markings and had two beautiful feathered wings.

(The Agent of Creation-Venus Level 3 Atk. 1600 Def. 0)

" Now I play her special ability, by paying 500 life points I can special summon a mythical shine ball from deck, so I pay 1000 to special summon two Mythical Shine Balls to the field! "

 **Kara Life Point's 5400-4400**

From two rays of light two small orbs appeared on her side of the field.

(Mythical Shine Ball x2 Level 2 Atk. 500 Def. 500)

" Now it's all set...I tune level level 1 Buten with my level 3 Venus and my two level 2 Shine balls! " The little cute pig angel then transformed into three green digital rings the hovered around the angel and two orbs before they were scanned and soon became a ray of light.

" I synchro summon, Avenging Knight Parshath! " From the light emerged a large centaur angel hybrid, skin bright as a diamond, wearing blue armor with gold outlines, and had angelic mechanical wings attached to the legs wielding a sword and a shield.

(Avenging Knight Parshath Level 8 Atk. 2600 Def. 2100)

" I'll now use my monsters special ability! Once per turn I can switch the battle position of one monster you control, and I choose you're Gemini Lancer who'll go into defense mode! " As she said that the angelic creature raised it's shield forward and shined light upon the red fish man who was forced to kneel down switching into defense mode. " Avenging Knight Parshath attack his Gemini Lancer! " Once the command was given the angelic like creature went forward.

" I play my trap Synchro Ejection! Now your Knight is removed from play. But you get to draw a card in return. " Rin said as the large angelic monster vanished in a pillar of light allowing Kara to draw a card.

" An interesting move. But I'll end my turn with a facedown. " The orange head said as a card appeared on her side of the field.

" It's my turn. " Rin drew his next card.

Rin: H+1

Kara: H 1

" I play the trap Common Charity! Now I get to draw two cards and in return I have to remove 1 normal monster from my hand. If not then my whole hand goes to the graveyard. " Rin explained as he drew two more cards and examined them closely. " Luckily for me I have one, so remove Crusader of Endyion from my hand. " He ditches the selected card.

" Now I tribute your Nova Summoner to bring out Grasschopper! " From the rainbow light of the tribute monster emerged a large praying mantis like monster.

(Grasschopper Level 5 Atk. 2350 Def. 1600) " I'll now play the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my grasschopper. " The bug then radiated energy. " Now Grasschopper attack her Nova Summoner! " It then sprouted out it's wings and before long it sliced the monster in half.

 **Kara Life Points: 4400-2850**

" You might have destroyed my monster, but I regain life points and I get another Nova summoner to take it's place! " Kara explained as another Nova Summoner appeared in defense mode.

(Nova Summoner Level 1400. Def. 800)

 **Kara Life Point's 2850+4250**

" Heh, you see there's a little ability of my Grasschopper, it can attack all monsters you control at least once. So slice and dice. " Rin said as the praying monster killed the angel that was absorbed into the fountain.

 **Kara Life Points: 4250-2700+4100**

" I special summon Shining Angel! " A four winged angel appeared in attack position.

(Shining Angel Level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" I'll have my Grasschopper attack your angel. " Rin commanded and made it slice her monster in half.

 **Kara Life Point's 4100-3150+4550**

" You keep doing that and another Angel will take it's place. " Kara said as it happened again.

(Shining Angel Level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" Grasschopper don't let up! " The giant Praying mantis continued to attack.

 **Kara Life Point's: 4550-3600+5000**

Once it was destroyed another angel was summoned to the field.

(Shining Angel level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 800)

" Grasschopper slice! " Rin made the bug continue it's assault slicing the poor angel in half.

 **Kara Life Point's: 5000-4050+5450**

" Thanks for doing that, cause now in the place of all of my sacrificed monsters comes Mudora! " From a light emerged a muscular male wearing an Egyptian head piece wielding a large knife.

(Mudora Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1800)

" Now that he's on the field it gains 200 hundred attack points for each fairy monster in my graveyard. I have over eight fairy's so he gains an additional 1600 attack points. "

(Mudora Atk. 1500+3100)

" Heh, you did all that on purpose. " Rin noted a little intrigued and a bit amused. " I'll now switch my Skelesaurus to defense mode to end my turn. " Rin ended his turn with the skeleton dinosaur kneeling down.

Kara drew her next card.

Kara H: 0+1

Rin H: 0

" Now Mudora attack Grasschopper! " With a swift motion alone her monster dashed towards the bug and stabbed it's knife right into the monster making it screech in pain and shattered in pixels. " I end my turn. "

 **Rin Life Points: 4000-3250**

Rin drew his next card.

Rin H: 0+1

Kara H: 1

" I end my turn with a face down. "

" And both duelists are going all out! Rin has been forced to play defense. "

" In that case I play the effect of Hecatrice, now by discarding it I can add Valhalla Hall of The Fallen to my hand. And Mudora gains an additional 200 points.

(Mudora Atk. 3100+3300)

" Now Mudora attack his Super Alloy Beast!. " Kara commanded with the fairy slaying the dragon like monster making it howl in pain and shatter into pixels.

 **Rin Life Points: 3250-2150**

" Turn end. " The orange head says.

Rin:H.0+1

Kara:H, 1

" I now play the spell One Day of Peace. This allows us to draw 1 card from our deck and neither of us take's damage until the end of your next turn. " Rin explained as he drew a card from the deck with Kara doing the same thing.

" Thank you. By doing that, I can special summon Watapon in defense mode. " From a portal emerged a little pink creampuff.

(Watapon Level 1 Atk. 200 Def. 300)

" That's right, when Watapons added to the hand by a card effect, it can special summoned to the field, clever. " Rin commented and continued his turn. " I'll switch Skelesaurus to attack mode and I'll re-summon it again to have him gain it's ability. Attack Watapon! " By Rin's command the skeletal dinosaur stomped on the creampuff before it reappeared on his side of the field in defense mode.

(Watapon Level 1 Atk. 200 Def.300)

" I'll end my turn. "

Kara then drew her next card.

Kara H: 0+1

Rin H: 1

" Mudora! Attack Skelesarus! "

" I play my facedown! The quick spell Gemini Spark! Now I tribute a level four gemini monster such as my Skelesaurus to target one card on the field and destroy it. So say goodbye to your Mudora! " Rin said as the skeletal dinosaur turned into a bolt of energy before it destroyed the charging monster. " And another thing, I get to draw a card. "

" Don't think I'm done yet, cause now I play Valhalla hall of the fallen! " All of the sudden some sort of temple appeared behind Kara. " And now since I got no monsters on my field I get to special summon, Tethys Goddess of Light! " From a bright flash emerged a beautiful white haired angel.

(Tethys Goddess of Light Level 5 Atk. 2400 Def. 1800)

" I'll end my turn. "

' I gotta hand it to her, she's a really good duelist. ' Rin said to himself. ' The way how she fights, is just unbelievable. But I can't afford to stay behind for now. ' He drew his next card.

Rin H:2+3

Kara H: 0

" I play the spell Trade-in! Now I send Phoenix Knight Gearfried to my graveyard to draw two more cards. " He did just that. " Then I summon Featherizer! " From a portal emerged a male mage wearing multiple long white scarfs.

(Featherizer Level 2 Atk. 700 Def. 1100)

" Feaherizer attack Tethys! " With a command the mage shot his scarfs forward only to be obliterated by a harsh light. " Remember, One day of Peace's effect is still active so my life points are safe. And I get to use his ability. By sending 1 Gemini monster from my deck to the graveyard I get to draw a card. So I'll put Darkstorm Dragon to rest. " Rin explained as he sent the monster to his graveyard and drew another card before he threw down a facedown to end his turn.

Kara then draws another card. "

Kara H: 0+1

Rin H: 4

" To begin, Tethys effect activates! Now when I draw a light monster from my deck I can draw another card just by simply revealing it. I drew the Forgiving Maiden, so I get to draw 1 more card. " Kara said as she showed off the monster she had in her hand and drew another card. " Now I summon the forgiving maiden in defense mode! " From a portal emerged a nun kneeling down praying.

(The Forgiving Maiden Level 4 Atk. 850 Def. 2000)

" Now I'll had Tethys attack watapon. " The orange head gave the order making the angel destroy the creampuff. " So now I'll end my turn. "

" Heh, not to shabby at all. " Rin commented as he drew another card.

Rin H: 4+5

Kara H: 1

" First I play Blazewing Butterfly! " A portal opened releasing an orange flamed winged insect.

(Blazewing Butterfly Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500)

" Then I play the spell Super Double Summon! Now I get to re-summon my butterfly. And play it's ability, by tributing itself I can special summon 1 gemini monster from graveyard with it's effect given to it. So I'll release Blazewing Butterfly to bring out Darkstorm Dragon! " The insect turned into a rainbow orb from the orb emerged a large black dragon roaring away.

(Darkstorm Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2700 Def. 2500)

" Next the trap card, Jar of Avarice! This return five cards from my graveyard, shuffle them up and draw a card. So I'll be adding back Goggle Golem, One day of Peace, Common Charity, Featherizer and Gemini Spark to back to my deck. " Rin took the five cards out of his graveyard and put them into his deck that was automatically shuffled and drew a card.

" Then I play the spell Black Pendant to give my dragon a boost. "

(Darkstorm Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2700+3200)

" Unfortunately my dragon isn't gonna keep it's power boost, cause thanks to my Raptinus ability it gains it's effect I can give up a face up spell or trap card on my side of the field and destroy all spells and traps. So I'll be giving up my Black Pendant, and when the spell is sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage. "

(Darkstorm Dragon Atk. 3400-2700)

Kara Life Point's 5400-4950

" Now do it Darkstorm Dragon! " Rin commanded making the large black dragon give off a roar creating a large twister.

" Not so fast! I play the spell Emergency Provisions! Instead of my cards getting destroyed I gain 1000 life points for each spell or trap card sent to the graveyard so I'll be getting rid of my two face up spells, meaning you just waisted that move, while I gain more out of it. "

 **Kara Life Points: 4950+6950**

" Even so, with nothing standing in the way, I'll have my Darkstrom Dragon attack Tethys! " With orders given the large black dragon released a powerful twister destroying the angel making her cry out in pain.

 **Kara Life Points: 6950-6650**

" Turn end. " Rin said as he placed two card facedown.

" _And now it appears Rin has Ms Kara on the ropes, despite her high amount of life points she's only able to play defense. How will she comeback?_ " MC asked out loud doing his thing while the orange head drew another card.

Kara H: 1+2

Rin H: 2

' Despite the difference in life points, this guy's strong. Really strong. ' Kara said to herself as a brief image of her younger self is seen with an older woman who looked just like her.

' No! I have to win this! I can't think like that! But, for right now I just need at least a little more time. ' She said to herself made her move. " I switch the Forgiving Maiden to attack mode and end my turn! "

" My move. " Rin drew his next card.

Rin H: 2+3

Kara H: 2

" I'll now have Darkstorm Dragon attack your maiden! " As the dragon unleashed it's attack all of the sudden a male angel appeared hovering above Kara. " What?! "

" I play the effect of Honest! By sending him to the graveyard My Forgiving Maiden gains your monsters attack points until the end of the battle phase! "

(The Forgiving Maiden Atk. 850+3550)

As this happened the maiden redirected the dragons attack back at it destroying the beast itself.

 **Rin Life Points: 2150-1300**

" I'll end my turn. " Rin said and threw down another card facedown.

Kara drew her next card.

Kara H:2+3

Rin H:2

" I summon Victoria in attack mode! " From a portal emerged a beautiful woman wearing armor riding a golden scaled four headed dragon.

(Victoria Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1500)

" And now her special ability, I can special summon a dragon type monster from your graveyard straight to my field. So I choose You're Darkstorm Dragon! " The woman raised a staff into the air making a shining portal open and from it came Rin's dragon who was now forced to fight it's master.

(Darkstorm Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2700 Def. 2500)

" Darkstorm Dragon attack him directly! " Once the attack was declared the large dragon then created a large twister blowing it right to Rin.

" Go Draining Shield! " All of the sudden a barrier absorbed Darkstorm Dragon's attack. " Thanks to this, the attack is negated and I gain some life points. "

 **Rin Life Points: 1300+4000**

" Even so, I'll have Victoria pick up the slack! " The four headed gold dragon fired off it's breath attack hitting him head on but didn't appear to flinch at all.

 **Rin Life Points: 4000-2200**

" My turn. " Rin drew another card.

Rin:H,1+2

Kara:H, 3

" I play the trap Birthright! Now I can select 1 normal monster from my graveyard and bring it to the field. So I choose Blazewing Butterfly. " From a portal the flame winged insect returned.

(Blazewing Butterfly Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500)

" Then I summon Woodland Archer. " Then emerged a white bearded forest like creature wielding a bow.

(Woodland Archer Level 4 Atk. 1400 Def. 1300)

" I play his ability. By sacrificing himself I can add 1 gemini monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Tuned Magician. " As he said this his monster dispersed into energy allowing Rin to take the monster he wanted straight from his deck. " Then I equip Supervise to my Blazewing Butterfly to give the little guy it's effect. Now I now tribute him to special summon a monster from my graveyard. And I choose Phoenix Gearfried! "

From a torrent of fire emerged the flaming knight himself.

(Phoenix Gearfried Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 2200)

" But he ain't coming alone! Thanks to the effect of Supervise I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard. So I'm brining back Grasschopper! " The large praying mantis had returned.

(Grasschopper Level 5 Atk. 2350 Def. 1000)

" And now I play my facedown! Gemini Booster! This gives Grasschopper an extra 700 attack point boost. "

(Grasschopper Atk. 2350+3050)

" Now Grasschopper attack Darkstorm Dragon! " With a swift motion alone the praying monster sliced the dragon clean in half.

Kara Life Points: 6650-6300

" Now I'll have Gearfried attack Victoria! Go Flaming Sword! " The knight then drew his sword that became coated in fire and burned the monster to ashes.

" I play the effect of The Forgiving Maiden! Now by tributing herself I can return Victoria back to my hand. " The orange head said as she did just that.

" Then I end my turn with a facedown. " Rin said as facedown holographic card appeared on his side of the field.

" My move! " The orange head drew her next card.

Kara:H,3+4

Rin: H,5

" I summon Victoryia and from her effect Darkstorm Dragon is special summoned over to me! " She said as both monsters reappeared.

(Victoria Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1500)

(Darkstorm Dragon Level 7 Atk. 2700 Def. 2500)

Kara silently drew her next card.

Kara H: 0+1

Rin H:0

' He's good, he's a really good duelist. I have to win this. But what can I do? I'm running out of options...I thought I could take him down quickly with my Parasath deck, but even it's having a hard time dealing with his gemini monsters. Unless... '

 **[Flashback]**

We now see a man lying in a bed with a much younger Kara sitting right next to him.

" Kara, what's the matter? " The man asked in kind tone.

" I hate my new school, papa. " The younger Kara replied to her father.

" Why? "

" Because dueling is almost everything, and everyone makes fun of my angel decks. I believe in them. But, I'm just... "

" Frustrated? " The older man asked getting a nod from his daughter. " I know that feeling all to well. But listen, you're angels are strong, but you just have to be willing to trust them. "

" Trust them? "

" Yes. And that's why I wish to give you this... " Her father then passes her a card that was able to be seen in the sunlight.

" But...this-this is your card. " She said in shock while he only smiled.

" It's yours now. That card has been my good luck charm for as long as I can remember. Just know this Kara, if you truly have faith, then this card shall lead you to the path of your dream. Never forget that. "

 **(Flashback end)**

' That's right...my fathers card... ' The orange head said to herself. In realization. ' It's time I use it! '

" I remove two Shining Angels from my graveyard to special summon The Soul of Purity and Light! " From a bright flash emerged a beautiful glowing angel.

(The Soul of Purity and Light Level 6 Atk. 2000 Def. 1800)

" I then play the spell Light Wave tuning! Now I'm able to choose 1 level 4 or below, I can treat Victoria as a tuner monster! " She said as an aura coated the angel and her dragon.

" Neat card you have, but by activating a spell I can special summon a gemini monster from my graveyard and onto the field. So I'm returning my Blazewing Butterfly to the field. " Rin explained as the flaming insect returned once again.

(Blazewing Butterfly Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500)

" What do you do now? "

" Simple, I play the trap Level Returner so I reduce the level of Victoria by two. "

(Victoria Level 4-2)

" Now I tune Victoria and Darkstorm dragon to synchro summon! " Victoria then formed into three digital rings and those rings began to scan both of Kara's other monsters turning into stars and aligning with one another and into a pillar of light.

" I now call fourth the beast that lies within the light, Dream Light Dragon come now! "

From the dispersing light emerged a brand new monster.

It was a rather large and unusual solid white eyed dragon covered in orange scales & had a white underbelly. It had two large horns, two massive white feathered wings, a long blonde main running down to it's neck all the way to the tip of it's fury tail. It had two long four clawed arms covered in blonde fur along with it's legs. It had two long slanted pointed ears, and three long spikes on it's neck.

(Dream Light Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2800 Def. 2300)

" Now it's special ability, when it's synchro summoned, it gains 600 hundred attack points for each fairy type monster used to for it's synchro summon, I used to summon it, of course it was only one so that's how much it gains. "

The dragon hummed lightly before as it's power grew.

(Dream Light Dragon Level 8 Atk. 2800+3400)

" Now Dream Light Dragon attack Grasschopper Solem Glare! " Once the command was given the dragon fired off energy beams from its two horns destroying the insect.

 **Rin Life Point's: 2200-1750**

" I will now end my turn. " Kara said to her opponent.

" My draw! " Rin drew his next card ' Now this is getting interesting. If I'm right, then she's one of the four. Now it's time to find out she if she is. ' " Now I'll use the effect of Blazewing Butterfly to tribute it and special summon Tuned Magician! "

From a pillar of flames emerged a strange looking magician.

(Tuned Magician Level 4 Atk. 1800 Def. 1600)

" Then I play the spell Swing of Memories! Now I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard. So I choose Blazewing Butterfly! " The same flamed winged insect returned. " Next up, I play Level tuning, this reduces Tuned Magician's level by 1. "

(Blazewing Butterfly Level 4 Atk. 1500 Def. 1500)

(Tuned Magician Level 4-3)

" Now I'll tune my two monsters together! " The wizard then dispersed into three digital rings and before long it turned into a pillar of light. " I now synchro summon, Gleam Eyes Krystal Dragon! "

From the pillar of light emerged the dragon from another universe along with it's four glowing green eyes before it gave off a bellowing roar.

(Gleam Eyes Krystal Dragon Level 7 Atk. 2900 Def. 2550)

Afterwards Dreamlight Dragon locked eyes with Rin's dragon and before long they both gave off roars challenging one another.

" And now we have two dragons out in field! " MC said. " Only one of these beasts will come out on top! "

" Kara Lumen... " Rin addressed the orange heads name. " The real duel is beginning now. "

 **To be continued**

 **Oc cards in this chapter.**

 **Monsters**

 **Dream Light Dragon Level 8 Attribute Light. Atk. 2800 Def. 2300. Dragon/Synchro/Effect: 1 light tuner monster + 1 or more light attributed monsters. This card gains 600 attack points for each fairy type monster used to synchro summon it. If this card is destroyed by either battle or card effect, remove 1 light attributed monster from your graveyard, special summon it back to the field and gain life points equal to the removed monsters original attack points.**


End file.
